Belial
by Zoser
Summary: A Sam and Jack story that takes place after Death Knell and before Heroes. There is not too much violence, although some talk of infanticide and cannibalism and sexual desire, however, nothing explicit, a lot of introspection, and a few vulgar expletives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ba'al, the great Lord Ba'al, was not happy. He had been one of most powerful of the System Lords, holding vast territories. He had technology in his grasp most had never dreamed of. He had had a multitude of subservient Goa'uld underlings, many thousands of Jaffa had borne his sigil with pride. Many planets had provided tribute to increase his incredible wealth, millions had bowed down before him. And now, now, he was subservient to that psychotic aberration Anubis, that amorphous monstrosity...

There wasn't much he could do about it, not right now. He could not pace in his turmoil or bellow at those around him expressing the rage he felt swirling within him. He felt there eyes upon him. He had to plan and plot for the future and, of course, in the utmost secrecy. There were spies everywhere.

His Jaffa had been decimated in Anubis' wars to take over the Galaxy. Always the first called upon, always the ones in the front lines. And then the Kull Soldiers, unnatural beings sprung from Anubis' perverse mind and fashioned by Ptah, had further caused death and defection among the ranks of his Jaffa.

Wouldn't the inventive Ptah have better served them, his own race, the Goa'uld, by figuring out how to develop more queens to fill the pouches of the Jaffa. These, the Jaffa, were the true soldiers and servants and wombs of the Goa'uld.

As Ba'al's temper boiled he thought _while Anubis may have his Ptah, but I have Kothar-wa-Khasis._ He may not be the bio-engineer the likes of Ptah but he had crafted the gravity magic that the old fool Yu destroyed. And there was more magic up his sleeves, his task now was attempting to bend time to Ba'al's will. This key to his future by reconstructing the past was not yet finished so Anubis must be contended with. _And I_ , he thought, _I, Ba'al, must survive. Survive this insanity_.

Ba'al tried to fathom Anubis' thinking. Was Anubis that mad that he would put an end to the Jaffa as a race? Ending the Jaffa as a species meant the end of the Goa'uld. No more incubators – no more Goa'uld. And so the Goa'uld would cease as a dominate force in the universe, they would become extinct as a race with Anubis alone remaining.

Ba'al was no fool, he knew as soon as Anubis assumed total control all the lesser Goa'uld were doomed. Ba'al was loathe to admit it but, to the megalomaniac Anubis, this plan included Ba'al.

For now his greatest fear was spending the rest of his possibly few remaining days as Anubis' toady.

And one of Anubis' toadies, Osiris, newly housed in the lovely Tau'ri Sarah Gardner, was nowhere to be found. Was he on some mission that Ba'al was not privy to or had he succumb to Anubis' foul temper? Was he more dead flesh for Anubis to feast upon?

Would Osiris fall at Anubis' feet if he knew it was Anubis, although it was thousands of years ago, who encouraged another psychopath, the dark hearted Lord of Violence, Set, to rip him into shreds and scatter the pieces? This was done so Anubis could play the hero. He comforted poor foolish Isis by gathering up those hunks of flesh and bone and symbiote. So by destroying and then resurrecting Osiris, Anubis had all of them, Isis, Osiris and Set in his debt. So many fools followed Anubis, allowing themselves to be used which could only lead ultimately to their utter destruction – no second chances unless it was to Anubis' advantage.

Anubis' only unforgivable sin was to seek ascension, to make himself better than them, the mighty System Lords. It gave him too much potential power. Foolishly they forgave him; no that wasn't exactly true. The truth was he spent his exile gathering insurmountable power and he took back all that he desired. And they, the System Lords, were gradually forced to either bow down before him or be destroyed.

With the eventual destruction of the Jaffa race and the Goa'uld, Anubis alone would remain with only the genetically engineered atrocities to worship him and do his bidding.

The more he thought about the Kull warriors the angrier Ba'al became – could they even grow a bushel of grain or harvest grapes for wine. What could they do but kill before their hearts and lungs gave out? When their rampage of destruction was completed and they died what then? Did Anubis desire to be the Emperor of nothing?

Anubis had ravaged Ba'al's stronghold for all there resources – precious metals, ships, weapons, labor and even foodstuffs. And, the Fates help him, without the hope of gathering more, Ba'al even had to take better care of his slaves, also a dwindling resource.

He despised Anubis.

The few resources Ba'al held sway over had to be carefully hidden and carefully tended.

He could not afford to lose even a single slave or loyal Jaffa. His future depended upon it. It did occur to Ba'al that he was the god of rain, thunder, fertility and agriculture. He could have his slaves just make more of themselves while producing bumper crops to feed both themselves and his Jaffa. He smiled at his amazing godhood and laughed at the simplicity of it all. If only his subjects believed, they could make it so – faith was an amazing thing.

Meanwhile he had to inform his underlings, these lesser Goa'ulds known to him alone, of his orders to improve the lives of his slaves. He despised having to depend on these demigods. They could not think for themselves and if they did it was never to Ba'al's advantage, always scheming and conniving.

Sometimes he wished there were more of him, loyal and brilliant, to tend and expand his kingdom. He'd have to think seriously about that, it was a brilliant. No, more the brilliant, it was astounding how utterly perfect an idea it was.

Notwithstanding his other multitudinous problems, he would continue in his docile groveling role until Anubis self destructed or, Ba'al mused, if the Fates were in a bizarre mood, the Tau'ri prevailed. Most urgently he needed Anubis to defeat the mechanical bugs that were becoming a threat not only to the meddling Asgard but to all in the galaxy. If he could only play his cards right Anubis and the replicators would somehow destroy each other taking the Asgard, Tau'ri, Tok'ra and rebel Jaffa with them. That, unfortunately, seemed improbable. Whatever caused Lord Anubis' annihilation, Ba'al thought, the sooner the better.

He didn't fear the Tau'ri just yet, although they had the potential to be a formidable threat once they developed hyper-drive engines.

As he let the idea blossom into a plan – it would be so ironic to let the Tau'ri do the dirty work for him while he continued to play loyal subject to Anubis. Perhaps he should send some of his more loyal or least treacherous demigods to the Tau'ri planet, to the land of O'Neill. It wasn't too early to plot the Tau'ri destruction from within after their usefulness was expended.

Ba'al felt happier, he had much to do. He had plans to make. He had a future to develop and protect.


	2. Chapter 2

_When you gonna give to me, give to me  
Is it just a matter of time, Sharona?  
Is it destiny, destiny  
Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona?  
_By Berton Averre and Doug Fieger

 **Chapter 2**

It was a good day; it was a singing in the shower day – bright blue, cloudless sunny skies. Off to a job that was challenging and interesting, not to mention working side by side with good friends and one of them a beautiful woman.

Jack was feeling great until he caught sight of the old man in the mirror.

Why didn't he tell her how he felt?

Wasn't it obvious why not?

Speaking of obvious he thought, crap, was he being obvious?

He felt a flare of embarrassment.

He was a military man steeped in tactics. You just did not expose your position to the enemy. But she wasn't the enemy nor were the men and women he served with.

Was he afraid of ridicule? From her? From the rest of the base? Were they laughing behind his back even now? The foolish old guy flirting with the pretty young thing.

Was he destroying something precious to him – her reputation, her future.

He was a full bird colonel, leader of SG-1, and second in command to Hammond of Stargate Command. He was her superior, her commanding officer, her boss. He had a professional position to maintain and he was mooning over her like a teenager. And now with the cop in the picture he had no right. This had to stop. He had to pull himself together.

And there in the forefront of his mind was the look he had gotten from Hammond when Carter was missing on the Prometheus. Missing in the vast endless tracks of space. Missing without the hope of rescue. The general hadn't called him on his behavior but the stern look was warning enough – 'Pull it together Colonel'. It was loud enough even though it hadn't been voiced.

It was probably why he was rude to her when she finally woke up. He was all over the place – sitting by her bed side yet demanding proper respect, then planning a party. She must have thought him off balance. And he was.

And this last disaster, so many lives lost. He didn't let it show but he was terrified he would find he among the dead. One more minute and...

Why did a good day have to turn on a dime to crap? It was a good morning, it was great to wake up to no physical aches and pains thanks of course to Ba'al's little house of horrors. Not that he'd tell anyone. He hated to admit that it had changed him, changed him in more ways than one. He was more morose, anticipating death yet desperately wanting life, feelings of being unworthy of life or love yet craving both. He was a mass of contradictions. Probably could be a case study for that quack MacKenzie.

There were still a few good things to look forward to – Teal'c and he planned pizza and a movie or two tonight, the Friday poker game was scheduled at the sheriff's house. He was sure they'd be back in time even if Daniel wheedled extra day on mission out of him. And sometime this week was the monthly team leaders get together at O'Malley's.

And maybe, if they ever got a break, he could head up to Minnesota for some fishing and quality alone time.

He climbed into the pickup and turned the key, the powerful motor hummed. No opera today – a little driving music. The Knack sped him off to the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This day and age we're living in  
Gives cause for apprehension  
With speed and new invention  
And things like fourth dimension. _**

**_Yet we get a trifle weary  
With Mr. Einstein's theory.  
So we must get down to earth at times  
Relax relieve the tension_**

 ** _And no matter what the progress  
Or what may yet be proved  
The simple facts of life are such  
They cannot be removed._**

 ** _You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by. _**

**_The seldom sung first verse of As Time Goes By by Herman Hupfeld 1931_**

 **Chapter 3**

It was a little after six in the evening when Teal'c, dressed in civvies, ran into Sam Carter at the elevators.

"O'Neill and I are going to view some of your culture's classic movies."

"Animal House?" queried Sam.

Teal'c looked a bit perplexed but responded "I am unaware of the films selected. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh that's very nice of you but..." Carter babbled.

"You have a date with Pete Shanahan?" Teal'c asked pointedly.

"No, no I have a simulation running. I really have to get back to it."

She turned quickly to leave and bumped smack into Jack O'Neill's chest.

"Sorry, Sir."

Jack gave her a tight grimace of a smile and muttered under his breathe "Go run, go simulate."

That's what she did, he thought, ran simulations in her lab while ignoring the real world of real feelings. He had to shake himself out of this sour mood.

He got into the elevator under the watchful eye of one very observant Jaffa.

* * *

The last thing Sam wanted to do was go back to her lab and finish up that boring simulation. She had been cooling her heels since the Alpha site disaster. Finally she had been deemed fit to return to active duty. Sam was both anxious to return to the field and just plain anxious.

Was any of the death and destruction on the Alpha site her fault? She was sure it wasn't but still... if she had worked harder or faster. If Pete and the colonel hadn't been on her mind. If only...what was the use of that.

She and her dad had succeeded in fashioning a weapon that would kill the Kull warriors but at such a terrible cost. She mourned for the loss of so many of her fellow soldiers from the SGC. Their ally the Tok'ra had lost irreplaceable lives. The colonel would tell her to move on, put it behind her so she could face the next challenge. He was right of course but it was hard to do.

And then there was Pete.

He wanted to spend more time together.

He wanted to know what happened,

where was she for so long,

how the hell did she get hurt and

how she felt about it.

And she, after not seeing him for almost three weeks and all that had happened, wanted him to back the hell off. So she holed up in her lab. Even after finishing everything interesting she waded into the boring stuff.

When she bumped into the colonel what she really wanted to do was go with them and watch movies, eat pop corn and drink beer. She wanted to sit on the couch next to Jack O'Neill and put her head on his shoulder and rest without any questions or any demands. She no longer felt as though she had the right. It had always been complicated between them but now...

So she went back to her lab and avoided everyone.

* * *

"The cupboard is bare." O'Neill said to Teal'c as he pulled into the supermarket parking lot. Teal'c pulled down the fedora he was wearing and accompanied O'Neill into the store. Jack grabbed a case of Heineken and bags of chips and jars of salsa and queso. Teal'c guided the cart to the produce section, there loading the cart with grapes and bananas while Jack surveyed the peaches.

A 40ish woman reached in front of him, brushing his arm to reach for a peach. It was totally unnecessary since they were the only ones in the area.

"I find the ripe peaches are the tastiest" she said and smiled broadly at him.

Jack smiled back cluelessly . She sashayed down the aisle and tossed a smile over her shoulder at him.

For cryin' out loud, Jack thought, totally amazed that she was hitting on him.

Teal'c looked on with one raised eyebrow and mild disdain.

Back at Jack's house, Teal'c observed as O'Neill selected a movie, one about war on his planet and also there were star crossed lovers involved. It seemed to be a usual combination for these films.

 _Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate. _

Teal'c enjoyed the film and especially viewing the archaic technology of this world. Could they possibly have flown in such flimsy aircraft and survived?

The dueling songs of the French and Germans were indeed strange. O'Neill explained that they were nationalistic songs and sung in lieu of fighting. Jaffa did none of this, if fighting was in order, fight they did. He preferred films where warriors created a great din by beating on their shields or giving voice to raucous war cries. He also liked the horn and drums and bagpipes that accompanied Tau'ri warriors of old. He wondered when the talking would cease and the battle would begin.

 _Rick is putting Ilsa on the plane with her husband Victor Laszlo._

O'Neill shook his head musing to himself ' _What was he thinking, letting her go and with that simp? Oh yeah, now I remember._ _He knew, yeah, Rick knew she would ultimately regret staying with him.'_

He got up and trotted off into the kitchen ostensibly to get a beer and more snacks. He had his head deep in the fridge so he could not hear in the background the words predicting regret that resounded in his head - ' _Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow but soon and for the rest of your life'._

Teal'c wondered _Who would leave at the denouement of this fine old film? After all hadn't O'Neill dragged him home with him to view it._ But Teal'c realized the ending had stung. O'Neill was suffering from Major Carter's involvement with the policeman Pete Shanahan but refused to do anything about it.

The next movie they had planned to see started. The strains of "Do Not Forsake Me, O My Darlin'" filled the air as O'Neill walked back in.

Teal'c saw him blanch then plop down on the couch as he dropped a bag of chips on the coffee table.

"Major Carter will not forsake you O'Neill."

Jack felt as though Teal'c could see right through him but his pursed lips and squinted eyes expressed no desire to continue this line of conversation.

"Hey T, quiet down the movie's starting."

They watched silently as the movie progressed _._

 _Amy Fowler Cane, the beautiful blonde Grace Kelly, gets on the train, abandoning her husband._

"I do not understand these women, O'Neill. Would they not fight at their mates side?"

"Teal'c, they're not warriors and in our past and even today men are protective of women. Anyway just wait."

 _Amy when she hears the gun fire comes back – she comes back to help the man she has pledged her life to, the man she loves._

Teal'c's thoughts went to three of the most important women in his life, strong independent women – Drey'ac, Sho'nac and Ishta.

Drey'ac had gone her separate way but it was for the welfare of his son. And it was after she had thought he had abandoned her. It was not how he saw it. He may have understood but the dalliance with Fro'tac had angered and hurt him.

Sho'nac, too, had chosen her own path, the temple and not him, and eventually it led her back to him but ultimately to her death.

And what of Ishta? She may be a sometime lover but she would first be a warrior for her cause.

The credits rolled on the screen and Teal'c bade O'Neill a 'good night' then hesitated.

"There are still things I do not understand about your world O'Neill."

"Like what Teal'c?"

"Why do you not take the mate of your choosing."

"You do know women here have the right to refuse a man's advances."

"Yes I understand that, but what of Major Carter."

Jack swiped his face with his hand, gathered the empty bottles and chip bags and carried they off to the kitchen.

"I have known Jaffa who would march into a village creating a dreadful racket to terrify the people and take whatever they wanted, looting and destroying, setting alight whatever they could not carry off. Frightening children, abusing the women, enslaving everyone and slaughtering whoever opposed them. And then think nothing of going back to their home to kiss their children and love their wives. Here you are reticent to tell a women how you feel. You are a warrior ..."

"You know the mysterious confused Jaffa routine might still work on Daniel but not on me, I'm on to you buddy. And no, we are not talking about this. Good night T."

"Good night, O'Neill."

As he fired up the SUV, Teal'c thought next time he would bring a movie, perhaps his copy of Star Wars. Or he could ask Major Carter about the movie she had mentioned, the one about animals. O'Neill definitely needed a new outlook on life.

* * *

After picking up the debris in the living room Jack trailed off to his bedroom. He wondered what possessed him to select these movies. It had to be some unconscious wish to humiliate and eviscerate himself.

Jack tried not to think of Carter but failed. Did he push her on the plane with another man so to speak? Would they 'always have Paris'? Did he forsake her for his professional position or blame it on the unceasing war? Or had she forsaken him? This was absurd – he had no claim on her. His feelings held no power over her. Would she be back when the going got rough? He knew as a officer he could completely depend on her but other than that...what...?

Two song kept flitting through Jack's mind and he found sleep beyond his reach. He wound up on his roof deck and watched Jupiter and it's horde of moons transiting across it's glowing surface. He had to keep repositioning the telescope as Jupiter moved relentlessly in its orbit. It kept him busy and ostensibly his mind off Carter.

It didn't work. He thought she could rig a way for his telescope to track the object he was observing, possibly through his lap top. Integrating a mechanical device and a computer would be just up her alley.

It occurred to him too, an unmanned base on one of Jupiter's moons for gathering long range information could be of possible strategic value. Wouldn't the former astronaut wanna be love that. He wondered why they didn't appropriate a Tel'tac, better than any shuttle, and explore their own solar system. Maybe later when the war was won. Right now they had bigger fish to fry, he guessed, as the glow of dawn lit the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack glanced at the report in front of him, scanning the document for the salient points. It was a recommendation for a return mission to P3C-428. He hadn't had time to read it beforehand and at the moment Daniel's slides were giving him a headache.

Previously visited by SG-6, this planet was deemed interesting enough to warrant another look. There were two main objectives of this proposed mission: first was to give Daniel an opportunity to document a group of very old stele whose photographs he had drooled over and the other was to reaffirm a relationship with a population of very docile farmers and herdsmen who thought the old monuments were sacred but had no idea what they said. A side objective of this field trip for Jack was to get Carter back into the swing of things after the Alpha site disaster. Both the docs, Frasier and MacKenzie, had signed off on her return to active duty.

The best things about this planet were it's location at the far flung edge of the galaxy and only a very distant memory of the Goa'uld. Because of these factors it could be considered as a possible evacuation site should disaster strike and needed to be evaluated for that purpose. The people worshiped nature and gloried in the bounty of their land. It reminded Jack of Eudora although slightly more primitive and a bit more arid.

Daniel pressed the button to advance the next slide, the 15th slide, the 15th very blurry totally incomprehensible slide.

Jack turned his head to the side squinted and glanced over to Sam Carter with a questioning look. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. He tossed a glance in Teal'c's direction, who had either slipped into a deep state of kel-no-reem or lapsed into a coma.

The general was losing all patience with the endless shots of fuzzy rocks with the exception of one photograph of a very distinct thumb.

"What is that?" demanded General Hammond.

"And this is why, General Hammond, and I'm not faulting SG-6, but I think it is imperative that at least one person from each SG team receive some training in the basics of photography or at the very least be provided with a self focusing camera."

"Point taken, Dr. Jackson, but we have no budget for..."

Daniel gulped a breath and continued as if the general hadn't spoken. "However, from the shots and the captain's report there appears to be at least three different types of script. One is most likely Asgard, these others I'm not sure about. However one seems reminiscent of the Furling script from Ernest Littlefield's planet. And this is why we have to go back."

"How do we know they say anything important?" Jack asked. He just threw the question out but winced not really wanting to rain on Daniel's parade. He hadn't seen him this excited over a mission in a long time.

"Doesn't matter."

"And why not, Dr. Jackson?" the general asked. It was a pretty expensive proposition to gate travel just for clearer pictures.

"It would be better if they all said the same thing and something simple."

Carter, the sharpest of the group, got it in one. "A Rosetta Stone."

Daniel smiled, cocked a finger at her and said "Exactly! It would be incredibly helpful in aiding translations. Who knows what treasures of the grand alliance of the Asgard and Furlings and Ancients remain there. Now, ah, we do know the Goa'uld have been there in the past."

Shuffling through his papers he read "'The locals reported a raid by Jaffa for slaves or hosts in their grandfather's grandfathers time, roughly estimated at about one hundred to one hundred twenty five of our years ago. The tattoo was not recognized or recorded and they have not seen any Jaffa since. In fact we were the first through their gate since then."

"Sir" O'Neill addressed Hammond "I think we should inform the Asgard of our mission and ask them if and why they abandoned these people."

"I agree Colonel, although I doubt we will receive an answer before you leave." He left it at that since all of them were well aware that the Asgard had not been seen or heard from since the cloning incident.

Since the native population was friendly and the planet seemed reasonably safe, the mission to return to P3C-428 was approved for the following day. The general retreated to his office to prepare for his next meeting.

Considering it was Samantha Carter's first mission after the disastrous run in with the Kull Warrior on the Alpha Site, Jack thought that he and Sam would mingle with the villagers and reinforce the burgeoning friendly relationship between their two worlds, a pleasant mission to ease her back into the field. They could keep watch on the Stargate while Daniel and Teal'c hiked off to the pile of rocks and take very sharp photos. And if any information vital to the war against the Goa'uld turned up it would be the icing on the cake.

* * *

Barely had most of SG-1 cleared out of the conference room when all the team leaders who were on base crowded in. They were there for their monthly conference with General Hammond.

A whole range of items were to be discussed from new technologies to employ, to new places to avoid. Strategies for the future were usually assessed and the wider skill set for the training of recruits explored. No stone was left unturned if it would help improve the effectiveness of the SGC and thus the safety of the men under Hammond's command. All of this added up to the protection of planet Earth. These were military men and the safety of their home was paramount.

That of course didn't mean they didn't have fun when they could.

While waiting for the general to come out of his office the officers agreed to have their monthly get together that night at O'Malley's. Then the conversation veered off to the total reorganization of the SG teams mission deployment.

"I'm just saying it would make more sense." Pierce said expounding on his theories.

"Well, Jack, what do you suggest?" asked Major Griff.

Dixon jumped in before Jack could open his mouth. "Griff gets all the sandies, Reynolds gets the swampies, Castleman gets all the icies and Jack and I will divvy up all the temperate one."

"I was hoping for the tropical ones with beaches that go on forever." said O'Neill.

"I have a better idea." said Griff . "What if we divvy them up a different way. I get the friendlies, O'Neill gets the Gouldies and Dixon gets the randy ones. He's got 4 kids, he'll understand them better."

Reynolds finally chimed in "No, Dave should get the abandoned ones. He needs the peace and quite."

With that General Hammond entered the room, all the men snapped to attention and the meeting began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Sam dressed for her dinner date she knew it was a mistake. She knew it by her nervousness, knew it by the times she reached for the phone wanting to cancel but could not for the life of her think of a decent excuse. She did have a mission the following day but that would get her home early and chase him out of her house before he got any ideas.

The truth was she knew it was a mistake because of the feelings she had for another man. These feeling she had let go on too long, festered too long, and too long unrequited or was it too long unsatisfied, too long without any hope of tangible results.

She remembered in the beginning it was only a crush. Remembered knowing it was forbidden – he had a wife. Then learned it was an ex-wife whom he still cared for.

Remembered he was her CO and it was forbidden. Is that why it was so sweet and he so desirable?

She looked in her jewelry box for a pair of earrings to go with her outfit. She smiled to see a pair Cassie had given her. They were a pair of feather earrings and the delicate feather were disintegrating as she touched them, disintegrating just like her youth. Where was the woman young and unafraid to whom everything was possible, everything ahead of her?

She desperately wanted to feel alive before being buried in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain under the oppressive weight of obligation.

* * *

 **O'Malley's**

She knew it was a mistake the minute she walked in.

Walked in with Pete.

Walked in and heard him laughing.

She berated herself for her stupidity.

Berated herself for not realizing he would be there.

There were a bunch of Colonels and Majors from the SGC, all who were not on duty, decompressing from a long hard month. Decompressing with drinks and decent food, laughing and telling war stories, embellishing them to the point of hilarity.

And she knew the minute he saw her or they saw her with Pete the laughter would stop. He would be cordial, they would smile but she knew he would be embarrassed and they, his fellow officers, would be too – for him.

She should have seen their vehicles in the parking lot but she was too busy scrambling for a topic of conversation that wasn't related to work or, at the very least, not classified.

* * *

Jack was already standing with his keys in his hand ready to bolt. The evening out with the other team leaders was a relief from a week, no, a month of drudgery and losses.

He had a good meal, one that wasn't a tasteless MRE, one that he didn't have to order in or cook himself and eat alone.

He relaxed and laughed at the wild yarns spun about the other teams and their exploits. He told a few himself. It's good to know all the colonels had similar frustrations and absurdities and they managed to laugh at them. While Carter was recovering, he had spent the last ten days with many of them as they scouted out and established and equipped the new Alpha site, another in the long line of Alpha sites.

But before the stories got to the personal, before they got to families and the antics of their kids, Jack needed to leave. It would only result in him going home feeling maudlin and losing sleep over something he couldn't change. He had a good excuse he had a mission tomorrow, a mission with his team SG-1.

So he threw a few twenties on the table and was just about on his way. He was waiting for the tail end of an hilarious story by Reynolds about his jar heads when she walked in.

The conversation had a hitch and was then muted, laughter ceased and heads turned. One of the guys muttered "Who the hell is she with?"

The talk and laughter began again seamlessly. They occasionally razzed him as they had each other but would no more embarrass Colonel O'Neill than the General. O'Neill was their brother in arms. They knew if they were in trouble he'd be there armed to the teeth, if they were wounded he'd be one of the first to role up his sleeve to the docs dreaded needles to give blood.

And without turning and keeping a smile plastered on his face Jack waited a beat.

Hoping against hope Carter and the cop would be seated before he turned.

Hoping they would be seated far from his path to the door.

Hoping he could make it to his truck before what he felt showed on his face.

Assuming a nonchalant air he strolled out.

No, awkward didn't begin to cover it.

* * *

Not waiting for the hostess to seat them Sam marched over to the far side of the dining room, to a dim corner. Her worst fear was that Pete would want to schmooze with the Colonels. She didn't think she could survive the embarrassment. Sam felt a sharp pain in her newly healed leg and feared she'd stumble.

She barely acknowledged Pete's existence as she used the large menu as a shield. She felt some relief when Colonel O'Neill left but felt the eyes of the other officers glaring at her. Or was it at them?

Pete babbled on, smiling, totally oblivious to her turmoil.

She was distracted and didn't hear a word he said.

He said he couldn't decide what to order cause everything on the menu sounded so good.

The thought of food revolted her.

He said the food was delicious.

It tasted like ashes in her mouth.

He hung on her every word.

She thought their conversation was vapid.

He tried to be amusing.

She thought her laughter sounded false and hollow.

He reached across the table for her hand.

She didn't want him to touch her.

He was proud to be seen with her.

She wanted to disappear.

He wanted dessert.

She thought she might be sick.

She felt as though she was glass dashed against stone, shattered into a million jagged pieces.

But still she took him home with her.

She was needy and he was more than willing.

He wouldn't stop talking so she ran her fingers over his mouth to shut him up.

His voice was all wrong, his had the wrong face so she closed her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

She woke in the middle of the night shaking from the cold. She dreamed they, she and the Colonel, were in Antarctica.

"I'm dying," he said, "go save yourself." Tears puddled in her eyes and a stabbing pain in her chest wouldn't let her take a breathe.

This thing between them – is that what was dying? Was it all an illusion and was it fading?

"Save yourself." He ordered her to go, to leave him. Was it her subconscious telling her to put this fixation on him behind her and go do what he had told her so many times "Get a life."

"Go save yourself." he had told her and that's was what she thought she was doing. She thought that's what Pete was all about, making her life whole, having a reason to keep on fighting for Earth.

And there was one man in her bed and whom did she dream about? About whom did she think? Whose words were repeating in her mind?

She got comfortable on the couch and pulled the afghan over her. She'd be damned if she was going to cry. She needed to get some sleep she had a mission tomorrow. A mission tomorrow with SG-1, with Colonel O'Neill.

 ** _"I am lost in my own home_**

 ** _I am lost_**

 ** _I am lost in my own home_**

 ** _I am lost_**

 ** _The guilt of just a thought_**

 ** _Can break your heart"_**

 ** _My Heart Got Caught on Your Sleeve by Lucius_**


	6. Chapter 6

**1**

 _ **Later, I put on my Maria Callas CD,  
full of words I don't understand, but do.  
. . . , how lucky  
to find someone to sing you beyond  
what you've permitted yourself to feel. **_

" **The Little Details" a poem by Stephen Dunn**

 **Chapter 6**

(We are wading around in Jack's mind )

Jack drove home desperately trying not to think about Sam Carter or Dixon's family or Ferretti's latest girlfriend. He tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge – he had a mission tomorrow. This was not a night to drink, the beer or two at O'Malley's was more than enough. He wished he could so he could stop thinking. He put on a opera CD, Callas' voice rising and falling, passionate and filled with every emotion he refused to allow himself to feel.

Sitting on the couch in the dark he sipped the water letting the music wash over him. He sat there not wanting to but powerless to refuse the thoughts that flooded his mind.

He had lost everything.

His boy, sometimes it hurt to say his name.

Charlie, he lost Charlie.

He lost his wife.

He lost his faith.

There had been nothing left and what he had wanted was the relief of nothingness.

When he was in the depth of his despair he didn't have the energy to end it - or was it cowardice.

But he could still be used – a tool - a tool for West to use to protect Earth.

He had thought it might make up for... no, nothing could ...but at least his death would not be totally pointless.

And it, the Stargate, the Stargate changed everything.

No, not at once but it shook him from his deep depression. And later when they needed him again he felt of use – could that mean valuable – well he wouldn't go that far. But if he couldn't see value in himself how could he see value in others. Perhaps he still saw himself as a tool, a well trained tool. However, he saw his team as invaluable and one a national treasure. His value was meager and that of his team priceless, in fact their training alone cost millions. She, she was irreplaceable – to the SGC, to Earth and to him. And he, he was their guardian, the shield, the one to protect them. The one who could allow them the space to do what they did best, get the mission accomplished and get them home to Earth safely.

Here he has failed at times, but he has always done his best. He was just a man and his failures ate at him. He's certainly not anywhere near perfect but he was smart enough and with enough ego to know he's one of the best they've got. So he will have to do until he...what...dies, gets too old, too disabled. But for now, now he has a job to do, a purpose, a reason to live.

He doesn't want to but thoughts of her invade his mind - wanting her and a seething anger that he knows is unfair.

After Charlie and again after Ba'al, he suffered from depression. With the black hole of depression came the loss of desire. He lost weight – what little food he ate tasted like sand. He drank to forget not for the pleasurable high. And sexual desire was non existent. Those every day things returned first, his sense of taste, his enjoyment of the outdoors and the heavens. And when sexual desire returned the object of his desire was out of reach and forbidden. Ain't life a bitch.

Even now when thoughts of a earlier time came to mind he realized he's still pissed. What the hell did she mean keep it in the room? He bared his soul in front of people he knew, Doc Fraiser and Teal'c. That was bad enough but in front of a Tok'ra, a Tok'ra for god's sake. He offered to get his brains scrambled for her, acknowledged inappropriate feelings and she wanted to forget about it. So he agreed.

The worst part about it was she was probably right. He knew in the end it was hopeless. He would only hurt her. He would give her everything but he'd fuck it up. When it came to his personal life he was a loser. Yeah, he, as well as most men on the base, thought she was hot and he invited her up to his cabin but, thank god, she refused. It would have been a disaster. Even if nothing physical happened, the NID and Kinsey would have found out and that would be it for the SGC and her career. Or Hammond – he'd hate to let the old man down. He always had an out – retirement - but she'd get it in the neck.

And if by chance they could get together how long could it last? How long til she grew bored with someone so stupid? He wasn't exactly the village idiot but Carter, good god she was a beyond exceptional.

He knew himself. He had a way of ignoring was should be talked about and picking at things that should be ignored. She'd grow to hate him.

He knew everything he loved disappeared in the end so why the hell ask for more heartache.

He had confidence in himself as a professional. When he took on a mission he prepared the best he could, assembled the best team and was optimistic. He needed to reinstate this optimism in his personal life.

The way things were now for big chunks of time he could forget the pain, forget the past, and fill the lonely hours and actually enjoy his life.

Could there be a future for him?

Could there be happiness waiting?

Does he deserve it...no. But ...but tomorrow there was a mission and tonight he needed a good nights sleep. Enough brooding, enough self pity. Callas had sung the last note. Tomorrow was a new day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Poets that lasting marble seek_

 _Must carve in Latin or in Greek;_

 _We write in sand_

 _Edmund Waller_

 **Chapter 7**

Although they left at 0800, it was late in the afternoon on P3C-428 when the wormhole winked out. SG-1 strolled down from the Stargate platform and toward the dusty village, continuing the conversation that had begun on the gate room ramp.

"Reporters on base?" Sam Carter could not believe it.

"Crazy, I know." Jack O'Neill shared her revulsion at the very idea.

"When will they be there?"

Jack noted she left off the ever present 'sir', _she must be really worried_ he thought. He surreptitiously watched her gait to see if she were favoring her recently healed left leg. He continued the conversation.

"I was kinda hoping they'd be gone by the time we get back."

"The last time..."

"Yeah" Jack said "I remember."

"You and Teal'c save me...ah...us." Sam thought a _gain, he saved me again just like on the Alpha base. Coming to the rescue...like with Adrian Conrad mad scientists_.

O'Neill could see her mind tumbling into the close calls of the past and needed her to rebuild her confidence.

"Not to worry Carter. Just one reporter. The Air Force is providing the crew and the minder. That's what's holding up the works – finding a video and sound man the reporter can work with and vetting all of them, you know, running through background checks. And no off world! Hammond's not happy about any of it either. To tell the truth he's fit to be tied. He's not going to let them anywhere near the gate if he can help it."

"That's a relief, sir – even better if I can avoid them completely."

"You and me both." Jack agreed.

"Do you think he'll be able to get an accurate view of what we do?" Daniel Jackson asked.

"Who cares? It's not as if anyone will ever see it." Jack replied.

Sam was delighted to be back, even though this was a stroll in the park. It was nice to feel the sun on her face, the pack on her back, the stretch of her muscles and, much to her amusement, Daniel and her colonel squabbling. She was also pleased that the colonel did not once ask if her leg hurt or if her pack was too heavy or the seemingly endless "How are you feeling?" and other well meant questions from so many others. She knew he kept a watchful eye but didn't treat her like an incompetent three year old.

Sam turned her attention back to the conversation.

Daniel looked at Jack somewhat astonished. "No Jack – it will be of immense historical importance as well as a possible educational tool for new recruits to the SGC. I think it needs to be as accurate and complete as possible – a record for the future."

"Like the rocks you're going to look at."

"Exactly. Accurate as possible considering the level of development of the particular civilizations. And my 'rocks' are probably more durable and easier to access than video tape or digital recordings which need a device to make sense of the data."

"I'll consult with Hammond and suggest a ton of granite and a tombstone engraver instead."

With that SG-1 arrived at the outskirts of the village and Daniel's reply was cut short by the cheerful greetings by a gaggle of a dozen or so children, some smiling women and a few of the village elders. Most of the men and some of the older boys of the village were either still in the fields eking out enough crops to keep the village from starving or in the high pastures herding the few scrawny goats they held in common. The elderly headman, staff in hand, welcomed them and strolled along with the soldiers back to the village and to his hut for refreshments.

Over tea Daniel and Teal'c were introduced to the village holy man, who with his young acolyte, would accompany them to the archaeological site the following morning.

Jack and Sam would remain at the village keeping an eye on the Gate, establish a working relationship between their worlds and conducting tests for mineral deposits. They wondered if they could improve the living conditions of these people who, on the whole, seemed perfectly content, a bit undernourished but content, if not down right happy.

To welcome these honored guest there would be a communal meal in the evening when the most of the men and boy returned. The people shared all they had and prepared what they thought was a sumptuous feast to be enjoyed in the central courtyard of the encircling huts.

O'Neill looked at the paltry amount of food and the forty or so people it was supposed to feed and broke out the MRE's. The adult although polite were somewhat suspicious of the foreign food; the children were delighted.

After the meal there was a spate of singing. After the villagers were done they looked to SG-1.

"Do you not have singing as part of your traditions?" the village elder asked.

O'Neill smiled and nodded and said "Daniel".

"Jack?"

"Daniel" O'Neill's tone a bit more insistent.

"Oh boy"

Daniel thought for a minute and started a familiar song. They meandered their way through a few rounds of 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' much to the amusement of the villagers.

After the festivities the sleeping children were carried off to their beds, and one of the huts was given to SG-1 for the night.

It was decided that Daniel and Teal'c would set off in the morning while Carter and O'Neill would work on establishing a lasting relationship with their new friends.

They unfurled their sleeping bags but it was too warm to crawl inside of them. Jack took first watch while the others pealed off as much as was decent and bedded down for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The Next Morning**

As they trudged along the path, no more than a goat track, the old man chatted with his young apprentice. He recounted the ancient myths all of which seemed to pertain to goats and taught the boy the sacred chants. Daniel and Teal'c followed behind the old shaman and his young acolyte. The boy was weighed down, carrying a clay pot with embers to start a fire, the shaman's sacred vestments, a ceremonial hat, aromatic wood for the ritual fire, a water skin, a packet of food, a small brass pot, a mat and finally a scroll the shaman could not read.

Daniel stepped up and tried to engage the shaman in conversation while the poor boy was picking up the assorted bundles he continually dropped.

The old man was a cheerful soul who performed the sacred rites by rote. Daniel came to understand the shaman neither knew what the words meant nor whom he was honoring. The rites had been passed from master to apprentice from time immemorial with all understanding lost in transmission. Daniel decided to video tape the ceremony with audio to document the chant. He needed to make a copy of the scroll, hoping he could decipher it if given time.

The old man indicated that he needed to get on with his novice's education and Daniel dropped back a step to walk with Teal'c.

Sam had been on Daniel's mind.

"How long do you think Sam is going to tolerate Jack coddling her like that?"

"Of what do you speak, DanielJackson?"

"You know what I mean, lounging around with him at the village with nothing technical to interest her. As friendly and delightful as these people are, they're barely out of the bronze age."

"Was this not the mission you desired?"

"Well yeah but..don't get me wrong, I'm not sure she should be hiking all over the planet or even going off world. She got pretty banged up at the Alpha site."

Teal'c failed to understand how Daniel could hold so many opposing opinions at one time.

"I do not believe O'Neill would allow her to accompany us if she were incapacitated."

"It's not only the physical. That thing hunted her for days."

"Of this I am aware." Teal'c was having a hard time following Daniel's reasoning.

"They're next to impossible to kill, absolutely relentless and what creeps me out the most is... well they just creep me out."

"I believe that O'Neill despises these creature as much as you. When we found Major Carter, she looked at the end of her strength and was without a weapon to defend herself."

"I thought Jack killed it."

"O'Neill destroyed it with the weapon supplemented with the improved crystal Major Carter had devised. I do not believe she realized that it was through her doing that the Kull soldier had been eliminated. Because of her we will defeat them all."

"She did seem pretty out of it when she came back."

"In her exhaustion she could not go on after it was defeated. Major Carter sought strength from O'Neill."

"Jack? I though she was seeing that cop..."

"He is of no importance. It is O'Neill to whom Major Carter looks to."

"For..." Daniel said with raised eyebrows.

"I do not wish to discuss this further."

They trudged on.

When they arrived at the site Daniel was anxious to get to work photographing the many stelae on the hill top but the old man insisted the rites must be preformed first and all must solemnly attend. The shaman donned his sacred robes and once arrayed, the acolyte prepared the necessary equipment, the scroll was unfurled, the warm air was scented with fumes of incense and the rite began.

The SG team that had made the initial contact failed to mention to Daniel the endless chanting, the wafting of sacred smoke that made him sneeze and ringing of a small gong he would have to endure. Sure it was of interest to Daniel. There was so much to do and hopefully so much new to learn. And he knew that Jack would be hounding him to finish up before he was half done.

Although Daniel would have been thrilled to observe this rite giving it his full attention, his time was limited, so he decided to film the rite with the camera on a tripod so he might be free to allow his minds to concentrate on other things. When he was focusing the lens as the shaman donned his ceremonial robes he noticed some symbols, symbols which were very reminiscent of Ba'al's sigil.

Teal'c was walking the perimeter of the mound and was unaware of Daniel's discovery. Daniel radioed him to discuss it and found any transmission near impossible due to interfering and near deafening crackling static. Teal'c returned from his patrol to see what Daniel wanted. They decided, from what little they could understand of the ritual, the shaman seemed to be invoking nature and seemed to have no knowledge of Ba'al. Either Ba'al had forgotten this world as they had forgotten him or he had never ventured here. And in all reality the embroidered squiggle was probably only a design.

After the rite the boy made the old man tea and prepared him a snack. The shaman soon fell asleep in the shade of a nearby corps of few scrawny trees leaving the boy to pack up all of his regalia.

Daniel and Teal'c stuck to the deep shade photographing and attempting to make initial translations on the fly. They moved from monument to monument following the shade. The monuments themselves seemed to be carved at different times and from different material. Some, although they appeared extremely old, were in excellent shape while others, of a newer vintage, were beginning to be eroded. The assorted inscriptions were in hierarchic, runes, linear B, cuneiform and much to Daniel's delight, a script total unknown to either Daniel or Teal'c.

"So Teal'c what do you know about this inscription."

"The first inscription on this slab appears to be a very old Goa'uld dialect."

And so went most of the rest of their day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter would soon, in O'Neill's words, spend the afternoon schmoozing with the head man.

Daniel and Teal'c were having fun translating the ancient monuments a good 5 clicks from the village.

Well Daniel was supposedly having fun. Teal'c was probably standing guard in the blazing heat and supposedly helping out with the filming and translations and, Jack hoped, not bored out of his mind. With Daniel a few miles away under Teal's watchful eye, Jack didn't have much to do except make nice with the natives while Daniel studied their ancestral treasures. Daniel planned to spend the heat of the day making accurate reproductions of and translating the stelae in the deep shade after a ritual was performed. While Jack and Sam were to spend it in the headman's cabin sipping a refreshing tea that had spent the morning in an cool spring. Jack had toyed with the idea of leaving Teal'c here with Carter but the more he thought about it the happier he was with his final choice. He was sure Teal'c would do Daniel no bodily harm, Teal'c was so much better tuning Daniel's nattering out that he was.

Carter had only just been allowed to go off world. Jack was sure her leg was still hurting but she refused to acknowledge it. She was ready to get back into the fray. Being hunted by the Kull Super Soldier had unnerved her and she needed to prove to herself and to her team that she was not weak. He suspected she was a bit annoyed that he had opted for this milk run for her first mission back. In the field she hated to be treated as anything less than a combat soldier.

Earlier in the day after Daniel and Teal'c left with the shaman, Jack could see Carter begin to relax as the small children tugged on her hands, climbed on her lap and touched her silky blonde hair. He envied those little children.

O'Neill sat as well on the narrow bench occupied by Samantha Carter surrounded by her fan club, a gaggle of little children. He had noticed she moved a little one off her freshly healed leg to the other. He kept another little one from climbing aboard that leg and bounced the small boy on his own dodgy knee.

"How you doing, Carter? Having fun?"

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Yes Sir."

"I hate to take you away from you fan club but the headman wants to have tea."

He didn't not look overwhelmed with the prospect.

"Maybe they'll have cake." she responded with a smile. This was a good day O'Neill thought.

At this a young woman came and tried to gather up the children for their afternoon nap. It was like herding cats. They trailed behind the colonel and his major.

"Tomorrow morning, sir, I'd like to do some testing of a theory I've wanted to explore. We could do it on the way to meet up with Daniel and Teal'c." Sam said as they stroll toward the headman's hut.

Sam was well aware O'Neill was coddling her and she was going to take advantage of his good nature to get some science done.

She bite her bottom lip knowing that if she did things just right in the next few minutes she would get permission, not that he usually refused her anything. She needed to word this just right, simplify if you will, not because he was dumb, no, it was that he grew bored so easily.

"You see, sir, there is this theory of telluric currents. Running under a planets surface are electrical fields caused by geomagnetic current."

O'Neill's eye were beginning to glaze over already. "Magnets, you say."

"Well, sir, on Earth these currents are mapped by geophysicists to study subsurface structures and a possible use is to locate ore deposits."

"Finding naquadah and trinium here?"

"Possibly. And the funny thing is..."

"Funny?"

"Well, sir, megaliths are often found along these lines, sometimes called ley line."  
"Daniel's rocks?"

"Yes sir! And also many spots held sacred on Earth by civilization after civilization are found were these lines converge. The theory is some people can actually sense the electromagnetic currents."

O'Neill, his head cocked to the side, looked at her skeptically. "What, they get all... tingly? Or mystical?"

She laughed "We could find out tomorrow, sir."

O'Neill had to smile and give in of course.

Then it occurred to him. "Tomorrow? Not tomorrow, they have another half day out there. And it's a long walk and it's hot." he whined.

"We could meet them half way. And I really like to get some data." Sam bargained.

"Should we bring dowsing rods?"

She glared while still smiling, she was talented at keeping her commander in line.

"The reception was rather crackly when Teal'c checked in. Could your magnetic... ah" He waved his fingers around.

"Electromagnetic currents." Carter supplied.

"Yea those. Could they be causing the static?"

"More than likely, we'll find out more tomorrow."

"How early did you want to set out?"

"Around three"

"In the afternoon?"

"Ah, no..."

"A.M.! 0300!"

Sam gave a hopeful smile. "It's cooler then."

"Geez Carter. How about 0430?"

"Yes, sir." Sam got just what she wanted with the colonel thinking he got what he wanted too.

He might object but he always gave her what she asked for.

One of the women, even while smiling broadly at the friendly strangers, brooked no disobedience from the little ones or from their ineffectual minder. She sent them off to their lunch and naps as was their custom during the heat of the day. She then lead the officers to her hut for a meal and conversation with their headman, her elderly father.

The first sound that roused O'Neill from his daydream of wooded hillsides, a cool mountain stream and the lovely Samantha Carter was the loud pounding of a mailed fist nearly splintering the cottage door. Shouting voices ordered the inhabitants to immediately come outdoors to the village center and assemble there.

Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter had been sitting at a low table sipping tea listening to the village elder prattle on about the beauty of his village, the health and strength of his people, the fertility of their fields and the clear sweet water that they drew from their many wells. When the old man went on about the powerful draft animals that supplied power to the mills and plows, O'Neill looked out the window at the scrawny donkeys in the dry dust field and let him mind wonder. He continued to smile, tried to look interested and nodded his head but his heart was 'in the highlands, a-chasing the deer' (with his apologies to Robbie Burns). Sam had no doubt the colonel's mind was elsewhere while the headman spoke, someone had to pay him attention and it fell to her.

The old man's question "Is this lovely woman your mate O'Neill?" brought Jack slightly out of his fog, his eyes, dreamily and quite inappropriately, tracked over to Carter but before he could open his mouth to answer all hell broke loose.

The sound of a ship landing, Jaffa deploying.

Then came the pounding.

And the shouting.

And the screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Although kitted out in desert camo BDU's and even with vests and jackets stripped off, it was still too warm for Jack's taste and thought that sitting in a cool spring would feel so much better. His mind had drifted off when the sound of screaming women, Jaffa troops and a staff blast broke his reverie. A mailed fist pounded on the door and everyone was ordered out to meet their saviors.

The Jaffa seemingly had come out of nowhere and now at least 20 of them surrounded the small collection of cottages that comprised the village.

A Jaffa stood in the center of the assembled villagers, although many still hid trembling in their cottages, and with aloud and booming voice instructed them to place their belonging on a cloth or blanket in front of them. They were to bring no weapons and nothing they could not easily carry.

"The great Lord Ba'al has looked upon you with generous favor as his beloved children and has granted you a new home closer to his heart. You will be freed from the drudgery of this arid and barren land. A world, that the god Ba'al has entrusted to the demigod Belial, a world that is rich and fertile awaits you and you shall be blessed with it's bounty.

But heed this. Although our gracious Lord Ba'al is boundless in his gifts, he is swift to punish those who disobey or are dismissive of his blessings. He will brook no dissension.

First, bow the knee to his might."

The crowd slowly found themselves on their knees encouraged by the crackle of armed staff weapons of the remaining Jaffa who surrounded the village. Those who refused were forced down or swiftly dispatched.

"Now rise and go quickly and gather you things."

O'Neill with his back to the wall on the side of the window, peered out. The Jaffa, and there were a lot of them, had a variety of tattoos, most looked like Ba'al's. That moment stretched into what seemed like hours of indecision – stand and fight, run and hide, or pretend to be one of the locals and escape at the earliest opportunity. Stand and fight, which was his first impulse, or run and hide, both posed danger to the people. Already many were out of their homes with their children well within range of the lethal staff weapons. So stand and fight, considering they were seriously outnumbered, would just lead to senseless slaughter of the innocent and more than likely themselves as well. The village was surrounded by troops so slipping out and leaving the villagers to their own devises seemed callous and quite impossible as well. But to be in Ba'al clutches again terrified him; the thought of Sam in Ba'al's hands was beyond terror. As Carter opened her mouth to ask him a question he slid his fingers over her lips, his eyes bright with alarm. The tingling sensation of his fingers against her lips was distracting. Again a fist pounded on the door bring them both back to the dire situation.

Jack looked around and grabbed their packs and emptied them on the bed. He started filling the pockets of his cargo pants with meds and power bars and anything else he thought might help without arousing too much suspicion. Carter, realizing what he was doing, did the same. Jack looked toward the elderly man and said.

"Clothes we need..."

"Yes, yes." The headman, no fool, gave them the local clothing - a long shapeless dress for Carter which she tugged over her rolled up pants and cinched it at the waist and a tunic for O'Neill which fell mid thigh, covering the bulging cargo pockets. Sam kicked off her boots and slipped on a pair of sandals while Jack kept his on. They were a little high tech for the planet but resembled the local men's footwear and were dusty enough to pass muster, especially with the his pants unbloused and now covering most of them. The headman's wife handed each a blanket on which they tossed an extra set of clothing she provided and provisions for a few days.

If the Jaffa were taking only the young as slaves perhaps they would slip by as elders, especially with Jack's silver hair. If the Jaffa were taking everyone they needed to be prepared. Carter hid their weapons under the straw mattress of the bed and O'Neill grabbed his radio and gave a quick call to Daniel and Teal'c. They were too far to help and too few to succeed. But at least they would know what had happened. All he heard was the crackle of interference and hoped at least part of his message got through. He tossed the radio and hoped for the best. Sam was haphazardly grabbing handfuls of items and stuffed them into what room remained in her pockets. There was still the hope they could remain sheltered in the hovel and escape capture.

The door just about splintered with the next strike of a Jaffa fist.

Before the door swung open Jack tugged a shawl over Sam's blond hair.

* * *

Daniel, deep in translation mode, was annoyed at the irritating noise coming from his radio. "Yes Jack, what do you want?" but in reply he heard only static. He fiddled with his radio and tried to contact Jack. Only static. The stelae were carved from a stone rich in naquadah, so much so it had made Teal'c somewhat irritable. Or it could have been the boredom and excessive heat.

The radio call was probably Jack reminding them to eat lunch, stay in the shade, keep hydrated, use sunscreen or be careful or, more likely, hurry the hell up. Or it could be anyone of his annoying mother hen reminders. Daniel had work to do and he wasn't an idiot. _'And anyway_ ' Daniel thought ' _I have another half day so I hope he's not ready to go back to the SGC_ '. They planned to walk back tomorrow after the worst of the heat of the day and he would check in with Jack at the village then. With less talk and distractions maybe he could get something accomplished.

* * *

They had come to the planet the afternoon before so Daniel could have an early start. The site was a good 6 clicks from the Stargate and 5 from the village. Ever since a UVA had transmitted pictures of the target hill top and SG- 6 brought back the blurry images, Daniel had been salivating to get to the monoliths which were covered in a variety of runes, hieroglyphics, and other exotic characters. He thought this might prove to be a Rosetta Stone of intergalactic languages and be of incomprehensible help in translations. Jack was bored before they started and he did not want the freshly healed Carter to walk that far. It had been decided that he and Carter would remain in the village as a base camp and Teal'c and Daniel would hike and photograph and translate until their two day mission was up. Then it was up to Teal'c to get Daniel to return. Jack didn't envy him.

Jack had thought he had a cushy assignment – bunking with the natives with Carter for company. It seemed, now that he had a staff weapon poking the small of his back, he was dead wrong. The only saving grace was they were Jaffa , real Jaffa not the goddamned Kull Super Soldiers. They had at least a fighting chance.

* * *

"What the hell was that!"

Teal'c grabbed Daniel and pulled his into the deep shade of the monolith they had been photographing.

"Did you see that!"

Teal'c thought ' _How could I have not._ '

Two Tel'tacs flew from the direction of the village gathering both speed and altitude.

"Do you think that's what Jack was … oh god do you think they have Jack and Sam?"

"I will go back" Teal'c stated.

"I'm coming with you."

"Stay, protect the old man and the boy. Go into the stand of trees by the stream away from this barren spot."

"You'll need backup to help Sam and Jack."

"I fear it will be too late by the time I travel to the village, even running at full speed."

And with that Teal'c was off.

* * *

I want to thank all who are reading this story and especially those who are reviewing. Z


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Teal'c ran full out until he came to the once peaceful village. There was no sign of any remaining marauding Jaffa, only the elders and the very young remained, some numb with fear, others wailed. Many of the huts had doors swinging off their hinges, others smoldered from staff weapon fire. The smallest children were huddled under the protection of the woman who kept them safe during the raid by remaining hidden in the cottage where they napped during the noon day heat. Many of the elders were bruised or frightened but anxious to secure help in finding their kinsmen. A few lay dead of staff wounds. All of this no doubt the work of a Jaffa raid.

Teal'c, after trying his radio and only getting static, sent a boy to run as fast as he could to the sacred site, to inform Daniel of the state of the village and asked him to return as quickly as possible.

Teal'c proceeded to the Stargate, dialed the SGC as soon as he ascertained from the remaining villagers that in the raid many of the young men and women had been abducted and it appeared that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were among the missing.

Within the hour two SG teams arrive planet side with a search and rescue mission. Accompanying them were medics.

On his return Daniel Jackson, after being filled in by Teal'c, took the task of interviewing the villagers. First among them was the village chieftain.

"They came without warning. It had happened once before in the time of my grandfather's youth but I never thought we would see the like again."

The old man was frightened and greatly troubled by the loss of his kinsmen.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter."

An older woman standing nearby overheard them and said "They threw him down as if to kill him but she pleaded for his life."

"Oh yes. She wouldn't let them kill him." the old man rejoined.

"What? What happened."

Teal'c stopped what he was doing to listen the headman.

"There were too many of the Jaffa. They threatened to kill whoever opposed them. They ordered us to stand before them. There was no where to hide. So I gave your soldier and the pretty woman some clothing to appear as one of us."

The old man got slowly to his feet and tugged Daniel's arm so that he would follow him into his cottage. He lifted the mat on the bed and exposed weapons and TAC vests with assorted articles scattered about. Daniel picked up Jack's cap and tucked it into his vest.

"They dressed here."

And as the chieftain pointed down Daniel saw Sam's boots.

"They went into the village center with the others. It seemed the Jaffa wanted only the young and I thought he, your warrior with his graying hair, would be spared. But when one of the Jaffa grabbed the pretty woman to hurry her along..."

"Oh yes, when they were separating the women from the men she would not move, would not leave his side, so the warrior grabbed her." the older woman added.

"Yes" the elder continued "when the warrior grabbed her arm and pushed her O'Neill became angry that they should touch his mate. He brought attention to himself. It was very unwise."

"Yes" the old woman chimed in again "admirable but foolish."

 _'But that was Jack',_ Daniel thought.

"The Jaffa threw him down and would have killed him but she told them of his strength and they took him too." the elder concluded.

All of the villagers who were present at the raid were interviewed and their medical need attended to. They were asked to draw the symbol tattooed on the Jaffa's foreheads and asked if they heard the name of the Goa'uld they served. Many were still terrified and could not remember even if there were tattoos, others villagers were unsure. Others drew a variety of symbols. The symbol, the crescents shapes the formed Ba'al's sigil predominated. Daniel felt actually physical pain at the thought of his friends in the hands of Ba'al.

Standing in the center of the village Daniel looked around at the sight of the struggle, hoping against hope there would be a clue to help them find his missing team mates. Where the hell were they? Were they still alive? Would he have only some carved monument to remember them, a white tombstone amid a long line of them? He should have warned them the minute he saw that symbol on the shaman's clothing. Was it his fault? Teal'c's presence jogged him out of his funk. The Jaffa, although made of sterner stuff than the archaeologist, looked just as devastated.

The two SG teams remained on the planet to continue helping the villagers repair their home and providing medical help. They also continued to ask the people to relate their experience of the raid in hopes to glean any further useful information. Two names were brought up by a few of the villagers and included in the report sent on to the SGC.

Daniel and Teal'c returned to the SGC to make a more complete report to General Hammond. They both felt distressed at their lack of information. They were both ordered to do what they did best - Daniel to research and Teal'c to seek out information on the Jaffa who raided the village and the Goa'uld they served.

In his office at the SGC, with a little research Daniel realized this before unheard of Goa'uld might well be a lackey of Ba'al. In the ancient text of Earth the Semitic term Beli'ya'al or Belial was used in reference to one who was worthless or lawless and more worrisome, a demon. With the state of turmoil in the galaxy it really was anyone's guess who he was. Perhaps a former subservient Goa'uld looking to establish himself using Ba'al name to garner respect.

Daniel requested that their allies, the Tok'ra and Free Jaffa be asked for any information about this Goa'uld and further any information that could aid in the return of their officers - his team mates and friends.

By the time he handed in his finished reported to General Hammond Teal'c was dressed in the battle gear of the Jaffa and about to embark and Walter's next duty was to contact the Tok'ra.

The word demon kept rattling around in Daniel's mind. He feared for the safety of his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Sam's Cell**

She woke, heart thumping in her chest. Dreams, vivid dreams swirling in her mind.

She dreamed he was dead.

She dreamed she found him, too late, still warm, but the spark of life gone, his eyes dull and sightless.

She dreamed she found a rotting corpse, ravaged by animals, home to maggots and flies.

She dreamed she found his skeleton still clad in the shred of his uniform.

She dreamed he was still alive.

She dreamed his eyes glowed with the sinister force of the Goa'uld.

She dreamed he lived on Eudora walking with a very pregnant dark haired woman.

She dreamed he was a slave, chained and filthy and worked near to death.

She thought, oh god, the best she could hope for was he was in a cell very much like hers.

She wondered if he dreamed of her?

She tried to remember - the peaceful village and a promise of an easy mission. She had tried to shake her insecurities and had felt safe with the colonel at her side.

Then the attack began. At first she felt panic at the thought of Kull warriors, panic that made her leg ache and froze her reaction time. But no, they were Jaffa. They grouped the people they wanted, excluding the very old and very young and executed anyone who dared defy them. And then the women were separated and herded with their meager belongings into the ship. It was the last time she saw O'Neill. He was raising Cain at being separated. She had begged for his life, attested to his strength and usefulness. She could only hope he was safe. His graying hair could be an asset causing the Jaffa to reject him as a slave. But in reality she hoped he was on the ship too and that she would see him again and they would escape together. It was terribly selfish of her she thought but she didn't want to be here alone. Her mind must be muddled to think like that.

The food had been drugged, she was sure of that. Or maybe it was something in the air. No, that didn't make any sense, it would have affected the Jaffa. No, that was wrong too, their symbiotes would have neutralized the effects of the drugs. She couldn't think straight and she kept being flooded with memories of her vivid dreams. They were probably a byproduct of the drugs and her fear of being stranded alone.

Alone, that was a joke. She was cheek by jowl crowded in with at least 30 other women, some of whom were wailing, some shaking with fear, some numb and rocking, others seething with anger. The cell was so crowded it was impossible for half of them to lie down. These women didn't seem to be all from the dusty village of P3C-428. Pacing would only get you angry shoves. She needed to see if she could access the locking mechanism. This certainly wasn't the Tel'tac she was initially herded into. Sam couldn't remember leaving the cargo ship. And then what... she was in a Ha'tak...well that made the most sense. If she could escape she was without a weapon, how could she take over the ship single handed.

If he were here they'd have a chance. If he were here she wouldn't be alone.

She had lost track of time and fell again into a drugged doze fraught with vivid dreams. The sound of the Jaffa marching toward the cell had all the women roused from their torpor. A Jaffa called out a word she had never heard before but it was obvious some of the women recognized. These were not the women from the village from which she was abducted. The cell was opened, and these women, clutching their meager belongings, were herded out and down the passage way. There was a lot of shouting both the women and the Jaffa back at them and in the distance voices.

After about a half hour it was their turn to gather their bundles and be led through the passageways of the ship. They looked about frantically hoping to catch a glimpse of their men. One called out, then many followed, shouting the names of brothers, husbands and fathers. Sam felt the need too. If the men's cells were nearby they would hear, Sam needed the colonel to know she was here. And perhaps, perhaps he would respond.

She couldn't expose his true identity, not on one of Ba'al's ship. 'Colonel' or 'sir' were the first words to come to mind but then she remembered their code.

"Jonah", she yelled, "It's Thera, Jonah, Jonah.".

The Jaffa warned them to be silent but the women's fear of losing their loved ones overcame their fear of the Jaffa. The women called all the louder. And voices, indistinct and in the distance, responded.

Was it him, did she hear someone call 'Thera' or was it a delusion of her drug fogged mind?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Jack's Cell**

God almighty, he felt awful - the nausea, the weird dreams, the blurred vision, a godawful headache. It felt as though his eyeball were... what... he couldn't think of a good analogy, they just hurt. And the retched pain in his head, more like an ax in the forehead as apposed to a trivial nail.

Now that he was more aware of his surroundings it was the smell that predominated. He knew that the crowd in the cell with him were mostly farmers and herdsmen but it smelled as though a few billy goats were slipped in there with them. There were more than the few men take from the village on P3C-428. The others he did not recognize but figured they were taking in raid similar to the one he and his team experienced. He looked around – _where the hell were they?_

He had no idea how long he was out. What he did remember was a squadron of Jaffa emerging from out of nowhere and the Tel'tac landing at the edge of the village. They had total control of the populous with minutes. He was in the headsman's hut at the time and barely had time to react as a large fist pounded on the door demanding everyone inside come out and surrendered to the will of their god.

It was his fault that he and possibly the rest of his team were in this predicament – he wasn't paying attention. He let his mind drift. He was off world and in charge of a mission and he was daydreaming. And now he couldn't let that anger cloud his mind. He had to think.

The one thing that stood out in his memory of that fateful day was that Carter had saved his life.

He couldn't remember if it were something he said or he didn't move fast enough or that particular Jaffa was in a bad mood. Oh yeah, it was that Jaffa who grabbed Carter that was not something he could just let go. Neither could the Jaffa so he had found himself slammed face down on the ground. A metal tipped boot kicked him over and a fully charged staff weapon was aimed at his gut. And all he could think was 'die slow and die hard.' And then there, facing that stern man, was Carter demanding he let Jack live.

"He is strong – a hard worker. Please"

The staff weapon crackled with electricity.

And then she begged.

And the Jaffa relented. He clicked off the staff weapon and with a jerk of his head granted O'Neill life.

Then after the women were take away about 10 men of the village, along with O'Neill, all with their meager belongs, were herded into a Tel'tac. From there hurtled through the atmosphere to an awaiting Ha'tak. They were marched into a large cell already half full and after that things got a little fuzzy.

More anger surged within him. Why the hell did Carter expose herself to possible retribution or even recognition? You never expose you weakness to the enemy. And why now would she do this for him? He though she was over that, over him.

He didn't know how long he and the men in the cell were unconscious. And now that he was aware it seemed like hours before the Ha'tak had finally dropped out of hyper-drive. He thought perhaps they were near their destination and wondered if he would see Carter again. And unless there was another cell filled with male prisoners he was sure Daniel and Teal'c escaped capture. Everything had happened so fast, he was sure the Jaffa went for the easy targets, getting the most bang for the buck.

He heard that familiar sound coming down the hallway, the tromping and clanging of marching Jaffa. The sound of the approaching squadron of Jaffa caused the men in the cell to scurry in panic, flattening themselves against the back wall of the cell. The Jaffa in charge approached the cell shouting at the men. About half of the men, the men from another village, were ordered out and marched off.

No sooner than the sounds of the men faded in the distance, voices of women were heard. It didn't sound as though they were hurt. They were shouting for their mates.

O'Neill listened intently but recognize neither voice nor name.

He was disturbed at the thought he might not be reunited with Carter.

Within a half an hour the process repeated somewhat. He could hear Jaffa herding women down a corridor near the men's cell. Again there was shouting, the women calling for loved ones and the remaining men responding.

Jack didn't know if it was his imagination but he was sure he heard Carter. Carter calling for Jonah. He knew what that meant from a very awkward conversation not more than a few years ago.

 _After a harrowing experience on another misogynistic world Colonel O'Neill and his team met after the debrief to exchange ideas on how they could better handle things. They had been put in questionable positions more than once on planets where the SGC and the Tau'ri were unknown and captured on a few. When these folks were known not to have any communications with the Goa'uld, SG-1 could be themselves. But if there were any chance that the natives might have even scant knowledge or rare contact with the Goa'uld they would assume different identities, usually explorers or traders. Occasionally these natives would assume Major Carter was one of their wives. They had tried to persuade the locals on an occasion or two that she was one of their sisters but then the 'horse trading' began, the natives sought to buy her for a bride or concubine or even demand the 'gift' of her. As soon as one of them realized this problem might evolved they would alert the others with a simple signal. Not three weeks before a woman member of SG-4 was attacked and was rescued before she was assaulted. It made this plan all the more important to consider._

 _So that there would be no confusion, Daniel suggested that they play certain roles and have a system of code names they could all agree upon and hopefully remember, knowing full well O'Neill propensity to forget or mangle names. This would blow their cover and cause them to be held as saboteurs or worse._

 _Sam thought the idea had merit and O'Neill unenthusiasticly agreed. Teal'c, of course, would have no part of it and anyway he would be a hard one to go undercover._

 _Daniel further suggested that he would play Sam's mate, and Teal'c the groups hired bodyguard. And Daniel said, with an air of innocence and a glimmer of a smirk, that Jack could play Sam's father. Jack glowered at him._

 _Sam having given it quite a bit of thought suggested that Daniel was more suited to play her brother considering their similar coloring. And then she suggested that she go by 'Thera' and O'Neill by 'Jonah'._

 _There was an almost imperceptible shake of O'Neill's head._

 _He got up and started to pace. Jack dragged a hand across his face, then looked at her intently. Everything they went through, everything they felt and did, came rushing back._

" _Are you nuts? This is a very bad idea, a monumentally stupid idea." O'Neill was getting wound up "How can you even..."_

" _Sir" she interrupted his tirade "you'll remember and it won't seem like we're dissembling."_

" _No, no, no." He was adamant._

 _He paced some more while the others seemed to agree this plan would work. They all looked at him. He wondered if he should swallow his pride and take the role of paterfamilias. How could anyone believe this beautiful woman was sire by him? So it was the role of husband he needed to assume. What an insane idea! Maybe it could be in their bag of tricks and never be needed._

 _He shook his head and finally acceded to her idea, he always did, even if it was stabbing him in the heart._

" _You're sure?" he asked._

 _She looked back, not needing to answer, and nodded. This was one name he'd remember, that she was sure of._

 _And he was sure it was one of the stupidest things he had ever agreed to. Sure too, he wouldn't forget._

 _Talk about playing with fire._

 _He wondered if it would hurt her too or had she put those memories aside like so many other things._

Hearing someone call "Jonah" he wanted to shout back and 'Carter' was on the tip of his tongue. But it was 'Thera' he bellowed out until the sounds of the women faded in the distance.

Within fifteen minutes or so the rest of men were ordered out. These men complied, although unaware of what awaited them. They were eager to join the others and not be left behind in the cell. The head Jaffa, using his staff weapon, separated and pushed back into the cell two of the youngest muscular young men. Then pointing to Jack he said "You, strong, hard worker, you stay too".

"No, no, take me. Let me go with them." Jack cried out.

The Jaffa gave him an evil smile. Then the cell slammed shut on the three of them.

' _This was bad, very bad_ ' O'Neill thought fearing he would never see Carter again. Together they had a much better chance, apart their chances or at least his chances were dismal and looking worse by the minute. Jack did not know what Sam, all alone, might face or be forced to do.

A while later, time filled with much apprehension, the three men, the two muscular villagers and Jack O'Neill, grabbed their belongings and were released from their cell. O'Neill calculated whether he could take the three Jaffa herding them forward. If he did where would he go. A staff weapon poked him in the back and he was directed to a room off a main hallway. It was a room whose walls were lined with chains.

"Only this one" the Jaffa said while pointing to Jack.

The slave looked at the agitated man who was suddenly grabbed from behind, his pack flung to the floor and kicked aside by the Jaffa. And although struggling violently Jack was easily hauled forward by two burly Jaffa. Jack hated this, he hated being bound. The slave selected chains and proceeded to clamp manacles around his wrists and affix leg irons to his ankles. The chains between his legs barely gave him room to walk, limiting his gait to an awkward shuffle.

After the shackles were clamped on O'Neill, he thought about wrapping the chains around the Jaffa's neck and wringing the life out of him. He was angry. Actually he had been angry a lot since Carter's boyfriend arrived on the scene. Or had it started at Ba'al's resort, or maybe it always lurked deep inside of him. He needed to put his anger aside at least for now and use his head. He had to put all of his feeling aside if he were to survive. A swift poke in his back with a staff weapon brought him back to the present. One of the Jaffa ordered the nearest man to pick up the shackled man's belongings and follow them.

The three men were marched off to an awaiting Tel'tac and their fate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Belial was livid. One of Ba'al's Ha'taks had arrived with a paltry shipment of slaves. They were delivered to the villages and mines as instructed but the attitude of the servants of Ba'al was appalling. There was a message from the great Lord Ba'al. This message, presented as an order, was delivered by not a Goa'uld, some mid ranged associate of Ba'al, but a mere Jaffa, and not a First Prime or one ennobled with age or success in battle. The Jaffa who was sent to communicate with Belial's gracious divinity had the audacity to stand and show the god no deference. He proclaimed Ba'al's ordered was though they were orders coming from the Jaffa himself.

Belial was to care for the slaves he had and to increase their number. There would be no more slaves delivered. The Ha'tak used to ferry slaves was, as of this moment, reassigned to the war effort. Belial could, for the time being, continue to used the one he now inhabited.

Belial was to continue the mining of precious minerals and store them until they were sent for. Belial was to continue fostering agriculture and only send the produce and dressed animal carcasses as requested. When the request came there was to be no delay in shipment.

Belial would not be sent anymore Jaffa to control the planet or man his Ha'tak. If he could recruit more all well and good. If not he would have to make do.

The Goa'uld was so angry he could feel the energy flowing into the hand device he wore. He longed to burn a hole through the forehead of that arrogant Jaffa. He was glad he chose to receive Ba'al's emissary from his modest throne on the Peltec as opposed to the grand throne of the audience hall on an upper deck. It would only have emphasized how few Jaffa and servants he had to wait upon him.

Having delivered his message the Jaffa gave a slight dip of his head in deference to the god and without being dismissed he signaled his troops and they marched off .

While he fumed Belial feared someday Ba'al would need this Ha'tak for his war effort. And if so Belial would be forced to live on the surface among the rabble. He had plans for a palace complex, spacious rooms with elegant fittings, grand baths for himself, utilitarian ones for his attendants, barracks for his Jaffa and perhaps a harem. He could envision a ziggurat, the territory of the priests. One of these temples, rich with carvings and inlaid with gold and precious gems, for worship of Ba'al and of course one just as opulent, although perhaps not as massive, for himself, the god who lived amongst them. He did not have the man power to accomplish this. To start and not be able to finish would cause the slaves to doubt. Doubt leads to insurrection. He did not enough Jaffa. He needed to lure more to his service.

Belial though perhaps a small temple would be a good start, gathering the brightest of the peasants to one central town. Maybe not the brightest but the most devout, gathering those devoted to him was more practical.

For now he chose to keep his distance from the rabble. Except of course when the demands of his service to Ba'al overruled his better judgment. Or when they could satisfy his appetites.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **The Farm Hamlet**

One minute the women were calling for their men while stumbling through the strange golden corridors and the next, they were in a loading dock open to the vast emptiness of space with only a blue crescent in sight. The Jaffa bellowed at them, attempting to herd the anxious women into a Tel'tac. The agitation of the women grew worse resulting in much pushing and shoving on the Jaffa's part and howling resentment by the women. The last woman was forced in, the cargo doors were shut and the Tel'tac hurtled through space to a hamlet on the planet's surface.

Sam and the other dazed women exited the cargo ship to their new home. There was a large wooden structure before them, spacious lawns around it with acres of garden plots bordered by treed hedge rows and acres of orchards beyond that. They were approached tentatively by a few of the resident villagers. Before they could get their bearings another Tel'tac landed. The door opened and their men tumbled out. There were tears and embraces as family groups reunited. The newcomers looked around to a green fertile planet with lush fields and trees bursting with ripening fruit, the land promised by their abductors.

Sam began to feel the threads of panic. She looked through the milling crowd again. These were, for the most part, the villagers she was kidnapped with. Jack O'Neill was not among them, he was not there.

 _Maybe another group will come, maybe he'll be on the next ship._

These thoughts scurried through her mind as an older woman, one of the village elders of this world, gathers up the newcomers. Sam was reticent to follow but she was quite aware how potentially dangerous it could be to stand out.

Blundering along with the crowd Sam looked desperately for a means of escape, worried that she'd be abandoned here alone – but not alone.

The villagers were cheerful, it was the height of the harvest and harvest was bountiful. Most of the villagers welcomed the extra hands and strong backs to help them reap the riches of their hard work and the bounty of their god.

Of course there was some grumbling –

more hungry mouths to feed,

more ragged beggars to clothe,

and more homeless to provide shelter in their already cramped quarters,

lazy newcomers who didn't know what hard work meant,

newcomers who didn't know the ways of the village,

potential rival for mates with wandering eyes.

The newcomers were shown the sleeping quarters in a large communal building, given a simple meal, instructed in the operation of the farm and orchards and what was expected of them. Finally they were left to settle in for the night.

Sam took a hard look at her surroundings.

There seemed to be no authority outside of the older woman and there was obviously no Goa'uld in this simple primitive village. There was a small shrine to the gods on a slight rise off to one side and which was seemingly ignore by the locals. There was no god walking among them. This primitive hamlet didn't seem up to the grandeur the Goa'uld usually surrounded themselves with.

And the Jaffa were gone. They had left with the cargo ship.

And no Stargate – no way home.

And no Colonel.

Sam's greatest fear was that he was dead. She tried desperately not to think about this, afraid she would lose heart. She had been taught well – survive and escape. They, SG-1 as a team, had done it before.

But for the past several months SG-1 had been split up more than they were together and that's when she ran into the most trouble. Alone on the Prometheus she barely escaped with her life. She was still in turmoil from the fear that the head wound could have lasting consequences.

In the midst of a crowd she was alone here. The last time, not 3 weeks ago, was one of the most horrible experiences of her life – the Alpha base was invaded by Anubis' Kull warriors then obliterated by the self-destruct. So many dead. And finally she was alone, hunted relentlessly like an animal, and she had nearly succumb. Until they came for her, the Colonel and Teal'c.

At first glance this place did not seem as dangerous. She'd have the time and hopefully the opportunity to use every trick, every idea, every chance. She'd survive and either escape or they would come. They would come to get her - the Colonel, Teal'c or Daniel. She could count on them. No man was ever left behind no matter how long to took.

She tried not to shake, her mind was racing but her body knew fear.

It seemed that most of the adult villagers as well as the newcomers were paired up. Sam had become aware she and another young woman were the only newly arrived without mates. Unfortunately it was she and the young woman, A'tima, who garnered the most attention, attention they had rather not, comprised chiefly of blatant stares and leers. Some of the men seemed very interested in acquiring another mate causing their current mates to be down right hostile.

The older woman, Sudra, took A'tima and Sam under her wing. This woman seemed to have the respect of the villagers and took special regard of the women whose husbands were away at the mine. It was common knowledge that the men who currently worked the mine were well muscled and stood for no one messing around with their wives or daughters when they were gone. But not all miners returned every time. And unattached females were fair game.

Sudra sat them down, poured each a cup of tea and gave them her version of a pep talk.

"You have to stop thinking about the home you left. When I first came here as a young woman – don't look so surprised. I, too, was young once. I wanted desperately to get back to my home village, my friends and my family. But it was not to be. I made my home here. It was the god's will. Found my mate here, had my children here and so must you. This is the will of the gods. Stop yearning for what you left behind and look at what is right in front of you. Grasp what life has to offer. Your mates may yet return but if it is not to be so the gods will provide."

When it was known Sudra had taken a liking to these young women most of the outrageous suggestions of the randier men ceased although more subtle overtures remained.

Finding out that some of the village men were away working at a mine in the far north and would return to help with the harvest brought a measure of peace to Sam. Here is where she placed her hope, the fragile hope that the Colonel was alive and would return. And they would escape together. Meanwhile she had to think and to plan. There had to be a way out, there had to be.

That night Sam was given a rush mat and a thread bare blanket and found a spot to settle down. The young woman A'tima had followed Sam like a lost puppy.

Sam needed to inventory the goods she had squirreled away. During the confusion of the attack and in the rush to pack away supplies before joining the other villagers prostrate before the subjugating Jaffa, Sam had amassed a jumble of items. She had most of the necessities of life, from shampoo through aspirins, a few items of clothing, plus a few of the Colonel's things. Sam was sure there had been mono filament and fish hooks in one of the pockets of his TAC vest and wondered if he had them. She had his migraine meds and sincerely hoped he didn't need them and what made her smile was a tiny container of dental floss. The Colonel was always after them to take care of the little things – take care of their teeth, always have dry socks, etc. He said these little things could undermine a mission if they became a distraction. He insisted they break in a new pair of boots before wearing them on a mission. She wished she had those boots she left behind. She wished she had the man she left behind.

On one of the many tree trunk pillars that supported the roof of the communal building Sam hung her pack of meager belongings from a peg. Then she tried to arrange the crumbling mat and thin blanket into a bed. A'tima meekly laid down her sleeping mat beside her.

Once everyone quieted Sam slipped out to stare into the night. She felt agitated and restless and needed time to think, to plan. In her mind she replayed her hallucination on the Prometheus, she could hear O'Neill say "Go save your ass."

And every day and every night she looked for a way to do just that. After four days of staying up more than half the night, hard physical labor during the day and fending off offers of 'a good time' Sam was exhausted. When she lay down to sleep the next night her hallucination on the Prometheus again came to mind. This time thoughts of the feel his hands and lips brought her a measure of comfort.

* * *

Two weeks later Sam found herself in the same place as that first night, sitting outside the lodge, staring out into the night. Not much seemed different than the first night except for the calluses on her hands and the ache in her muscles. However now she had begun to accumulate a bit of intel. She had a good idea of when each Tel'tac arrived to pick up produce. There was no way the leaders of the village could communicate with the Jaffa so the Jaffa had to have a schedule. It didn't seem terrible efficient to Sam but...well no one asked her.

At night occasionally a Tel'tac would land. Sam wasn't sure what the Jaffa were up to but these very young warriors seemed to be just boys, as young as Rya'c. Then she began to notice the Jaffa were cozying up to the teen aged girls. In her desperation she thought about approaching one of these young men. She remembered what Jolinar had to do with Binar to escape Netu. Would she have to do something similar to escape or to merely survive? The very thought embarrassed her and certainly there were enough younger nubile women for the Jaffa. Better yet she thought perhaps she could steal the Tel'tac while the Jaffa were otherwise occupied. She never had the opportunity. They had the presence of mind to always keep a guard.

* * *

After 23 days Sam was beginning to lose hope. She couldn't see a way out, couldn't, no matter how she wracked her brain, couldn't formulate an escape plan. She had charted the comings and goings of the cargo ships, observed the phases of their moon and calculated the hours of the day and the approximate change of season, roughly early to mid fall. She was cognizant the usual wind direction and weather patterns. She had a grasp on the social architecture of the village, Daniel would be proud. But none of this was any help to her. She gathered a lot of facts but knew nothing. She was ready to bludgeon the next ship full of Jaffa and commandeer the craft. This would only get her killed. The Jaffa might be young but four to one, armed verses unarmed were pretty steep odds.

She thought about her Colonel, Jack O'Neill. She tried to remember how long it took to retrieve him from Eudora, from the moon with Maybourne and the hallucinogenic arugula, and save him from the clutches of Ba'al. The time seemed to stretch so much longer from this side and it was no where as long as he had to suffer. It gave her a deeper respect for the man.

In the beginning she had watched and waited each and every time a Tel'tac arrived wondering if this time it would bring him.

She wondered if she would see him in chains, see him battered and bruised or gagged for his smart mouth.

She wondered if he would ever walk off the next cargo ship.

She hoped against hope she would not be stuck here alone, with only a fleeting hope he was still alive. She had tried to watch surreptitiously from a distance, not wanting to be too obvious. Ready to drop whatever was in her arms to run to him.

She hoped against hope, against the mounting despair she felt numbing her soul.

She had been so angry, so disappointed with him when he came home from Eudora now she wondered how he managed to survive with his sanity intact. Maybe his settling into the life on Eudora made it tolerable for him, kept him from despair and madness. Maybe she should take a page from his book. The people here for the most part were nice and others not so. Some of the so-called newcomers, yearning for the land of their birth, blamed her for the raid on their planet.

But this was an agricultural hamlet not far out of the middle ages. She could not spend the rest of her life here. She certainly would not find a mate here. On Earth settling for Pete had been a desperate enough move. She had resigned herself that she would never have the man she loved so she opted for convenient and normal. She feared that was a disaster in the making.

Sitting here on an alien planet, stuck in this mud hole, her private life in shambles, no one knew where she was, not knowing if her friends were alive or dead Sam felt the sting of moister gather in her eyes. _No, damn it, I will not cry. I'm a highly trained officer and scientist and I have resources I have yet to tap. And they won't stop looking for me._ The Colonel would have given her that pep talk but he wasn't here so she gave it to herself.

At home when Sam lay down to sleep her mind usually brought up the projects she had been working on or the next mission SG-1 was preparing for or the need to write up the report of the last mission. Here what was there to think about – the next apple to pick, the next turnip to wrench out of the ground. She worried about her team mates – why weren't they here to rescue her. She was sure they were safe. Daniel and Teal'c were a good 2 miles from the village when it was attacked.

And the Colonel, where was he. Funny she even thought of him as the 'Colonel' in her mind. It helped keep that safe distance. If she thought of him as Jack or worse yet Jonah of the ice planet her imagination took a turn to the inappropriate. What had happened to him? Was he somewhere else on this godforsaken planet? Was she going to have to rescue him again? She couldn't even help herself. Where was he? Why wasn't he here helping her for a change? She knew that wasn't fair not at all considering all he had done. She was getting herself worked up and it would be of no help whatsoever. Sam tried to calm herself.

She settled down to sleep that night waiting for the sound of combat boots, waiting and hoping for an SG team coming to save her.

Then as she lay there it occurred to Sam there was only one, only one man she wanted to see arriving in the next Tel'tac, only one set of combat boots she wanted to hear. There was only one man she wanted to spend the next how ever long with, if she were stuck in this backwater. And it was Jack O'Neill.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **The Mine**

The Jaffa did not speak to their prisoners as they crowded the three men, the two strong young men and Jack in chains, on the ring platform in the back of the Tel'tac. They had arrived at their destination, the Tel'tac pitched as it was buffeted by strong winds. Jack had an overwhelming feeling of dread and powerlessness. It was the same feeling as when he was left behind, wounded in enemy territory, left behind off world in the rubble which once held the Stargate, left pinned like a bug in Ba'al's little shop of horrors. He survived before he would survive again. With that the rings engaged.

As they stepped from the ring platform the wind howled down the icy mountain side blasting the three men with a bone numbing cold that nearly took their breath away. Had the Jaffa dropped them here, wherever here was, to freeze to death, Jack wondered.

Out of the swirling snow a hunched figure, looking more like a bear than a man, in a cloak of furs appeared before them.

"Follow me." His order was mostly swallowed up by the wind.

He led them to an opening barely visible in the side of the mountain.

The old man was somewhat crippled and walked with a shambling gait. Jack didn't know if it was because of age and arthritis or some sadistic Jaffa who thought a man beaten half to death would work harder and faster. Or perhaps it was the result of years of being shackled as Jack was now. He thanked god he had left his boots on or his ankles would have been rubbed raw in no time. He didn't even want to think about sandals in this climate. He'd lose his toes to frostbite in no time, might still.

O'Neill wanted to take in everything in his new environment but getting into some shelter seemed like the wiser course. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust from the blinding whiteness of the snowy covered terrace to the inky darkness of the cavern. There he saw a carving on either side of the cave entrance. Jack had seen it before – a body of a lion-bull hybrid with wings and the head of a man with curled beard and hair and a turban like hat. This was not good, not good at all.

As they made the first turn in the tunnel the old man reached up reverently to a shrine carved into the stone wall and muttered a short phrase, a prayer perhaps. The carving, illuminated by flickering oil lamps, chilled O'Neill worse than the frigid temperature. It was the sign of Ba'al. It was carved deeply into the living rock and encrusted with a thick layer of gold. O'Neill muttered something too but it certainly was not a prayer. He tried to ignore the oppressive feeling of the tunnel contracting around him.

The old man glanced back at the men following him and said "This was the first piece of stone that the chisel touched at the inception of this mine. It will be here when every ounce of ore is carted from this mountain and your bone are bleached white or turned to dust. The holy name of the Lord Ba'al is carved into this mountain just as it should be carved into your hearts." And he walked on deeper into the widening cavern. Jack thought the speech was rather rehearsed, probably recited to every new group.

Jack was amazed that up until now no one recognized him so he decided to keep his head down and his mouth shut. He remembered all to well what retribution a comment could bring. But then again up until now he hadn't seen a Jaffa since they were ringed off the Tel'tac. Distracted by his thoughts and by the ill omen of Ba'al's shrine, Jack realized the old man was speaking to the three of them and he had possibly missed some vital information.

"Now that I have all your attention" the man said glaring at O'Neill, "the bunk room is to the left. Find an empty bunk and leave your things, such as they are. Two hot meals are provided for those who work hard and hot tea at breaks. Three carts, filled with ore, are expected every week – high grade ore. If you do not pull you weight the others will suggest, even insist you leave. In fact you may leave at any time when the force field is not in use."

By the old man's grim smile O'Neill concluded that out of the mine there was only death.

Jack remembered a tour he did in a mine with Carter and Teal'c while Daniel played at being Prince Charming, the beloved of the princess. They almost died there. What would this place hold in store? He was thankful for one thing – the rest of SG-1 were spared this.

"Sir" one of the shivering young men said interrupting O'Neill's reverie "It is very cold here."

"Who did you anger that they sent you here without adequate clothing? Look in the bin in the bunk room, some former miners may have left things you may use. Quickly now, hard work will warm you up soon enough." He looked sharply at O'Neill and his shackles and muttered "Who did you anger? And how do they expect you to pull your weight?"

The old man riffled through a bin of discarded clothing and odd boots, tossing assorted bits to the new recruits. "Keep your feet warm and dry. Now follow me into the heart of the mountain. And you" looking at Jack "keep up."

Jack grabbed the longest and least filthy fur cloak he could find. It would keep him warm and be a decent blanket at night. Some leather pants, although a little short for Jack, might prove a protection from the wind and save his other clothing while working with pick and shovel. He realized he could never get them on with the chains on his legs and tossed them back. The other two young men rooted around in the bin and found similar items. They donned what they could and tossed other bits on their bunks and followed the old man who was already almost out of sight.

In places the shaft of the mine was carved through solid granite, in other places supports, veritable tree trunks, gave the shaft stability as it wound through the mountain.

The old man, who led the men through the twists and turns, either pretended to be hard of hearing or was truly so. He ignored Jack as he tried to chat him up. Jack needed information.

They walked past stout timbers supporting the shaft and widely spaced flickering torches casting barely enough light to see. Jack estimated the route about 1 and a half clicks, when they heard the pounding of hammers on stone. Through winding tunnels to the rock face they found the miners who were working to loosen ore. Some of the men gave the newcomers the once over but most kept at their toil. They all gave a nod of respect to the old man. Jack and the other men picked up mauls and picks and were directed to their area. If Jack was curious at all about what they were extracting from the mountain the occasional glittering flakes of gold answered that question. For hours their ears rang with the sounds of mauls connecting with the rock face in the heart of the mountain.

* * *

With their shift over for the day the men shook the dust from their cloths and after piling up their tools they walked back to the bunk room. The mine wasn't exactly toasty but with 10 men in the bunk room, a warm meal, his long cloak wrapped around him and the force field holding back the relentless wind and snow, it was almost comfortable.

Jack had been expecting a meal of gray, tasteless lukewarm porridge and was pleasantly surprise by the enticing smell of a spicy stew. There was actually meat in it – tough, chewy meat but meat nonetheless. And it tasted good. After the day he had it was delicious and he dug in with gusto.

Jack felt one of the veterans eyes on him.

"Isn't it enough I have my ears ringing all day that I have to be subjected to those damned jangling chains."

Jack tried to muffle the chains with his cloak and nearly dumped his dinner on the floor.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble." he said. He knew there was no way he could fight and survive bound with both the manacles and leg irons.

The old man with a look stopped the other men in their tracks. He called over the young men who had accompanied O'Neill and asked them "Why was this man shackled? Do you know?"

One of the youths responded "He dared to touch a Jaffa when they grabbed his woman."

"He is not a thief or a murderer?"

"No, I do not think so. He sat at table with our headman when the Jaffa came."

The veteran miners looked to the old man who nodded to them signaling his okay.

"Bring him over here" the miner who started the trouble demanded of the other miners and went over to the tools to grab a large maul.

Jack struggled but was so encumbered by the plates, cloak and chains he was overcome quickly.

"Stretch his arms out."

Jack looked pleadingly at the old man who let this drama play out without further interference.

The angry man swung the maul in a mighty arc and brought it down on Jack's chains. And they shattered.

"Now his legs."

Jack was thrilled he was free of the manacled but was fervently hoping that he would finish the evening with both leg intact.

The man picking up on Jack's lack of confidence in his skill, laughed and told Jack to hold still.

Again the maul swung down and the chains shattered.

The rest of the men laughed and slapped Jack on the back.

"Now perhaps you can do a full days work without your jewelry."

A few of them went to the pile of small hand tools and managed to completely free Jack of all the metal around his wrists and ankles.

He thanked his fellow miners and found them to be friendly, somewhat taciturn but friendly. Everything was so different than what he expected.

Jack found they were more skillful at mining than removing manacles and had to bandage a few scrapes and cuts on his wrists. He dipped into the bin of odd and ends and found those leather pants. They would fit over his other clothing and protect him from cold.

* * *

Later that evening after a decent meal Jack climbed into a bunk colder than the tomb wishing Carter was there to warm him up.

Where the hell did that thought come from? Anyway some one else was warming her up these days. And right now she was most probably in as big a fix as he was.

Yes, he was concerned about her but what could he do here. He didn't know where she was. Hell, he didn't know where he was. He needed to get out of here, find her and get back to the SGC, in any order possible.

He hadn't seen Daniel nor Teal'c in the cell on the Ha'tak. He was confident they had been spared capture. Jack was sure if Teal'c were captured he be along side him and the rest of the well muscled men working the mine. Maybe he wasn't here because they had a special hell for Jaffa, no, he wasn't going to think about that. He only hoped Daniel and Teal'c had a clue as to what had happened. And if he were lucky, very lucky, they were planning his rescue right now. He wasn't often very lucky.

He needed to rely on himself. First he needed a plan of escape and he wished Carter was here to figure that out.

He decided that tonight he would concentrate on his aching muscles, spectacular blisters and frozen feet. Tomorrow he'd formulate a plan, tomorrow he'd go find Carter. She was alright. That was one thing he needed to believe.

* * *

The force field was brought down in the morning to bring fresh air to circulate through the mine and access to the outside for the men. At night the force field was again in place to protect the miner from the freezing temperatures, wind and snow and something unspoken of by all, Jaffa and miners alike. Something they feared in the dark of the night that stalked the mountainside.

At breakfast Jack noted yet again that the other miners, veterans obviously by their camaraderie and well muscled physics, were not unhappy. He found this curious but also somewhat reassuring.

This day, before Jack and the new recruits were allowed to follow the others into the depths of the mine, the old man gave them chores which became their morning routine.

Slop buckets to be emptied, water buckets filled with snow to melt in the relative warmth of the cavern.

The morning sky was breathtaking, temperature-wise quite literally breathtaking. The sky was alight with various shades of violet, pink and red, bathing the snowy mountain sides in vivid colors. Jack surveyed the 'front yard' of his new home – it was about an acre and a half flat outcropping from the side of a sheer mountain face. The only things of note were a ring platform at the extreme end and nestled against the mountain side a stone barracks building for the Jaffa, not far from the mine entrance.

This place seemed impossible to escape from. There was no Stargate and the Tel'tac never landed. The Jaffa were young and inexperienced but even if Jack could overcome them he would be stuck here till he died.

The old man did not wish to spend any more time in the frigid weather and urge the men to get on with their chores.

The mattresses were straw covered with thin blankets. These blankets were aired once a week to keep the vermin population at bay. The sun and freezing air was the the man's cure for most everything. Today the sun was brilliant and warm and the air relatively still. The whole world glittered as if covered with diamonds.

Occasionally the wind blew with such strength the blankets were in danger of being blown to the next mountainside. In the coming weeks Jack observed a Tel'tac buffeted by the winds so much so it had a hard time ringing up the ore delivery.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The work in the mine was not insanely hard, especially if you were used to swinging a hammer. And the men seemed hopeful. What did they know that he didn't? He heard one of them mentioning going home to wife and children. Maybe it was a delusion to keep himself from going mad or maybe he was there already.

It seemed so strange when Jack realized he was whistling. He was slave labor in a Goa'uld mine with Jaffa guards and he was whistling. Right now he was shoveling snow not ore. The work here had a kind of Zen quality to it, he didn't have to think, he could let his mind wander or do no thinking at all. He better not tell anyone or he'd have a permanent appointment with Dr. MacKenzie. They thought him odd merely for enjoying fishing in a pond with no fish.

"Young pups." The grizzled old man said jerking his head in the direction of the Jaffa guards. The guards were doing the same amount of work as the old man – none.

To O'Neill they looked as though they were barely as old as Ry'ac.

"They sent away the older experienced soldiers a few moons ago and left these boys. The others were foul tempered hard asses. Hated being isolated here so they took it out on us. You're lucky."

"Oh yeah – real lucky, that's me." Jack said turning his back to the now blowing snow.

"Don't worry we don't spend winter here."

Jack looked around at the mounds of snow he had cleared off the ring platform.

"Winter, you say"

The old man laughed. "The cargo ship will be here soon. Go help the men get the ore carts out here. Come on now get a move on it. The sooner we get the shipment off the sooner we eat. Since the change in guard the food has gotten better too."

Sitting around eating their dinner most of the miners were quiet. But afterward some would chat about their 'other lives' or stories of their worlds. Jack listened to gather as much intel as he could asking questions without appearing too curious. He ask the old man how he came to be here.

"Where I came from" the old man said "we, well most of us, worshiped Sol Invicitus. We hadn't seen him for centuries. The star, of course, rose everyday but the incarnation of the god seemed to have abandoned us. Some prayed for his return. Many didn't care.

When I was but a child a new god came – the storm god. He did not shower the life giving waters upon us, no. He rained down fire from the heavens. Many died until we fell upon our knees and worshiped him – the great Lord Ba'al.

He sent one from his court, a minor god Belial, to us. My father was sent here to ply his trade in the service of our new god and I learned from him."

"Is it ever possible to go out at night, you know, to look at the stars?"Jack asked.

He had wondered if it were possibly give him a clue to where he was. It was a long shot but he was running out of ideas.

"No, the Jaffa always remember to engage the force shield. It is said there are things..."

"Great beasts" another man chimed in.

"Yes, things roaming the mountains at night." said another.

"I have heard that the gods sail among the stars in great ships." another man said.

"Yeah I've heard that too" replied O'Neill.

"I have seen the stars at my home." yet another man said.

"Where?" queried O'Neill.

"Enough of this." and with that the old man brought things to an abrupt end.

Except for the snow and the cold this place was not awful. Jack had a bunk with a mattress and a blanket. He was dressed with a cloak of ratty looking but very warm furs. The ore was rich and a half days work filled half a cart easily, so that the three requisite carts full a week were done without the interference of the Jaffa. In fact the only time Jack ever saw the Jaffa was when a Tel'tac was expected. He suspected the boys, as he thought of them, wanted off this rock as much as he did.

Jack thought about his situation as he shoveled snow. During the day as long as the work was done the men had full range of the area. Jack had walked the perimeter of the field outside of the mine. There were sheer drops off one end and sheer vertical cliff up to craggy peaks on the other. Escape was allowed but impossible except in death. The small field held the ring platform on the outermost side and a stone building tucked up against the side of the mountain. With even a minimal amount of snow the platform and building seemed to melt into their surroundings. The building housed the Jaffa, all three of them , all barely old enough to shave. The miners could easily overwhelm them and be free but what then?

"Come on now, get a move on it. The sooner we get the shipment off the sooner we eat."

"You could help." Jack said. The old man laughed at that.

"We'll get off this rock soon and get back to our women. You got a woman?"

Jack stood stock still, mouth open. "I ... I... ah yeah, when I was captured but haven't seen her since, obviously."

"You came straight here?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe they'll give you a new one. There's always more women than men."

"Don't want a new one." the angry words jumped out of his mouth before passing through his brain.

The old man smiled.

* * *

The work day was over, the carts full, and the shipment on it's way. The men exhausted and hungry came out of the mine to slap the dust from their clothing. The sun was low and the wind howled as usual.

They all trooped back in to line up for their rations. The stew this night was hot and filled with meat. Their meager supplies were supplemented with mountain goat, very chewy and gamy mountain goat. The Jaffa hunted, not out of the goodness of their hearts but it was the only thing to do to relieve the boredom. Meanwhile they waited for the next Tel'tac in hopes it was coming with a new group of Jaffa to replace them.

Jack looked at his hands wishing a beer was in one of them. His nails were ragged and his knuckles split and his hands callused and bruised. Sleep was the only escape.

He dreamed a lot those first few weeks at the mine. He blamed it on the drugs left in his system from the the ride in the Ha'tak. And the weather...he dreamed a lot about Antarctica. And dreaming about it made him think about it. Not much else to do while you swung a maul or shoveled ore. He remembered not wanting to give up although he knew without a doubt he was dying. He ordered Carter to take all the supplies and save herself. To leave him to die alone. He didn't want to die but she deserved to live. She was young and smart and had her life ahead of her. Where was she now? Had he failed her yet again?

The worst dream was the other night. He had bolted upright the nightmare still clear in his head. His breathing harsh and rapid in the stillness of the night.

Those words – he could see them clearly.

He dreamed he had awoken in a confined space, bright white with a surface inches from his face. And there inscribed were the words that he read so many time:

" _ **The Lord rises from the dead**_

 _ **For alive is Mighty Ba'al**_

 _ **Revived is the Prince, Master of Earth**_

 _ **The Clash of Thunder, The Rider of the Clouds**_ _"_ *

Sleep did not come again that night.

As the days turned into a week and as the weeks past the mood of the men became almost jovial. Deliverance might be possible, a return to their winter quarters wherever that was. And maybe he would find Carter there, maybe.

The toil of the week was almost done, the ore carts were nearly full. Jack had begun to believe that he would get off this version of Hoth. With that thought he swung the maul for all he was worth and a large chunk of the rock face fell away. And there was exposed a wide vein of pure gold, once molten in the planets core now gleaming in the torch light of the dark tunnel.

All work stopped. O'Neill did not at first see what the rest of the men were stare open mouth at. The old man approached the soft pure streak of solid gold and touched it with an old gnarled finger. "The heart of gold in the heart of the mountain."

The Jaffa were brought in to inspect the rich vein of gold. Jack slunk into the background not wishing to be singled out. The old man was about to point Jack out but the look of panic in Jack's eyes and the memory of the man arriving in chains caused the old man to demure.

"Leave it for next season, and the great Lord Ba'al's honor." the lead Jaffa said and they turned and marched out of the mine.

Jack surmised they didn't want to stay here another minute. And if the higher ups learned of the rich strike they might insist on further mining.

Like the young Jaffa Jack awaited the next Tel'tac. The old man wished to give him hope, sometimes hope was the only thing that kept a man going. The old man thought this man must be the blessed of Ba'al, a man who arrived in chains and left the mine friend of all and whose arm had produced the richest vein of ore he had ever seen. He wanted to assure Jack the next Tel'tac would pick them up and take them to the village. The village where the rich soil was warmed by the sun, where it was all fertile farmland ready for the harvest, where there was hope.

Little did he know for Jack hope would mean finding Carter and finding a means of escape.

The night before the next shipment of ore was to be picked up the men were busy collecting their personal effects, stowing away their gear and consuming every last thing that was edible. There was an excited hum which Jack took as their impending deliverance from the mine. But he got glimpses of some of the men staring at him with questioning looks or those of pity. No one would discuss what the next day would bring. They were a superstitious lot as he had come to know over the past weeks. His dinner refused to sit right with him and his sleep fitful, filled with anxiety at the thought of being left behind.

Two Tel'tacs came that next day. The first was the usual one, first ringing up the carts filled with ore and replacing them with empty ones. The men stowed the carts in the mine and eagerly gathered up their meager belongings.

The old man watched the young Jaffa who made no move to separate any of the men out. He had known them in the past to leave a trouble maker behind to starve or freeze, what ever came first. He had wondered about the man who had been brought in chains. Maybe the mountain had blessed him.

Maybe he would see his woman again and see his home again. Well that was not probably fore the gods do what they will and man can only try to survive.

Jack had noticed the old man's apprehension when the Jaffa looked over the men they were about to transport off this frozen rock. He felt a surge of adrenaline wondering what they had in mind for his future. He knew there was not a speck of food left and no way off the mountain. Would they leave him here to die? Would they put the chains back on or would they just let things go? The old man had put in a good word for all the miners, showed the Jaffa the enormous vein of pure gold that the lucky blow had revealed. Would it be enough to secure his release?

The Jaffa engaged the force field sealing off the mine. Wrapped in wool and fur they all stood in the blowing snow awaiting the second Tel'tac, the one that would take them away from this desolate rock. The young warriors stood and watched as all the miners were transported to the craft, checked once more that all was secure and followed on board. When all were ringed aboard the Jaffa went forward to the company of the others of their kind while the men were closed in the back compartment. Jack stood among them, trying to stay inconspicuous, still surging with the hopes and fears this trip might hold out for him.

The men didn't sit but stood clutching their packs. Jack surmised that the trip would be a short one, probably to another part of this planet. He knew the men expected to see their families. His hopes were to find a way out, to find a Stargate. He needed to find out what had happened to his team, especially his major, Sam Carter. He wasn't sure about Daniel and Teal'c but he thought they had evaded capture. He hadn't seen them in any of the cells on the mother ship. He knew deep in his heart they were looking for him. But Carter, he knew the enemy had her. He heard her call out when the women were herded through the cell block. He could only hope he could find her.

The ship lurched and landed with a thud. No finesse Jack thought, either the ship is in need of repair or it had a poor pilot. The men gave a cheer as the cargo door was opened and then the outer door slid back to reveal warmth and sunshine and a gathering of villagers.

The men streamed out greeted by family and friends. Jack, wary as ever, was one of the last out of the ship. He hunched into his voluminous cloak and scanned the crowds looking for a familiar face. What were the chances he would wind up in the same place as Carter? Slim to none if you were Jack O'Neill.

Sam joined the others as they dropped their work to welcome home the husbands and fathers who spent half the year working in the mines. She hung back in the crowd lest someone or something walked out of the Tel'tac and recognized her. So far the Jaffa ignored all of them as insignificant, which suited her just fine. And so far there had been no sign whatsoever of a Goa'uld in this backwater. She tried to maintain a low profile and continued to keep her blond hair covered.

Finally, there he was, surreptitiously looking around - looking for her?

Others women and children were moving forward greeting and embracing loved ones. She walked toward him and was immediately aware he was looking directly at her. In two strides he was there. One second they were staring at one another, the next she was engulfed in his arms.

* Liberally taken from 'The Epic of Ba'al' 13-14 century BCE


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Teal'c's Search**

The search for the two officers was in full swing. It was part of every regularly scheduled mission that every SG team undertook. The people of every planet or moon visited were questioned regarding O'Neill and Carter.

The villagers of P3C-428 who remained after the raid were questioned again and their village was combed for clues.

Every ally was informed and their assistance was requested, though not every ally responded.

Hammond was juggling the search for his officers with budget restraints and mission objectives as best he could.

Teal'c needed to connect with Bra'tac to see if he had heard anything regarding the missing officers. When Bra'tac finally located, the former First Prime Teal'c was given permission to gate to the latest settlement of the Free Jaffa. On arrival Teal'c nodded to the two warriors who kept guard at the Stargate and walked toward the dusty village where his mentor Master Bra'tac lived and held court.

"Tek'ma'te Master Bra'tac."

"Tek'ma'tek Teal'c. It has been far too long." Bra'tac was happy to see his old pupil and regarded Teal'c as his own son.

"I fear this visit is not one of mere pleasure. O'Neill is missing, as is Major Carter."

"Have they been lost in battle" the old man asked knowing of Teal'c bond with these particular Tau'ri "or taken by your enemies?"

"There was a raid for slaves that they were caught up in. We are not certain if they still live but I have come seeking information."

"I know nothing of this but I am an old man. Let us seek the knowledge of the young and let me send for Rak'nor and Ry'ac."

"I would be honored to met with my old friend and it would warm my heart to see my son but I do not have time for a social visit."

"Ah Teal'c these two are my eyes and ears. If it is information you seek these two will know or will seek it out for you."

When Rak'nor and Ry'ac joined the older men tea and a light meal was served. Rak'nor admitted he knew nothing of the missing Tau'ri.

"What of the Tau'ri? Do we, the Free Jaffa not have enough trouble holding our people together and fighting the remaining oppressors of our kind?" Rak'nor asked.

"I have sworn my allegiance to the Tau'ri who have helped us greatly in our struggle for freedom and I have pledged myself to O'Neill who is my brother in arms. I will not abandon him."

Rak'nor, thus admonished, was tasked with sending word to all the spies they had in service to the various Goa'uld who yet held power.

Ry'ac, although he was well acquainted with his father's friends, admitted he too had not known that these Tau'ri were missing. However there were many young Jaffa, many of his friends and acquaintances, who traveled to distant planet in search of adventure and perhaps they might have heard of his father's friends, O'Neill and Carter.

"Ry'ac, I have heard the grumbling of the Cha'tii."

"Master Bra'tac, they feel useless here and feel the need to prove themselves."

"They have much to do. I see them idle or trying to impress their fellows with their prowess. Do they not know they are the ones who will build the Free Jaffa nation? They must seek knowledge and gain wisdom and bring their counsel to the elders lest old men make rules they cannot accept."

They took their leave from the former First Prime as Ry'ac lead his father through the camp to the practice grounds where the young Jaffa congregated.

On the way Teal'c, although he was anxious to speak to his son, stopped often to speak to the many free Jaffa in the camp. Their needs were many and he was appalled at the squalid living conditions of many of them. They had been accustomed to the servitude of others and seemed neither to have the ability nor the will to do for themselves. There was discord, shiftlessness and despondency.

This was no way to create a nation. These were once a proud and noble people and he had failed them. He took them from a evil master who controlled their very existence and replaced it with nothing. And rather than look within, some looked to Teal'c and Bra'tac while others looked to any other loud voice assuming authority. Was this his fault? Would they have to go through this trial to become whole or was it a total disaster and the immanent destruction of the Jaffa race and he the cause. Teal'c himself had not thought beyond the fight for freedom. What loomed ahead for his people he could not imagine. This was the work and the vision for those wiser than he.

Right now he needed information or as O'Neill would have said 'other fish to fry'.

Here in the village of Free Jaffa there was growing discontent, especially among the young men. These young Jaffa were untested in battle and that was the only way their culture had to prove a young person's worth and give them the entrance into adulthood. There was no venue for these warriors to exercise their trade except as mercenaries, and that was actively discouraged by the humans of Earth on whom they depended for most of their essential supplies. This dependency also rankled many, especially need for the drug tretonin which caused the Jaffa to be dependent not only on the Tau'ri but the hated Tok'ra. Arguments were breaking out and feelings of worthlessness as well as depression pervaded the camp. There were even some desertions, some found their way back to the service of the gods.

Teal'c remembered a discussion he had had with O'Neill. O'Neill said "Hard times can break a man or make him stronger, it depends on the man. It's the same with your people. Most of them you will be immensely proud of, they will stand up to adversity.

Recently some young Jaffa, who had found a new home elsewhere, had returned for a visit. They were in search of brides. Young unattached women were known to watched the young warriors practice mastaba and lok'nel. The young warriors showed little skill or finesse but appeared to be preening and posturing for the attention of the females. At his arrival at the practice field Teal'c's glowering appearance scattered the girls. The young men stood to attention before the former First Prime. When questioned only a few claimed to be in service but would not say to whom. Although they swaggered, some did admit they were bored with the duty they were given. They were ashamed to admit they were in charge of fruit and vegetables. A few expressed being in charge of the great wealth of the gods but skirted the fact they had hauled ore.

But they had been given promises of future glory. There were promises of war and rich plunder and lavish homes for their families and slaves to do the menial work. And there would be symbiotes, none of this drug that bound them to the Tau'ri and Tok'ra. They would be true Jaffa, not slaves to these humans but true warriors like their fathers before them.

Teal'c asked why these young warriors had returned to the Free Jaffa camp. They admitted they were there to woo young women and recruit others to their cause.

One young Jaffa spoke up, unafraid of the former First Prime.

"We are tired of living off the castoffs of the Tau'ri. They do not respect us. We are tired of living like beggars and treated like children."

Another spoke up "We do not plow the dirt. We do not herd goats. This is the work of slaves. We are born and bred to be warriors."

Teal'c thought _if these youngling do not learn these thing they will starve._

"Then tell me whom do you serve." Teal'c demanded "If, of course, you are not ashamed of submitting yourselves to another false god."

"We are warrior for Belial. We know that this demon is no god. But we are warriors, not slaves dependent on the handout of others. We are Jaffa."

"Where do you serve him?"

These two Jaffa refused to speak another word and most walked away. One remained.

"What of you? Teal'c asked.

"They have asked me to join them and I wish to."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow encouraging the young Jaffa to continue.

"I wish to be looked at with pride by my kinsmen. To provide for my family, my mother will not live past this year if she does not receive a new symbiote. She fears the medicine of the Tok'ra."

"I realize the camps lack ..." Teal'c was lost for words. The camps lack for almost everything but dirt and squalor.

"I'm not afraid of service to this false god but I have heard disturbing things. And Master Teal'c I do believe in the Free Jaffa but I see no recourse."

"Perhaps you can serve the Free Jaffa, bring honor to yourself and your kin. I need information on this Goa'uld but most of all I am looking for two Tau'ri. One is my sworn brother in arms, the other a woman."

"I have heard of the warriors with whom you have fought the false gods. Ry'ac has told me of these Tau'ri warriors. They have been taken captive?"

"This is what we believe. If you decide to go among the Goa'uld's Jaffa warriors, will you be my eyes and ears? Master Bra'tac or Ry'ac will get the information to me. And be assured Ry'ac will care for your mother as his own."

"I will do as you wish. I will be a warrior in your service."

"In the service of freedom." Teal'c said as he clasped the young man's arm.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It had been an exhausting day, not physically but mentally exhausting. Not knowing if he were staying to freeze or rot in the mine or going, then not knowing where he was going. It was hard on a man usually in charge.

And then the Tel'tac doors opened and there she was. He dropped his pack at her feet and took her in his arms and lifted her off the ground. He felt so relieved that every last drop of fear and tension drain away.

Sam had spent the last three weeks hoping and preparing for this moment – now she didn't know what to say or do except to hold on for dear life. She realized, in his arms, her feelings were spilling out – happy, hopeful, despairing. She tried to pull herself together. Her commanding officer was here, they needed to regroup, to plan. But it was so hard, so hard when adrenaline and utter relief and fear tumble through her veins.

The second he saw her face, the instant he held her in his arms, he felt a surge of hope.

She was in his arms trying not to hold him too tight and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so glad to see you, sir, to be finally getting the hell out of here."

He didn't speak for a minute. He was relieved to know she was alive and well. Then it sunk in, she was looking to him for extraction from captivity and he had nothing to offer her.

At least she wasn't alone any more.

Sam realized it before he said a word. How could she be so stupid? He was on a transport with other 'villagers' - just another prisoner like her. And for a second she felt the hope drained out of her, her grip on him slackened. She saw and felt nothing, for a moment despair voided her of being.

He touched her cheek to bring her back. His hand was rougher than she remembered and she did remember.

Suddenly he felt awkward with his second in his arms, this was too intimate. His eyes darted to the left and right and realized many others were embracing their loved ones or engaging in other displays of love and affection so he continued to hold her hoping she was not offended. He did notice, although she held him loosely, Sam hadn't let go either.

She pulled herself together. "You're here, you're alright?" Both a question and a statement as Sam bit back the 'Sir' attempting to escape from her lips.

"I'm fine." he said to the woman engulfed in his arms.

"I was afraid that you..." she admitted.

"Me too."

"Daniel, Teal'c?"

"Not with me and" he looked around "not here."

"Good, I didn't think they got caught up."

He pulled back and looked around. "Food, shelter, anonymity – we're okay for now. How about those boys?" and he looked over to the young Jaffa lolling around a Tel'tac newly filled with produce. "You think any of them are on Bra'tac side?"

Just then an older Jaffa emerged from the Tel'tac and slammed his staff weapon against a stone. The young Jaffa stood to attention and marched back into the vessel, which took off immediately.

Jack held her closer and whispered in her ear "We're going to get out of here. You need to believe me. Trust me." And she did.

Here in his arms she knew at least she wasn't alone. Together they could do anything.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

O'Neill pulled back from Carter, looking over her head he surveyed the area. Cocked his head and with eyebrows raised his lips looked as though he was going to whistle. Sam was confused at first but she got it. His mouth formed a question he could not voice. He needed a sitrep. ' _Who do they think we are? What was going on here and most important do you have a way home?_ '

As the couples and family groups wandered off O'Neill steered Sam off to a more secluded spot so they would not be overheard. He needed to know if she had settled in here. And after the time spent alone did she already had a 'family' here. Was he on the outside looking in? He was feeling even more uncomfortable with Carter is his arms. Was it just as wrong here as in the SGC?

"I need to know where I fit in, I don't want to step on your toes or cause..."

"Your my long lost... ah..."

"Jonah – Thera" Jack's fingers flicked back and forth between them. He had heard her on the ship and as much as it irked him he remembered the code.

"Yes si...Jonah. We're on a farm planet" Carter stated the obvious.

"Yeah I noticed. So no plumbing?"

Carter just narrowed her eyes and huffed out a sigh. "They are supplying Ba..."

"Yeah, Ba'al. I know." he interrupted.

"How... did you? Where were you?"

"A mine. I saw this thing...a shrine to him there."

"You didn't see him?"

"No, god no."

"How was it?" she asked remembering the endless toil and near starvation of a former experience.

"Cold, really cold. Look more important, what about a Stargate?"

He saw her expression collapse. Crestfallen she explained she had no valuable intel and had formulated no plan of escape.

"So what is my roll here?" O'Neill asked not wanting to presume anything.

"I didn't quite say."

"Throw me a bone Car...Thera."

"When they tried to fix me up with one of the men I said I was with someone when I was..."

"Captured...abducted?"

"They don't like those words. They like to think we were lucky to be chosen to come to this paradise."

Jack began looking around for serpents.

Sam gave the colonel the cook's tour of the village and told him of the work that had been expected. She also told him of the knowledge she had gained of the surrounding territory while chatting with the women. To the east and west were villages of shepherds and cattlemen. Their flocks and herds supplied the Ba'al's forces with dairy produces and meat. To the south she had been told of vast prairies given over to the raising of grains. All of these villages maintained large gardens for their day to day use and in order to survive the winter. Unfortunately there was very little commerce between them so a minimal amount of information could be gleaned. And no big city to speak of.

Jack wonders ' _Tel'tac land here every day how hard can it be to steal one and escape? But then again Carter is still here_.'

"Did you ever try to commandeer..."

"No Sir." came out of her mouth. "Oops."

O'Neill grimaced "I thought it was Jonah"

Sam, when she had agreed to this charade didn't realize how difficult this would be to keep up. Sir, Colonel or even Jack rolled off the tongue easier than Jonah. Somewhere deep in side of her she was afraid that if she did get use to "Jonah". She might again think of Jack O'Neill not as the Colonel but as Jonah and resurrect all the feelings that went with it.

"Carter...errr...Thera, sorry" he had the graciousness to admit it was difficult to play their rolls. "You were saying."

She looked a tad confused.

"Why are you still here? Have you been to these other villages, been allowed to travel?"

He couldn't help the barrage of questions.

"Oh no, all just hear say. They claim occasionally that there is trade allowed with these other villages but it's strictly controlled. Limited to, well now, the harvest time and when the herders cull their stock. And if I could have gotten away I wouldn't know which direction to run."

She showed him her sleep space and where he could stow his few belongings and hang the shaggy monstrosity he wore.

"What is that thing?" her curiosity got the better of her.

"Not sure but it was damned warm."

"Maybe you ought to take it outside and shake it out."

O'Neill looked somewhat indignant. "You're implying it's dirty."

Sam tried her best not to smile. "It might be ten pounds lighted and a different color without the dirt."

He harrumphed dramatically, swirled around and flounced off exiting the lodge. Smiling she shook her head at his antics, she knew it was for her benefit.

She found him beating the cloak of indeterminate parentage against a tree, he was engulfed in a haze of dust. With one more whack the long cowl tore off the neckline of the cloak. Hold up the two pieces he asked "Better?" He swiped at the dirt now covering his face and said "You know, I could use a...no plumbing huh?"

"There's a stream..."

"Right out of a glacier I bet."

"Actually part of it fills a shallow pond that is relatively warm this time of year."

"Soap, towels?" He stroked his scruffy chin "Razor?"

"Afraid not."

He snapped his fingers. "I think I have soap in my pack. No chance to use it in the mine."

Sam wrinkled her nose.

"It was too cold." he exclaimed. "It's hard to lather up with ice."

She shook her head. They went back inside so he could gather up the sliver of soap and most all of his clothing what little there was of it. While digging around in his meager belongings he tossed two motel sized bars of soap to Sam as well as a small bottle of shampoo.

"S...Jonah, I don't want to take all..."

He smiled and flashed another bar of soap and shampoo bottle at her.

Sam pointed him off in the direction of the pool so he could wash his clothes while having a good long soak himself.

While the colonel was off to his ablutions Sam realized she hadn't seen her constant companion A'tima. Had the shy girl been strong armed into a relationship with one of the burly returning miners? Sam looked for the young woman while finishing up the chore she had abandoned at the arrival of the Tel'tac bearing the miners. Sam saw her at almost the same moment a rather damp colonel dressed in homespun strolled up and stood by her side. He hadn't shaved his salt and pepper scruff that was evolving into a beard. Sam looked at him and touched her chin with a quizzical look. "Camouflage" he said.

He looked happy. It was the first time in weeks Jack felt warm, the icy chill finally leached from his bones.

"Looks like Tenu found his girl." and there was A'tima wrapped around the young man.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he was another lucky volunteer for the mine. When's dinner? There is dinner isn't there?" He looked almost bereft at the thought he might miss a meal. Sam had to grin.

"Should be soon."

Jack's time at the pond gave him time to scout around for himself and time to consider his new surroundings. He wondered what had kept Carter from escaping. She was the genius, was there really no way or was something else holding her back, a person or was it fear.

That night when the families gathered together to sleep Sam led Jack back to the spot assigned to her. The spot was marked merely by a rolled up decrepit rush mat with a thin blanket folded on the edge.

As Sam unfurled the mat, about the size of a single bed, Jack asked "That's it?"

"Hoping for a Posturepedic?"

O'Neill took down his thick shaggy cloak from the peg where it was hanging and folded it, shaggy fleece side down, to a comfortable cushion. The crumbling mat's broken rushes had been poking Sam in the back since she got here and the thin blanket was no thicker than a mosquito net. This was luxury. A tad larger than the mat but luxury nonetheless.

"Better?"

"Oh Sir, that's going to be wonderful." She was so happy she didn't realize the mistake she'd made. She had spent so many uncomfortable nights since arriving here.

They tried not to make the sleeping arrangements too awkward. They had shared close quarters before so it was no big deal.

She tried not to stare at him, she wanted to reach out and touch him to prove to herself he was really here. After so many nights of being alone and wanting so desperately for the colonel to arrive. Indeed now he was close enough to touch and to feel the warmth of his body. He had a short beard and his hair had grown out a bit. He had been keeping it quite short these days not like a few years ago when it often dipped below his collar. He looked different but it was him. She hoped he would be her savior but in reality maybe just a companion in this mud hole.

As things began to settle down other activities began to ramp up. Jack couldn't help but notice what was happening all around him. His lips were almost touching her ears when he asked "Does this go on every night?"

She had managed after three weeks to turn off the sights and sounds around her. Tonight the high volume of 'activity' with the addition of his proximity she found herself quite unsettled.

"Special night, a welcome home, the other miners were gone for months." she whispered.

"Will they notice if we don't?" In the dim light he gesture with his hand.

Sam was nonplussed. "Maybe...I don't know. Aren't they too busy."

O'Neill's eyes flickered back and forth and looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Sam slipped her hand into his to get his attention. He nearly jumped at the unexpected touch. Sam found it easier to admit thing in the dark.

"I'm sorry I lost my composure this morning."

In fact Jack was happy to not only see her alive but grateful for the greeting.

"It's just every time a Tel'tac landed I expected to see you and after a while I didn't know if I'd ever see you again...I mean I was afraid I would be lost here and I didn't know where you were or if you were alright." She was upset and trying not to let him see how very frightened she had been and failing utterly.

"Hey, take a deep breath. It's okay." He didn't realize he was rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"I feel so selfish admitting this but I'm so glad I'm not alone anymore. And you, sir, you certainly don't deserve to be stuck off world again. But I'm so glad your here."

He could hear the emotion in her voice and let her talk.

"I hated being here alone."

"I know the feeling." He responded.

"I imagined what Teal'c would say – that I was a warrior and to be strong."

"Teal'c a wise man."

"And Daniel would tell me to study the culture to be able to fit in and find a way to survive."

"And me?" Jack asked.

"Well you would tell me jokes and encourage me."

"I'd tell you 'You can do anything and you sure as hell can find a way out of here.' "

"I tried, honestly, I've tried. A million ideas and each one useless." There was a hint of despair in her voice.

He went to hug her but hesitated, their situation, the activities happening around them, it was too intimate, too dangerous. He needed to hold some distance between them so he patted her shoulder as if she were a beloved dog. Sam really could have used a hug. But it wasn't offered and she was too reticent to be so bold to initiate one.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow you'll think of something." He whispered then turned over.

Jack was bone tired but he could not sleep. He had enough to contend with, he didn't need the visuals and sound effects surrounding him. After ten minutes or so he rose as quietly as he could and went outside. He sat with his back against the rough wooden lodge wall. Jack alternately stared out into the distance and then inspected his boots. He was desperate to think of a plan of escape.

The longer he sat the more hopeless it all seemed.

It was as if a shouting match broke out in his mind.

"She couldn't think of a way out what makes you think you can?" his insecurity whined from the back of his mind.

"I stole a fucking Alkesh and saved her and that idiot Felger and flew it to Earth. I certainly can steal a lousy Tel'tac."

"And without Teal'c's help, fat chance. And fly it where? You don't know where you are."

"Carter's here, Carter will help and Carter will know."

"So why hasn't she done it yet?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how he got into this mess - Oh yeah, those stinking Goa'uld, a crazy job and rotten luck - the story of his life.

Sam was awakened by his departure. She thought about all that had happened to them in the past couple of years. Had they wasted so much of their lives denying what they felt or wasted time hoping for a future that could never come. In fact they didn't plan a life together, they never even discussed it. Sam didn't know about Jack but she had refused to think about it, the futility of it all she found distracting to the work at hand, the work she buried herself in.

Although she refused to think about it sometimes, sometimes the thoughts came unbidden, a life with him. There were points when she wondered if he felt anything. Only sometimes it showed through – a rare event but it kept her sane. She didn't see herself as a romantic, not him either for that matter. However Sam did believe that deep in our hearts there is a longing for the one who would make us whole. Sam saw herself as a scientist and a warrior and in those unbidden dreams a perfect match for him.

And now as much as she didn't want to be alone she didn't want this for him. This planet was Ba'al's domain. She knew all to well what Ba'al had done to him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jack returned to the lodge to get a few hours of sleep and woke groggy the next morning to the sounds and smells of village life.

Sam woke yawned and stretched and turned to look directly into his warm brown eyes. What did he see in her big blue eyes – panic. It was almost as if she had forgotten he had finally arrived.

They both seemed a bit embarrassed by the emotions unleashed the day before and so put on the cool exteriors they normal wore and got on with it. He was quickly put to work hauling the heavier carts full of produce to the drop off area where the Tel'tac usually landed.

At lunch some of the men, mostly miners, asked him to join them as they discussed a new building for their growing population. There was a serious concern that the population would grow to quickly. It wasn't only the crowding but the fear of another 'starving time' – a winter of meager rations, hungry bellies and short tempers. For Jack's immediate future there would be crops to pick and haul, trees to cut, a foundation to be laid and hopefully more territory to survey and as he looked for an escape route.

The longer Jack was here the more this village brought thoughts of Eudora to mind. Oh this was a tad more rustic, but there was a strong woman who held things together. Her husband was the old man that ran the mine. This woman Sudra didn't exactly run things but she knew when to speak up, when to intervene and how to steer things.

And, of course, he was stranded – no gate, no means of escape, no hope – just like Eudora. Only thing different - he wasn't alone. At times on Eudora he would have given his right arm for the company of Sam. She would have found a way. Well, in fact, she did. So maybe then he was lucky she had been safe at the SGC. There at the SGC she was safe from the utter desperation of finding the gate just gone, a gouge in the landscape where it had been.

On Eudora there was a woman who saved his life and wanted him but whom he did not love. Here was a woman who saved his life many times – made it worth living – whom he did love but shouldn't. She was here, stranded far from home, and he wasn't alone and he felt like a selfish fool for being glad.

Jack felt as though he staggered through life, living it moment by moment without a great plan, just reacting to circumstances, lurching from one disaster to another.

Each night they told each other what they had learned that day which was little to nothing in regard to their plans of escape. Each successive night they were a little more tense. Each successive night they became less and less communicative. How often can you say "I've got nothing."

Each night he got up after tossing and turning to stare out into the night and watch for whatever might come. Nothing came, nothing changed. And each morning he got up grouchier and grouchier after a few hours sleep and the feelings of despair and hopelessness clawing at his gut.

Carter initially was strengthened by finally getting few nights of decent sleep now that he was here. Finally Sam could stretch out and relax and he was coiled tight and tense. His plummeting mood began to affect her.

She had told him, in detail, everything she knew, clearly and concisely as she could. When she first arrived she had spent days and nights observing the arrivals and departures of the Tel'tacs, the number of Jaffa, their ages and military structure.

He felt as though she were lecturing him. She couldn't see why he wanted to do it all again. It was as though he didn't trust her. Maybe he needed to see it all for himself to see if any thing had been missed or changed. Or was it her? On mission, even if sharing a tent he could fall asleep either in a moment or if thing seemed dicey not sleep at all.

So she asked him about leaving at night.

"Are you always like this?"

"What?"

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Yes...well, no...sometimes I need a little time to myself. And you have to admit here there are extenuating circumstances."

Sam nodded but was still confused as to exactly what drove him into the night. He spent the night grasping at straws.

* * *

While walking with some of the men, back from a hard day wrenching root crops from the stony ground, one of the men asked Jack about Carter or rather he asked Jonah about Thera. Most of the villagers had observed that during the day they both were busy at their assigned tasks and at night he was either absent from their bed or kept himself at a distance.

"If you wish to put her aside, Jonah, she will not go hungry nor will she be alone for long."

O'Neill was nonplussed "I do not wish to change our relationship... ah...put her aside. But I suppose you'll have to ask Thera."

His tone alone signaled the end of the conversation. The men looked to one another eyebrows raised. _Who would ask a woman what she wanted?_

Why had these men expressed interest in Carter, no, Thera, Jack wondered. Obviously he wasn't showing enough interest in her. Not that the men here showed any outward signs of affection, certainly not after they were mated. After wooing a woman or making an arrangement with the family, a woman was relegated to the position of near slavery, bearing children and doing all the work regarding their offspring, working in the fields from dawn to dusk as well as cooking and cleaning. A hardworking fertile wife was prized, prized because by her fertility she demonstrated her husband virility. The barren were abandoned, considered accursed by the gods.

Sam had held up her end when it came to hard work. Jack, however, had failed to 'get her with child'. He hadn't tried. This was looked upon as a failure on their part against the village and the great god Ba'al. Their whole purpose of being was fertility of the land and the people themselves.

While Jack was confronted with men wishing to 'take Thera off his hands' Sam was given advice. First the helpful women asked many questions: was Thera's man unhappy with her, did he have habits that caused Thera to reject him, was he unable to preform. Sam assured the ladies everything was just fine but they didn't believe her. They offered advice on dress or rather undress, positions and subtle and not too subtle caresses. And finally if all else failed a few elixirs to get some action going under the covers.

"If all else fails" one woman said as she pressed an amulet into Sam's hand. When Sam opened her hand her cheeks turned red and closed her hand tight immediately. She nodded her thanks, words failed her.

Sam accepted the advice, the amulet and the elixirs with good grace and never said a word to the colonel. In truth she found the whole ordeal mortifying. Just imagining doing those things to the colonel brought a glow to her cheeks. She hoped her advisers would not ask if their sage counsel or aphrodisiacs worked.

* * *

Sam found herself alone again in their sleep space. It was the fifth night in a row he had left their bed. He sat in the shadows watching where the Tel'tac had been. She knew he was staring at that empty spot on the odd chance tonight would be different. She had told him she did this for the first week or two - the ships were gone. They weren't cloaked, they were gone.

When she first arrived she did much the same as he. The Tel'tac would land at night so the young Jaffa could have some R&R. To Sam it seemed very unJaffa like and obviously it had not been sanctioned. The young warriors had been reprimanded for their interaction with "chattel" as the older Jaffa had put it. He reamed them out and told them to stick to their own kind. The embarrassed boys fled in their ships and were now next to impossible to deal with.

* * *

Jack sat in his usual spot staring out into the night. There were nights he was lost in the millions of stars in the velvety black sky. They drew him in, so mesmerized by them he felt as though he was amongst them. Other nights the sky was bereft of any points of light and the memory of Maria Callas' voice fill the emptiness.

Tonight he needed to think, think about what he needed to be as Carter's commanding officer in this circumstance. He had noted that after her initial happiness on his arrival or more accurately her relief at no longer being alone, he noticed an air of depression or defeatism. This he supposed was natural and felt it himself but this would not help them escape. More than a pep talk was needed – they needed some decent ideas – they needed a plan.

Jack, as he churned over this, was worried with Carter over thinking their predicament and wanting to proceed into some dangerous territory, some physical territory. And no, he wasn't playing the shy and frightened virgin. He was concerned about the repercussions. If they 'sealed the deal' there would be repercussion for both of them. There were their professional position, of course, but furthermore he still had feelings for her no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. She had what's his name, the hum worthy cop, and Jack needed to protect himself. There were limits. He wasn't over her, didn't know if he ever would be – no point heaping on the pain and guilt.

Sometimes when he caught her looking at him he wondered if she were observing him like one of her experiments.

Run through a few simulations.

Play with it for a while.

Put it through it's paces.

Find out what made it tick.

Attach it to a power source, turn it on and see what it could do.

Take it apart and put it back together.

Then when she was through put it on a shelf and move on to the next gizmo that seemed interesting.

He didn't think he could live through that, didn't want to. Did any of her doohickeys fight back? He remembered one distinctly – it pinned him to the wall like a bug and then she let it kill him.

This was so unfair, he knew she struggled with their professional duties superseding their personal concerns. He knew deep in his heart she had loved him. 'Had' being the operant word. 'Love' this he could not, should not admit out loud and could not act upon. They had sworn an oath to a code of honor and it didn't matter what they called one another in this situation, they were still Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

She was strong, Sam would always withdraw if they got too close. But not Thera and Jonah. Jack cursed the day he had agreed to the code names. No, Jonah and Thera jumped right in. Slight inhibitions were quickly overcome and they became lovers in mere weeks. Jack had tried to blot those memories from his mind. They brought nothing but grief and vivid dreams.

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had known one another for years and yet kept barriers between each other. It was more than the regs. They had chosen to withdraw and ignore the problem rather than deal with it. It seemed to them safer than failure – could it possible be more painful?

He was used to shoving his desires to the back in order to accomplish a mission. It was getting old. He was tired of this way of life. He wanted something he was always telling her to go get. He wanted a life, something more than a job. He loved his job and he was damned good at it but he needed more. He wanted a life to share with her. Now she no longer wanted him.

And for all of that, he would sacrifice himself for her without a second thought.

There had to be a better way. They needed a Plan A and a Plan B. And hoped these didn't devolve into Plan F. He had to get serious – this was his responsibility.

He, as her commanding officer, had to keep her safe and hopefully help her escape. To accomplish that he had to keep her close. Jack rubbed his temples to alleviate the incipient headache. He was damned whatever he did.

* * *

Sam didn't know what Jack expected daydreaming out there. Did he expect the cavalry to descend out of the clouds? She had waited for that herself. Maybe he was restless or sleepless or desperate. Or maybe he was just avoiding her and the bed. Captain Carter thought nothing of cuddling up to a wounded freezing Colonel O'Neill for warmth. Here the two of them found it awkward and uncomfortable sleeping beside one another. Too many emotions and misconceptions swirling around. What Thera and Jonah did so easily was anathema to Carter and O'Neill's honor code.

If they were here for the long haul, what then? Did he still feel anything for her?

She wondered if she were out of balance - all brain and no heart. Is that how others saw her? Wasn't that how her professional military self was supposed to be? Did he still see her as a woman, someone he could love? What she didn't know was that he felt he had no right. She thought he felt no desire.

While she was about to wallow in self pity she wondered if O'Neill had a significant other too. She had moved on with Pete and whose to say he didn't have a girlfriend. He certainly was handsome enough, had a good job, a nice home but... There was always a but. Because of the erratic nature of their missions he was undependable about keeping dates and he couldn't talk about his work except for the lame cover story. Then there was his fashion sense or total lack there of. Sam wondered if he were color blind – how could a pilot be color blind. No, it must be Teal'c who took him shopping. This made her chuckle.

He must be lonely, she surmised, she certainly was. Even with Pete filling some of the holes in her life she was still lonely.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As she lay in bed Sam felt something on her toes. She twitched them hoping whatever it was, it would fly or crawl away. Just the thought made her itchy. Instead of going away Sam was sure she felt fingers on her ankle. Using her other foot she attempted to whisk it away like an annoying insect. The hand was back, now it proceeded to wrap around her ankle and gave a gentle tug. Not wanting to upset the sleeping villagers she pulled her foot away but felt the hand creep up to her calf. She turned to glare at the owner of the hand but felt a sudden release. Jack O'Neill was leaning over the man . She was sure everyone in the lodge would notice. His voice, deadly cold, had a lethal edge to it. He spoke slowly in a tone no one in their right mind would disobey.

"Take your hand off her.

Don't, don't ever touch her again – ever.

Do you understand me."

The man nodded.

Jack lay down beside her. He didn't say a word and promptly fell asleep.

Was he being protective or just being an aggressive jerk? It didn't matter she was actually happy to have the groper put in his place at last. It was a good thing Jack didn't come in early last night – the groper might have lost his arm.

The next morning he was grouchier than ever.

"What the hell is wrong now?" she asked.

"Don't we have enough trouble? Are you encourage them?"

"Keep your voice down." she hissed.

"Giving orders now Carter."

"It's Thera, Jonah." 'Jonah' sounded like a most insubordinate 'Sir'.

"Has that happened before?"

"Yes, and I handled it."

"So I see."

"I can take care of myself."

"That's not how it works here. Even you can see that, Thera."

"Yes master." Sam sarcastically threw back at him.

He nearly said 'That's colonel to you, airman.' but clamped his mouth shut in an angry thin line.

After a beat or two he asked in a still belligerent voice "Why are you so goddamned angry?"

"I'm not angry" she snapped back.

"What the hell is it with you? Everything is a goddamned argument."

"That's not true."

"See, if the foreman says we're gathering fruit in the north forty you grab a basket and go skipping off to follow him. If I say "It's a beautiful clear day, blue skies". You say "It's going to rain and the color is an illusion of photon going through the whats-it-sphere."

Their raised voices were attracting attention.

Jack stalked off to find breakfast and his assignment for the day. So much for consulting one another to formulate an escape plan.

* * *

Sam

In her first weeks in the village when Sam was alone she couldn't wait for the colonel to arrive. Now that he was here she felt crowded, subservient. He could negate a idea with a word. She felt as though he expected her to defer to him. He could be so arbitrary.

Why were her feelings about him so mixed up? Was it that she didn't trust him – she did with her life – but not with her heart. Was it him? Or was it that she seemed to get subservience and authority so mixed up. Blame it on dad. For goodness sake she was in her mid thirties – it's about time to stop blaming the past and take responsibility for her thoughts and feelings.

Sam was ashamed of how she seemed to jump down his throat without much provocation. She wondered when did she become so argumentative and so brittle. Sometimes you have to bend a little so you don't break. She needed to take a page from O'Neill's book – he had been here three weeks less than she and he had more friends. She needed to ease up. But was it the colonel, or was it their questionable relationship that had her tired up in knots.

* * *

Jack

The bickering had actually begun shortly after they released one another from their initial hug. It started out slowly and within a week of close quarters rose to the level that there was buzzing throughout the community.

"Who am I?" O'Neill had asked when he arrived.

"Jonah, don't you remem.."

"Yeah, I get that but.." and he flicked his fingers between them.

Carter couldn't give him a straight answer. She hadn't resolved what role he would play if and when he ever arrived. Weren't the code names supposed to say it all? O'Neill was irritated at the male attention Carter received. So much for her keeping a low profile. If he was honest with himself that wasn't the sole reason for his irritation, or even the prime one.

Carter filled him on every minute detail of village life and Jack needed to see for himself. He was annoyed she hadn't found a way out and was annoyed he, himself, hadn't either. Yet he kept his thoughts to himself and didn't brainstorm with her on possible plans. Why was he excluding her? Was he trying to exert control, maintain his position as 'the colonel'?

The sleeping arrangements left him on edge. He was too damned close for comfort yet dared not put any distance between them. And there was so much unsettled business in their private lives that had no solution. This uncertainty of their positions in each others lives was the irritant and their situation exacerbated it.

This afternoon while loading some nameless items of produce he had been yelled at by some Jaffa young pup. Jack was sure he had socks older than the boy. He was pissed off and took it out on Carter. He had been expecting Carter to pull a bright idea out of thin air to save them. It was his role to get them home and he was failing. He remembered her yelling at him in that addictive pleasure palace – maybe he really did want to chuck it all and go for the simple life. Was she right? Was he a quitter, lazy, a shirker? He might be simple and could appreciate the zen of fishing but he wasn't any of those other things.

He wondered if it were the scientist part of Carter he was having trouble with. But she was a warrior, military through and through, resourceful, brave and loyal. If she was watching his six he'd never have to look over his shoulder to check if she was there. So why were they having so much trouble. Well duh, because they were treading on the personal, where they had been so careful to avoid all these years.

Jack understood his anger was the cause of the bickering too. And his anger was rooted in their relationship or lack thereof and, of course, Carter's relationship with Pete.

A good dose of the anger was due to his feeling that this whole mess was his fault. It was his decision for them to posse as the natives of P3C-428.

He knew it was unfair and he knew he needed to put it aside while they were in this predicament.

As stupid as it was, Jack found his anger helped keep his distance from Carter and he needed all the help he could get. But it was also counterproductive. They needed to work together.

He knew what he should do – in fact he wanted to do the right thing but it was way more difficult than it seemed at first. On base he could wish her well then avoid her like the plague until he could finally come to terms with Carter having a 'significant other'. But here, here it was keeping him up at night, being so close to what he cannot have. Too close to someone who has chosen another. For a man with a well developed ego the rejection smarts.

She had tried to keep the boyfriend a secret or was it that she was ashamed or needed some privacy. Did she expect O'Neill's approval or merely acceptance? Best he could do was say it was none of his business and bury his head in the sand. At least for now. He would have to be more accommodating if they were to continue to work together at the SGC. Retirement had begun to sound more and more appealing. It hurt him less to ignore Sam's moving on, to have some distance, than having it rubbed in his face. How long could he ignore reality and his pain as well?

He thought he had treated her as an equal and deeply respected her but in fact he took her for granted. He was possessive without letting her know what he felt and what he wanted. He said it once – he thought it was enough. He was a damned fool. It was a forced admission and oblique at best. What could she possibly think?

And although he couldn't imagine having done things differently it seemed everything was still his own damned fault.

In thinking about their present situation he had to think too about the future, if in fact they had one. Well a future aside from here. He knew he couldn't remain in the field much longer. He had probably stayed too long as it was. He and Hammond had had a chat. Hammond thought the SGC needed a full time executive officer under him on the base but Jack could not see himself in that role drowning in a sea of paper work. There was the option of commander of an Alpha and a future Beta base off world. With Carter marrying the cop it had its appeal. Retirement on Earth and his cabin in Minnesota had an allure. The trouble was he saw himself as a warrior – what was he without a war, without the military? He'd miss it. Miss the action, miss his friends, miss her. He wondered if he kept at it, toss the dice, kept risking life and limb and let the universe make the decision for him. Not to choose is a choice in itself.


	23. Chapter 23

The old woman had asked to see them one evening after most of the villagers were finishing up their dinner and settling down for the night. She was seated outside the main building near a small fire pit sipping tea.

She eyed them and without any small talk asked them "Have you two not been getting along? Are you not well suited?"

She asked questions but did not wait for answers. It was a good thing since neither Sam nor Jack had any.

"Sit"

They did as they were told. She took her time and prepared two more servings of tea then pushed mugs of tea in their direction. And then with a glare sent scurrying anyone curiously lurking within hearing distance.

"Do you wish to remain" she waved her hand back and forth "together?"

"I rather not talk about this." Jack said. _God_ , he thought as he tried to fish some flotsam out of his cup, _he hated this talking crap and wished she would get right on with the lecture._

"Nor would I but this is causing some disruption in our community and I will not have it."

The old woman knew squabbling couples – one day at each others throats then the next all lovey and affectionate or the seething anger, then back to not speaking to one another or worse yet one of them sporting a bruise or worse. She would not have that again. She'd send them off to different villages never to see one another again.

She stared at Jack and was not intimidated in the least by the hardened warrior and successful miner glaring back.

"Thera looked for you when the new men were brought to our village. And when she could not find you, she feared you were dead. She said you had a way of irritating people."

Sam found it difficult to look at O'Neill, embarrassed by her obvious feelings for him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Irritating?" he queried in a stage whisper.

"Every time a cargo ship arrived to pick up our produce she watched and waited. For many nights she watched and waited, neglecting sleep in vain hope you would return. She did not do so in public but she shed tears, many tears over you."

O'Neill bit his lip as he stared into the murky tea, feeling like a heel over something he had no power over and could not face either woman and said "I'm not worthy of her tears."

With a wisp of a smile the old woman replied "Most men aren't."

Jack looked up and asked "Why didn't you tell her about the mines?" .

"I did not know if you were there. And who am I to give her false hope, not all who go to the mines return. In any case she would not have been alone for long."

She then turned her attention to Sam.

"There are others who would gladly mate with Jonah."

Sam looked up wide eyed but said nothing.

She continued with "And too, many men here would be honored to bed Thera."

"No, no..." Jack and Sam responded as one.

"But it is said you neglect..."

"It's just...well..."

The old woman would abide no babbling. "Just what." she demanded.

' _Assess and evaluate_. _Survive and stay under the radar_ ' he must have repeated this mantra to himself a dozen times a day, every time he wanted to kill a Jaffa, every time he wanted to try a harebrained idea to escape, every time he called Carter 'Thera'.

 _'Carter' was military, a scientist, off limits._

 _Sam had a boyfriend._

 _This 'Thera' was a friend._

 _The 'Thera' of the ice planet was more than just a friend. When she sat beside him, she leaned into him, melted into his side, she had let him …_

This was counted productive he needed a back story and he needed one now. _'Survive and stay under the radar.'_

"I ...well...you see" O'Neill, his eyes darting around, was scrabbling for a plausible excuse "I was working for Thera's ...ah..."

"Uncle" Sam chimed in.

"Yes, her Uncle Sam." O'Neill rub down his face with both hands . _Crap, where the hell was Daniel when you needed him._ He felt the woman glaring at him. "I saw this beautiful, tall, blond, smart woman..."

Sam blushed.

"She was her uncle's favorite. Since I worked for him" Now he was scrambling "I wasn't allowed to be with her" Jack tried to explain with hand gestures "as a man with a woman. Not while I was in service to him."

He rubbed the back of his neck and admitted "I wasn't even allowed to talk to her as a man would with a woman he … ah … admired."

Sam sat stock still listening to Jack spin this tale and wondered where it would lead. She wondered too how close to the truth this story would wandered.

"Tell me" the old woman addressed Sam "was it the custom of your people that if your father told you to go with this man would you have to go with him?"

"No, I would have a choice." Sam said.

"And you" the woman now looked at Jack "did you made an arrangement with her father...uncle..." She seemed somewhat uncertain of whom she spoke. "Father's brother?"

Jack nodded hoping his convoluted tale would not unravel.

"Did you made this arrangement with her father's brother, in her father's stead, for the woman? Did you ask her if she would accept you?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you have? Didn't you take her being with you for granted?" She seemed exasperated. "What service did you perform for Thera's kin?" the old woman continued finally waiting for an answer.

"I was a warrior."

"He protected our people." Sam added.

"Could you not do this and yet be with her?"

"My place was to keep our people safe. If they weren't safe neither would she be."

"So you were protecting her and neglecting her? I do not quite understand this." The old woman found this culture absurd. "Where would the next generation of warriors come from? Who would spawn them? Who would teach them? In this I think you neglect your people. I suppose it does not matter now. Now you are here. Now you are to follow our customs. You both are allowed to choose."

"I do not expect any protestations of great passion." She continued. "I have found this causes disharmony in the village. I have seen a man pursuing a woman at all costs, even violence and when he has had her will leave her to fend for herself with a babe at the breast or in her belly. That which blows hot soon blows cold."

Jack continued "It's my fault we were captured, my bad decision. When we were captured..."

The old woman raised her eyes, and with a harsh look objected to his words.

Jack started again "When we were brought here, we had not yet been allowed to be together. I did not know if she would accept me without her father's permission."

"Well you are here now and are allowed to be together now."

"I would never defile her, nor impugn her integrity, nor disabuse the trust those in authority over her have placed in me." Jack hoped Carter understood him.

"You have upheld her honor but as I said you are here now and are together now. If you do not wish to remain so it is permissible to choose other mates. Our great lord, the sky god Ba'al and his vassal, our lord, the demigod Belial wish their servants to be fruitful and multiply.

If you wish to remain together perhaps you should ask her. But first you should clear up the source of your turmoil."

Jack started to stand but her stern look forced him to regain his seat.

"Now" was all she said.

Jack looked at Sam, hesitated for a moment then began "I was afraid that I would never see you again when they sent me to the mine. I had failed you. Your father, your family would never know where you were or what had happened. When I got here I was so glad to see you but I was afraid that you had grown tired of waiting for me and had found someone else. It made me angry and resentful." His words a mixture of here and now and their situation on Earth.

"I did wait for you... at home... for years." Emotions caused Sam's voice to quaver. She tried to couch her words in the way both the old woman and O'Neill would understand. "I had begun to believe that you valued you position of power and authority in my uncles service more than you desire for me. I could understand that. And here I waited for you, hoped for your return, feared for your safety. I would like to know, I need to know what you want."

"If you will remain together you must care for one another. Be mindful of one another's needs and desires. So choose now and be done with it." the old woman said.

Sam looked at the old woman and said "Given the choice, I choose to remain with Jonah."

Jack didn't know if this was a heartfelt choice or a strategic move offering them a better chance of escape or rescue. He was more certain of his reasons and did not want to say the code name they had assumed and he could not say her real name.

"If she will have me, I choose this woman."

He reached his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his. The warmth of her hand and the gentle pressure gave him hope.

They rose and started to the shelter but the old woman touched Jack's arm and held him back and encouraged Sam to walk on.

"If there is any more trouble I will send her away, away to another village."

Before Jack could say anything she went on "Before it is time to return to the mine give her something to hold on to – give her a son."

This couple confused the old woman. They obviously had feelings for one another but could not take that last step. Perhaps it would be the wise thing to do and send the woman, Thera, away. Her husband told her the man, Jonah, worked well with the other miners and had found a vein of gold the like of which he had never seen in his life time. He thought the man was blessed by the gods and a diligent worker and so they should keep him in their village. She could always find him a new mate, some young girl more pliable and willing.

She had other things to think about. The harvest was more than half done and had been extremely good. If the Jaffa and the god Belial were not too greedy there would be no starving time this year. Men and women weak from hunger she could bear. Women with no milk to nurse their babies was dreadful and made her heart ache. The sound of children so hungry they could barely cry was a sound she hoped never to hear again in her life time. Next to that this couple's problems were trivial. And she was tired and sought out her bed and her mate of so many years.

Sudra sat on her sleeping mat and loosened her garments. The gentle but gnarled hand of her mate helped her. She smiled at him but batted away his hand.

"Why so late to bed? Giving advice to those who will only ignore you, hmm?" He husband queried.

"I suppose. I do not understand those two. She has spent so many evenings outside the lodge pining for him, when others slept."

"He too sought to look at the sky – it was impossible at the mine of course."

The old woman thought about that. "Perhaps their people worship the moon goddess. Or see their gods among the stars – hoping they will come for them. No matter, Ba'al is the lord here. They must learn to put aside their former ways."

"It is not so easily done." the old man replied.

"Bah, not much in life is. Moping and complaining gets us nowhere. Now old man let me sleep in peace." She smiled and he gave a her sweet gentle kiss .


	24. Chapter 24

The last statement of the old woman threw O'Neill for a loop. He stood there stunned as she proceeded him into the lodge. They weren't going to be here that long and he sure as hell was not going back to that damned mine. He was not leaving Carter here alone. And there was no way he was going to...no, not going to happen.

But as for the rest he knows how to do normal – 'coming home from work sharing affection and news, sitting on the couch watching TV beside his wife' normal – the affable husband. He supposed he'd have to act the part for them to stay together and stay under the radar.

It's all different here, yet the same. He was married for over 10 years. But Carter doesn't have that experience. Considering her personality traits he's not sure what she would want, her boyfriend notwithstanding. But she's human, so sure she yearned for the affection, yearned for the ease of someone who knows you and cares deeply.

She yearned for what he cannot give and not because he doesn't want to. That's the worse pain of all – what they want they cannot have. They cannot have what they were fighting for, that was what they were forbidden. It's a cruel joke. They given a life of excitement, danger, amazing adventures, experiences beyond comprehension that they cannot speak about to anyone outside the SGC. And a normal loving open relationship to anyone outside the SGC seemed beyond their grasp and within it – forbidden.

Sam had started to feel panicky, she needed to make a decision, find a path to a solution and get on with it. She had to pull herself together. The old woman had given them an ultimatum – shape up or ship out. Being separated diminished their chances of rescue or escape. But staying together _together..._

The first thing Sam had to resolve was what could she live with when they got back to the SGC. Escape or get rescued, the colonel was sure they would get back. She still wasn't convinced. Maybe he was just projecting hope and trying to instill confidence. But be that as it may, what could she live with?

Her personal life was a disaster. Her professional life was secure and on the rise. This she'd like to protect, but protect it at what cost?

Sam gave up on the man she loved, fearing his feeling had changed, fearing she would grow old alone and lonely. She loved her work but it didn't keep her warm at night. Sam was a strong independent intelligent woman. She needed more than a well equipped lab and the acclaim of her piers. She had wanted O'Neill but she had given up hope. Her second chance was here right before her but feared a disaster both personal and professional. If only she truly knew what he thought.

It was late at night a few days after their talk with the old woman. O'Neill came to bed after another fruitless evening of staring at the spot the Tel'tac once occupied. He slid in turning his back to Sam as usual.

"I think we should talk." Sam whispered to the back of his head.

"Look, I'm tired..."

"And I'm not." exasperation laced her tone. "We need to..."

Jack turned around to face her. _Not another goddamned argument or lecture_.

"About what."

His terse sharp retort did not stop her.

"What we are going to do if we have to stay..."

"We can't do **that**." It sounded to her as though the thought disgusted him.

Her pride kicked in and angrily she replied "Why not."

"When we get back, and we will, you'll want to sweep it under the rug, shove it into that room, slam the door, call me sir and forget all about it."

She looked shocked to hear the vehemence in his voice.

"I can't do it again." In a softer voice he said "I can't do that again."

From the look on her face he could see it was indeed a possibility and she would suffer too.

He tried to placate her.

"We will find a way..."

Sam was thoroughly annoyed at this simplistic statement. "So in these weeks what have you come up with?" She had done the staring into the bleak night and coming up with the same results. Absolutely nothing.

"We ought to take this outside." Sam said it like an order. He sighed dramatically but he obeyed.

They slid down the side of the building and the conversation started again.

"And I suppose you think I'll pull some miracle out of my butt or the cavalry will come riding to the rescue." Her tone was rising with her fear.

"Shhh" their conversation might well be overheard "ya gotta believe Carter."

"You know as well as I there is just so much time and money they will expend on our S&R. We are out here on our own and I don't see a way out." Sam wiped viciously at her face as if her tears of frustration were a betrayal of the strong woman she was.

He hated to see her cry even if the tears were tears of frustration.

"Your dad will never stop looking for you and Daniel and Teal'c..."

"If he even knows. And Daniel and Teal'c have probably been reassigned to different teams."

"Little Miss Sunshine"

"And what about us?"

"What do you mean..."

"How long before..."

"Fish or cut bait?" O'Neill knew what she was talking about.

"Well that's not exactly how I would have put it but yes."

"Could we not talk about that."

"Sure lets ignore it until the decision is out of our hands."

"Carter, what do you want to do?"

"I want to know what you think, how you feel."

"I... you know, don't you."

"At one time I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure."

"Hence Pete?" Jack threw back at her.

"We were talking about you. At one point you were ready to settle down with Laira and a few months later you said you'd rather die..."

"I know what I said and what you wanted to ignore."

"And you didn't ?...but that's not the point..."

"So what is the point?" O'Neill was getting pissed off.

"Did you love her?"

By the tone of her voice alone he realized he had hurt her and even these many years since, the hurt was still fresh.

"I could have...in time. I was alone. I would have starved. She was the only one who showed me any kindness...at first. After those first months I realized the S&R would be called off . One lone soldier is not worth the time and expense."

"I...we never gave up."

O'Neill dug deep to explain this. "I was lonely. I guess without you, you know, the team, I craved something that has been missing for so long...a normal life, a family. And there was one ready made, welcoming me."

He sounded almost ashamed for this human need. It seemed to him a weakness.

"I know it has been only about five weeks but could you...could we..." Sam fumbled over her words. "So how long do we wait – another month, six months, till the war ends, forever?" What she truly wanted to know was _'Could you learn to love me?'_

She wasn't just talking about this situation it seemed to Jack.

"On Eudora they waited one hundred days." Jack muttered.

"You mean I was one day late." Sam's anger flared. "Did you even wait that long with her?"

"Could we please stop talking about that."

"You brought it up." Then on reflection her tone softened. "Oh god, I'm sorry. This is making me crazy. What if we're here forever? Do we keep these roles?"

"Jonah and Thera?" He asked.

"Jonah loved Thera. Don't you remember?"

She caught him off balance and he couldn't respond.

"Can we ever be ourselves again?" she asked.

"Colonel and Major?"

"We're more than that, don't you think? Is it possible for us to have a life here?"

"I thought we were going to think positive."

"Should we..."

Before she could finish the thought Jack jumped in. He didn't want her to suggest they stop acting and start living the roles they had assumed.

"No one's pushing the issue for now. And for Christ's sake what about Pete?"

Sam's anger flared again. "Haven't you ever made a mistake? Haven't you ever regretted a mistake you've made?" It was more of an accusation than a question. She looked at his face, tight and hard, and realized she had made another mistake.

"Every fucking day" he said.

This man never forgave himself of the tragic sin that weighed heavy on his soul.

With a look alone she apologized, then touched his hand balled tight into a fist. She went on to explain the disaster her personal life had become.

"It was fun at first." She was embarrassed to confide. "And nothing at the SGC, nothing in my life had been fun for quite a while. Now though...I can't explain things to him, I don't even want to. I don't have the energy to watch every word I say. He doesn't understand why I don't share more. You'd think he didn't understand the meaning of classified. It's exhausting. I thought 'normal' would bring some peace and calm into my life. It's making me crazy.

And I was so lonely."

Her eyes glistened with tears as she put her hand on his bearded cheek.

"If we do this you know they'll find us." Desire and fear mingling in her voice.

"Sound's like a plan - rescued and count martialed all roll into one." Trying to make light of it he made her smile.

Her whisper soft kiss was totally unexpected and warmed him to the core. He kissed her back, long and slow, drawing her close, hand caressing places they should not go. When he pulled back her eyes were wide and she put her fingers to her lips. He felt like a fool but more than that he felt as though he violated her. He was embarrassed by his actions. It was reprehensible. She was under his command, his subordinate. She deserved his respect and protection not his lust. On top of that she was engaged to another man, no matter her present doubts, the cop was a man of her choosing not mere circumstance.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he said as he watched a tear trickle down her cheek.

All she could think was Jack still loved her and she had betrayed him with another man. _Is that how he saw it, she had betrayed and abandoned him? This man did not forgive easily. But oh god, his touch, his mouth, the kiss..._

"No, I've been the fool. How could I have..." she said. He stopped her speaking with a slight shake of his head.

"We should get some sleep."

He got up, reached out a hand to her and lead her back to their bed.

They tried to sleep that night and both thought about the future. He had kept his distance for his sanity sake. He needed to consider what he might have to do for their survival.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Sam first arrived at the village the weather was quite warm. It seemed to be the last gasp of summer. But by the time O'Neill sauntered off the Tel'tac the weather had begun to fluctuate from sultry to chilly. At first his shaggy cloak was a most welcomed soft mattress, soon it's sides were flipped over them to become a cozy blanket as the winds occasionally blew down from the snow covered mountains in the north.

The days rolled by with nothing changed in their situation except the weather. They had become somewhat more comfortable with one another and the situation they found themselves in and so had stopped bickering so much. And as soon as everyone adapted to the cooler weather it turned hot and humid again. It made the days work more of a drudgery. The evening brought hope of a returning coolness. In the humid air there was the distant rumble of thunder and clouds dark and heavy with rain. Night came and the weather remained stifling. The heat had sapped their strength and frayed nerves.

Preparing for bed Sam couldn't wait to strip off her damp sticky clothing. During the day over her hair she wore a scarf knotted on the side. It was pulled down over her hairline to cover every strand of her blond hair. Still the silky tress slipped out so much so she was called by some the 'golden one'. At night she was relieved to part with it. Tonight she whipped off her headscarf to run her fingers through her damp hair. She pulled off her clammy clothing and slipped on the thin loose tunic she arrived in.

Sam had had her back to Jack who was stripping as well. Looking at her he thought there was a time on that Ice Planet when she, no, not Sam, but Thera would want him to look, even to help. He didn't need to look, he had a very fertile imagination and enough memories to feed it.

He let his mind drift to memories of that time. Memories he swore up and down had dissipated when his true memories returned. It wasn't true. The feelings those memories elicited were seared into his heart. He pushed the memories back and looked down. He wondered if the other men were looking at her and felt a twinge of jealousy. Then he thought of Pete and felt raw inside.

Sam looked over at him she was sure she had felt the heat of his gaze. She must be imaging things since he too was preparing for bed, dressed only in thin draw string pants that hung low on his hips. That tan of his seemed to go on forever. He had a really nice...She was so not supposed to be thinking about that.

Sensing her glance he looked at her. He really looked at her, not through her nor past her.

It felt to her as if he were looking for something. She knew what he wanted to know – he needed to know if she still loved him.

And she knew what he tried so hard to conceal - he still loved her – loved her so much it had to hurt. Had the hurt soured their...she couldn't even call it a 'relationship' in her mind.

Before being captured most of the time he didn't dwell on what might have been or what they could have together in the future. But here he couldn't avoid it as valiantly as he tried.

These things, their needs, their emotions, their desires, they had tried to bury, buried six feet deep, as deep as the dead. Some bury their emotions just below the surface to simmer or boil over. They have buried their emotions so deep others think they don't have any. Sometimes they forget themselves. And then there they are.

Was duty, honor and service an easy out – not to have to make a decision, not to have a life. No, he could do both, both live and serve. He's done that, had a real life and been of service. And now after a long struggle he was no longer just a husk of a human being, he has something , a self to offer.

He fell asleep right away for once and woke in a tangle of arms and legs. The rains had come, dropping the temperature dramatically. The press of her breast against his arm felt good. Her hand slid over his biceps to his chest as she moved in her sleep, her breathe soft and sweet on his neck. He wanted to turn over away from her. Why did she have to come to bed in next to nothing? Her knee slid over his thigh and all thought of turning away dissolved. She wiggled a little to get more comfortable. He scrubbed a hand over his face and angrily rolled away from her.

Sam stirred, not knowing what to do, she did nothing. Her thoughts tumbled with resentment. _He extradites himself from my clutches. He disentangles himself from my hold. He escapes my grasp. Is that what he thinks? Is my touch so revolting to him?_

The anger of resentment cleared and her thoughts cleared.

 _Is this how he felt the times I turned my back to him, all times I rejected his offers to go 'fishing'?_

She peeked a look at him and the man looked as though he was holding on by a thread, fists clenched, knuckles white.

He had always made everything look so easy. You'd think everything rolled off his back. All the pain he had suffered, the lost of his family, all the killing, when they had lost Daniel to the gruesome death by radiation, their 'thing'. So much must have hurt him but he so rarely let any of it show. Only flares of anger.

Jack grabbed a shirt and said "I'm going to get a little air." And left.

Sam sprawled on the bed and could not sleep herself.

' _Whom do you love – this imperfect man or some imaginary lover you have conjured up? The one you kissed aboard the Prometheus, the hallucination? Do you even know this flawed man? He is so far from perfect. Yet for you he is so goddamned perfect.'_

Sam only knows the military man. Sarah knew the man who came home for dinner, the man who played with his boy, the man who made nice with the in-laws. Sam doesn't know this man, does she want to? Does she have room in her life for him or he for her?

If she had gone with him to his cabin and they controlled themselves would she know a different side of him? What had she been afraid of? Was it for appearances alone that she refused?

The next night when he left their bed for 'some air' Sam followed him. She sat down beside him. They both were silent, staring off into the night.

She felt his eyes on her. It was if he were trying to figure something out, trying to assess her feelings.

"I tried to get you out of my system." She said.

"What, like an infection?" His tone was light and teasing.

"No! Well, maybe"

He smiled.

"But I'd wake up and roll over and wonder why it wasn't you there."

His smile faded.

"Then I kept putting him off - early mission, working late, can't talk 'it's classified'. I wondered if I were trying to get rid of him or have him prove himself."

Jack tried not to let his feeling show. She read him anyway.

"I told you it was a mistake, a stupid mistake."

"Wanting a life isn't a mistake, it human, Carter. We're only human."

Later that night as he slid into bed beside her he realized he could get used to this, before he got too set in his ways, before he became the grumpy old guy who had to have everything his own way, intolerant of any change. Maybe it was already too late. Too late to find a woman who would keep him on his toes. Someone to share a meal, share your thoughts, share your life. Someone to smile when you came home, warm your bed and warm your heart. There had been a gaping hole in his life. He couldn't ask her to fill it. He had been guarded for so long, keeping every thought and feeling within. He didn't know anymore if he could let anyone in. And he certainly didn't need someone who'd hop to every time he spoke. He had enough of that in the military. All this feelings crap was exhausting him and keeping him from sleep. He let his mind wander. Some count sheep but Jack thought how many way he could go about killing Ba'al and happily fell asleep.

* * *

They were carting the basket of turnips from the far field to the awaiting wagon. Another week had rolled by and they had stopped the bickering and were coming to an accommodation. There were still things they needed to discuss as difficult as they were.

Jack broached the awkward subject after they emptied the baskets into bins and turned back to the field to refill them.

"We … I know I can't have what I want, not now." He sighed wondering if he should continue. "Not until the war is won."

"And how long is that going to take?" She asked while he was still speaking, resentment wrangling in her tone.

"That's just the point. It's not that I don't want..." he could even say 'you' to her.

"When I was stuck on Eudora" He saw her face harden. Why, she wondered, did he keep bringing that up.

"I realized after so long without any hope that I had to make the best of things. And believe me, when I really thought it through, I was happy none of you were stuck there. You didn't have to feel the despair of knowing there was no way home. But there were nights when I dreamed you were there...with me. If I had to start over." Words failed him.

At the time she hadn't realized how hard it had been for him. When he strolled back it seemed as though he had adjusted and was making a life for himself, complete with a family. Sam had been so angry with him for giving up on them, going native and shacking up with that woman, the ungrateful bastard. It surprised her to think he would have thought about her for a partner there considering the cold welcome he gave her.

Seeing he was struggling to formulate what he wanted to say Sam went right to the heart of the matter. "What do you want?"

"What I want doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"I don't feel as though I have the right to ask anything of you. It doesn't matter what I want. And considering our positions it would be unethical for me to ask this of you."

There were words tumbling around in his head. Words he shouldn't think never mind say, couldn't express never mind acknowledge - _I want you. I need you. Leave him. Stay with me._

"If I only knew I'd wait forever."

"That's a damned long time Carter."

"What if we don't... can't get out of here?"

"Positive thinking. We'll figure something out or they will. You've gotta have faith."

But what he thinks was _I'm so goddamned tired of it all. I wonder what if we were stuck here – me with a beautiful brainy wife, maybe some kids. A simple life – how bad could it be_. And then Ba'al came to mind and he wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sam wondered if Jack had thought about sex with her – he was a guy, so of course he did. She didn't think she had all that much experience. There were, of course, as she looked at it now the teenage fumbling. School and the Air Force Academy and then advanced degrees were her priority as a young adult and a social life was as extensive as the times her friends could drag her out. It was probably why when Jonas Hanson took an interest in her she fell. It all happened so quickly, he made her feel special. Before she could full analyze this whirlwind relationship she was in his bed. _A diamond in the rough,_ she though of him, _I can fix that_. It took time but eventually his domineering personality reared it ugly head and he became controlling. She bridled and she broke free. Sam had goals and nothing and no one was going to get in the way of them. At the SGC a few guys showed interest but... most of them were aliens and most of them were dead. That was almost enough to consider a life of celibacy.

Then there was Pete. A little contrived, a setup, her brother's friend, embarrassing and a tad awkward but the timing was... she was almost out of time. That biological clock was ticking loudly. Things with Pete were kind of herky- jerky in the beginning. She only got her rhythm when she fantasized about Jack.

Would Jack find her clinical and without grace and charm? Would she be a big disappointment? She was in her prime with nowhere to go but down – sagging and bulging in all the wrong places. And she hadn't shaved her legs or underarms in, oh god, weeks, months! No daily shower! Would he find her repellent?

Jack thought of Sam. She had changed from the starry eyed naïve Captain Doctor Carter to a mature beautiful, stunning, brilliant woman in the prime of her life, a woman of character and integrity. And a there was a future for her that involved stars in more ways than one. There were a few reasons why he was keeping his distance from Sam. It's not that he didn't want her - he did. He wasn't supposed to. He was breaking the rules by loving her. He wouldn't break the rules by having her. He understood that, he believed that. He respected her. But that was in normal circumstances. This was anything but normal. And he had to be realistic not only about his professional role but the role they had assumed to survive. He had been trained to do whatever was necessary to survive. Noble and dead did not fly with O'Neill.

He had to make plans find a way out, a way home. He knew he held their future in his hand. He only wished he had a firmer grip.

And since he was a realist he had to admit that he was getting to that certain age – hell he was pushing 50. And she so much younger and had been with a younger man. And this place was primitive – no toys or lubes or little blue pills – not that he needed them. No, his libido, his vigor, if you will, was just fine.

He had the excuse of a bad knees and a bad back to fall back on. Except, of course, Ba'al, the beneficent Ba'al, had fixed all that. He fixed it all by first breaking every goddamned bone in his body – that kinda happens when you fall down a gravity well then get stuffed into a sarcophagus. He didn't know what she expected and to tell the truth he didn't want to disappoint her. Jonah and Thera were great together but were they real? Was any of that real?

It was not just about sex, he wanted her to love him. He wanted some one to share his life not just his bed. He wanted intimacy, the intimacy of two people who knew each other, faults and failure, darkness and sins, yet accepted and love without limits, without reservations. What he want the most was what perhaps she couldn't give him. He could accept it. He would brush himself off and move on and act the mature adult in this situation but damn, it hurt, hurt to the core of his being and this situation, this pretending was not helping, not one goddamned little bit.

All this would be so much easier if he didn't care so damned much.

If he could he would give her the sun and the moon and lay it all at her feet.

They could only have a relationship if she viewed him as an equal not a figure in authority over her. And too he had to see her as a equal – not bark orders at her and not expect her to jump to and obey him. After so long in these military roles it might not only be difficult but down right impossible. And were they ready to put these roles aside? He was stuck, he couldn't move forward. But they sure as hell couldn't stay here.

As she placed another turnip in her baskets Sam asked Jack "Are you okay?". She'd noticed how quiet he had been. Usually he was whistling or chatting with the other farmhands.

How could he answer that question – the tried and true "I'm fine". ' _Bullshit_ ' he thought ' _I'm not fine, I'm miserable. I hate this place, I hate the situation I'm in, the one you and I are in. It hurts more than I thought it would. It's in my face every day and the pretense is wearing me out_.'

"You?" he asked. "How are you doing?"

And Sam replied "Okay, kinda tired of it all." She hoisted up the basket of turnips for emphasis. _'I was tired of waiting for what might be. It seemed so improbably. The war would out last us both and maybe there wasn't enough, enough there between us. I grasped at what was possible. And the novelty of it at first was good, great exciting. But it wasn't enough, I kept thinking of you and that we could have this, this closeness. It's what I really wanted. I tried to convince myself it could never happen and to be satisfied with what was in front of me.'_

It is as if he was reading her mind when he spoke his muddled thoughts. "You think you have everything worked out, that this will last forever and in a split second everything goes to hell.

But you can't not try, you can't be afraid. Shit happens. Every time we go through the gate we take a chance on everything, our lives, the fate of the Earth even, but we go. Horrible things have happened but we still go."

"And good things too." Sam reminded him.

He smiled at her, she was the one good thing. "And hey, there may be one other good thing about this situation. Maybe the reporter will be gone by the time we get back." Knowing his luck the opposite would be true.

"You know I don't mind helping these folks, I kinda like most of them." Jack glanced around at the workers in the fields. "But what really pisses me off is working for Ba'al's war effort." He heaved another basket of turnips into the cart.

That night as they both sat outside the lodge gazing at the stars Sam said

"Tell me about the '100 days'"

Jack looked a bit skeptical. "What do you want...why do you want to know?"

"I guess I need some frame work to assess what's happening."

"They, well when they lose someone or something traumatic happens they take 100 days to withdraw from the world, morn and reassess their lives and whatever."

"And after that?"

"They stop all the navel gazing and get back to what is in front of them."

"After the fire-storm did they all just sit around for 100 days?"

"No, they were a little shell shocked at first, me too for that matter, and angry. More than half their population gone and they were short on supplies and had a lot of damage to their houses and crops. So they started to rebuild and replant right away."

"So the 100 days is rather arbitrary."

"I guess."

"I think it's been at least 66 days since we left the SGC. I've been here 64."

"Are you done mourning your old life."

"No. I want to get back to Earth, to the SGC."

"Not to... ah... Pete."

"No." Sam was adamant about that, she was a bit more unsure when she asked "Is there some one you...". She didn't know how to finish that thought.

"No Sam." The look he gave her let her know the person important to him was sitting at his side.

"So you think it's time...time for what?" Jack asked.

"I'm tired of sitting here waiting. I've got all this pent up energy or it's anxiety. It seem insane to run off when we don't know what direction to run. I guess I'm confused."

"Join the club." Jack said "We need to make plans for all eventualities."

"Even if we wind up here for years. What if they separate us?" Sam asked.

"Not gonna happen."

"Sudra's talked of moving me to another village or finding me a 'new' mate. Goat herders and..."

"No, not guys with goats – you wouldn't like the smell."

"It's not funny." Although she put a 'you idiot' in her voice there was a grin tugging at her lips.

"I'll never leave you here alone." Implied in his tone he would do whatever was necessary. And the vision of the man ready to die rather than leave her filled her mind.

Her anxiety brought her emotions, usually so tamped down, close to the surface. A lone tear ran down her cheek. He wanted to wipe it away with his finger tips. He wanted to taste the salty trail on her cheek. And he did.

"C'mere"

He held her and whispered "We'll get out of here."

"What if I don't want to go back." She whispered.

"Are you nuts?" Jack held her at arms length.  
"No, I mean not back to the way it was before...between us."

"I'll get you home." he said

"Home?"

She held him close, in his arms she was home. He couldn't possibly think she still missed Pete. No, when she got back she'd make some changes. How and what, well she didn't know. She didn't want to give up gate travel, she didn't want to give up her place in her team, and sure as hell didn't want to give up Jack. She was going to have a talk with Pete and end it. With Jack she was home, wherever that was, wherever he was. She thought about the normal life she wanted. Normal wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

They held each other close until the need for sleep forced them inside to their bed.

Using those code names brought back ephemeral feelings, not carved in reality, but written on false memories – fleeting and fading into nothingness. There were deeper stronger feelings carved in their hearts that were not so easily dispensed with. These were feelings of duty, honor, loyalty, trust, respect and, yes, love.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The days had turned into weeks and it was approaching two months since hide nor hair of Carter and O'Neill had been seen.

Getting permission for continuing the search, never mind a possible raid and rescue, was next to impossible. Sure the brass and politicians said O'Neill and Carter were important to the SGC but certainly there were other soldiers and scientists. Many were aware of the caliber of these two, some in awe but others saw them as replaceable. Some were thrilled at the thought of replacing them with more obedient and pliable soldiers. They said "Thor could always find another human friend. And surely the Tok'ra would get over the loss of Jacob Carter's daughter. Neither of these allies were that dependable anyway."

Hammond was a good soldier. He was a excellent base commander. Bias or prejudice had no place in the command structure. But he was a human being too and this one hurt. He liked these people. He had known them for years, they knew him and his family and for him they had gone above and beyond the call of duty. Hell, he met them when he was still a wet behind the ears lieutenant in a most bizarre incident that "did not happen". Not only did he like them but he knew their value to the program. He couldn't let this go. He needed to bring SG-1 home. He let himself believe it was for the morale of the others under his command "no man left behind", but in his heart he knew better. So he begged, cajoled, pulled every string and perhaps exaggerated a bit to be allowed to continue the search for his officers when he had been told point blank to stop wasting time and resources on this hopeless task. He wondered what miracle he would have to pull out of his hat to get permission to go get them if they were ever found. He was using up very favor owed just to look for them.

A message from Bra'tac requested Teal'c presence at the Free Jaffa camp was received through the Stargate. Daniel wished his friend good luck as Teal'c, dressed in full Jaffa armor and cape, strode down the ramp to the awaiting wormhole. He hoped beyond hope for some news, he was beginning to feel desperate.

Upon exiting the gate Teal'c headed for Master Bra'tac residence and there he met up with a potential spy, an earnest young Jaffa named Cyn'ac.

"I have gone into the service of Belial the Demon, a servant of Lord Ba'al. He is one of the gods who wear the flesh of a man. I have hear that the demon does things that I cannot bear. Even though the humans are nothing but slaves, it is not right."

"Of what do you speak?"

"It is said he feasts on the flesh of the new born."

"Is this not a tale told to children, stories to frighten them at night?"

"Master Teal'c, I believe it to be true." The young Jaffa looked pale. "I do not wish to return to his service, I cannot bear..."

"Help me destroy him. You know he is no god."

"Yes Master Teal'c. I wanted to be a warrior like my father but I cannot serve this ...this.."

"Then be a warrior with me, Cyn'ac. We will rid the world of one more false god and give our untried Jaffa their path to glory. Tell me more of those that he has enslaved and where we might find and destroy this demon."

Teal'c questioned the young Jaffa further. All he was able to ascertain was that Belial held sway over one of Ba'al secreted supply world. This world was populated by human slaves who worked as farmers and herders. Occasionally there were raids on other docile worlds to maintain and increase the population. Furthermore access to the planet was limited. The Stargate was located on an orbiting Ha'tak.

Teal'c told the young man again of the Tau'ri he was seeking and impressed upon him the urgency of finding them. He also tasked the spy with noting the total number of Jaffa on the Ha'tak and the location of the quarters of the Goa'uld.

Teal'c brought back to the SGC information regarding Belial and straightaway to General Hammond to brief him on his findings.

"General Hammond," he reported "I know of many despicable acts of the Goa'uld but I know of none who would consume the flesh of children. We must destroy this false and depraved god."

Teal'c did not wish to heap more burdens upon the leader of the SGC but he also needed to inform him of the discontent seething among many of the Free Jaffa.

These were more worries added on to his list of problems Hammond had to sort out. Two more problems, another important Ally disaffected, one more despicable alien playing god, that had his lost officers moving to the bottom of the endless list. This might be so for Hammond the general but not for the man. For Hammond his officers were in the forefront of his mind.

Daniel meanwhile had attempted yet again to contact the Tok'ra by every last source he knew of. They had not responded, he hadn't been sure they received his messages or in fact just didn't care. He was on edge enough without the frustration of the arrogant Tok'ra. It was times like this he understood Jack's dislike of the entire race with the exception of Sam's dad.

And then there were the incessant phone calls from Pete Shanahan. The first one weeks ago were easily brushed off. When Pete asked the whereabouts of Samantha Carter Daniel could say she was on a unexpected extension of a mission. In a phone call a few hours later Pete asked why Daniel was at the base and not the rest of the team. Daniel was quick on his feet and responded that he was called back to do some needed research to aid Major Carter. This seemed to assuage Pete for a week or two. After that Pete assumed some thing was wrong and called relentlessly, so much so Daniel evaded the calls having run out of excuses.

When Daniel pleaded with General Hammond to have the cop's call redirected Hammond's response was an exasperated "Why do you think you're getting them, I have had my fill." After a deep breath the exhausted man relented and said "I'm sorry Doctor Jackson, I'll see what I can do." With that the call requesting an update were reduced to one every three days. The reply was always the same "Nothing new to report".

With one distraction lessened Daniel renewed his efforts to decipher the monuments in hopes they would provide some clues. Most of the monuments were similar in size and inscription. One appeared to be of a slightly different composition and its surface was flaking making the inscription almost impossible to read never mind decrypt. Daniel had wet the stone so the inscription stood out and took multiple photographs of it as well as the flake at its base.

In the few minutes of time Daniel had between trying to enlist Earth's allies to help and fruitlessly worrying about Sam and Jack he looked at these photos. The crumbling rock captivated his interest. It was indeed an ancient script, it was a strange version of cuneiform telling of a great battle. It told of the lord of heaven descending from on high to bring prosperity and peace to the people. All they had to do was fall down and worship him, the great Lord and here the stone was missing a chunk. Or perhaps Daniel thought, someone had defaced it. He searched through photos of the errant chips and flakes at the base of the monument. Then he positioned the negatives trying to overlap one of the pieces into the gap. One piece fit quite well into the spot that he believed held the name of the god. Once the chip was positioned correctly a name stood out clearly. It was Ba'al.

Daniel grabbed the handful of photos and negatives and ran to Hammond's office.

Hammond was ordered by the CMO to go home and get a good nights rest and a decent meal. He smiled at Dr. Fraiser and let her know he had just called for a car to take him home. He was so spent he didn't think it safe to drive himself. On his way home he would have the luxury to think about his command and the exemplar people therein. That and the unbelievable project they undertook each day was what kept him in his comfy chair. Retirement was beckoning but not until he either got his officers home or until he knew there was no possibility of that. Then he let someone else warm that chair. The person he had in mind was one of those among the missing.

The general was nearly at his office door about to switch off the light when Daniel Jackson came bolting down the hall. Hammond turned back to his desk.

* * *

When Jacob Carter was informed of his daughter's abduction he was distressed and angry. He was stuck in a back water planet far from the Stargate gathering what seemed to him useless information. Initially this seemed like a good lead on another resource in the production of the Anubis' super soldiers. After searching diligently this faulty tip proved to be only speculation and rumors. It would take him three days to get back to the Stargate by the rough roads and the slow carts that traveled them. Three hard days and he wasn't feeling quite up to snuff yet. The destruction of the Alpha Site, his subsequent wounds and the hunting of his daughter by the Kull warrior had taken its toll on him and he found he no longer bounced back from injury as he once did.

The Tok'ra, an old friend of Selmak, brought the message of Sam's abduction. He was traveling to his own assignment via Tel'tac, way in the other direction and brought the message at his peril. The information was sketchy at best and at worse weeks old. The only solid lead was the symbol on the Jaffa and it was niggling at the back of Jacob/Semak's mind. Was it some distant memory or his mind playing tricks on him in his distress?

Moreover, Jacob was getting the feeling he was being cut out of the loop of information. Why they were sidelining him he didn't know aside from their general paranoia and some seeming dislike or distrust of the Tau'ri. Is that why he was sent on this wild goose chase? Did they doubt where his loyalty lay? There were times when he did himself if he were honest. This and his fear for his daughter churned within him as he trudged along the rocky path.

The second night when weariness overtook him Jacob lay down to sleep in a small grove of trees bordering fields of grain ready for the harvest. He, or was it Selmak, had a dream. He dreamt of a farm planet, one of Ba'al's first out posts far, far from the center of the Goa'uld domain. Here Selmak, in a host whose face was a faint fleeting memory, was a spy as a minor assistant under a repulsive toady of Ba'al. The dream placed him in a setting much like the lovely spot Jacob chose to spend the night. Belial demanded a sacrifice of the first fruits at the harvest. This was not unusual and not evil. The farmers were pleased to show the bounty of their harvest to their god. But the dream turned into a nightmare. Belial demanded a first born. Not a first born among the cattle or from the other herds. No he demanded the sacrifice of a first born son, a mere babe and although the people wail, the child was sacrificed.

Jacob woke gasping for breath, the sound of the blade and the smell of blood and burning flesh assaulting his very being.

What brought the horrible images to mind? Was it his fear for his daughter? Some memory half formed of a Goa'uld that might be the cause of Sam's abduction?

His only relief from this worry was the fact that O'Neill was taken with her. One thing he was sure of, Jack would protect her. O'Neill was relentless in his search for her on the decimated Alpha site.

When he had to leave his daughter before she had recuperate from this ordeal Jacob had exacted a promise from O'Neill to watch over her. Even though Jack assured him of Sam's resilience and her inestimable value as a warrior, he relented and sworn to Jacob to do all in his power to protect her.

And Sam, his loyal daughter, would protect O'Neill. The run away hybrid ship came to mind. She pulled Jacob from an important mission to save O'Neill. And on Netu Jack stood up and was shot attempting to protect her, fat lot of good it did. Then, of course, Anise told him basically what happened the day Martouf died. He hoped they were together. Together they had the best chance to survive. And he wanted above all for his daughter to survive. Anything else that happened between the officers he could live with.

Jacob hurried on toward the Stargate. Later today or tomorrow at best he would not to report to the council, but he would travel to the land of his birth, to his home world. Selmak agreed. They would aid in the search for the missing officers, one of whom was his precious daughter.

* * *

Daniel was still conferring with General Hammond when the Stargate spun to life.

Daniel had just about given up hope so much time had past with no response from the Tok'ra. So much to his astonishment, a very determined Jacob Carter arrived through the Stargate.

"George, where is my daughter?" Jacob asked before he trod half way down the gate ramp.

"Come up to my office, old friend, and we'll talk." Hammond replied.

Hammond was not getting home early that night, if at all.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter28

Sam awoke to the usual sounds of the morning and rolled over to find him gone and the spot cold. The nights were getting longer and colder and she missed his warmth. She wasn't sure when he had left their bed. So much for making a go of it.

Jack got up early, very early with so many thoughts to process, so many of which he sooner ignore until they solved themselves. Last night was weakness on both their parts. Their personal problems had no good solutions. He employed his usual solution to unsolvable problems - ignore them.

The sky was at that expectant point where before the sun made it appearance, streaks of color blazed up from the horizon. The displays here, both at sunrise and at sunset, were always rather spectacular, the sky arrayed in vivid shades of reds, pinks, orange and violet.

The villagers spent the early morning rousing themselves and preparing food to sustain them for a hard days work. The inhabitants used the last light before night fell to finish their work and so seemed to take no notice of the daily fireworks, all but a few and the priest. The priest always was aware and always looked to the sky.

Jack watched as the village priest went about ritually washing his hands and fanning embers to ignite incense on the small rough altar. It was nothing like the gold encrusted shrine at the mouth of the mine. This crude altar was a tumble of rocks one of which was deeply incised with the symbol of Ba'al. The altar was on the highest point in the small village. Jack figured the massive rise of 5 whole feet kept Ba'al sacred place from the mud that clotted the village after a rain storm. The priest live in a one room shack close to the few misshapen rocks that comprised the shrine _._ On the morning air so softly the notes were lost amongst the song of the birds, the priest chanted a litany as old as time.

Aside from his devotion to his version of god, Jack actually liked the priest. At first he referred to the man as Reverend Lovejoy but as he got to know him that moniker was replaced with his real name, Shimun, which Jack mangled into Simon. The priest didn't preach, didn't waste anyone else time with his devotions and worked as hard as any man in the village. He, however, was quiet and the villagers kept him at a distance. He ate alone and seemed to have no friends and no mate _._ The only time he interacted with the villagers was when disaster struck and they begged his intersection with the gods. He was pleasant and tried to be friendly and if it weren't for Jack observing the daily morning ritual he never would have guessed the man's vocation.

Working along side Shimun during the last couple of weeks, Jack had engaged him in conversation to gather intel on Ba'al. It probably was a waste of time after all what would a man in this backwater know about a System Lord. But stranger things had happened.

"I'm kinda new here."

"I am aware Jonah." the priest replied with a smile.

"Well yeah, I was wondering if you were too."

The man looked saddened. "No I have been here for many years. The people, most of the people hold me apart because I serve the gods."

"Ba'al?" Jack asked.

"Yes, the high god but also his emissary the demigod Belial."

"So does the high god ever come here?"

Shimun looked confused at first then almost laughed. "Here? No." He quote a sacred text " "Are your hands clean, is your heart pure?" None of us are worthy."

 _'I wouldn't be to sure about that'_ Jack thought.

"I have been a priest all my life and I have never seen the great lord Ba'al. When I was younger I saw a beautiful image of him. It is said that he rides the skies, others say he resides on the holy mountain Sapan and we are too lowly to behold him but live only to serve him."

Jack didn't want to seem like he was digging for information so he redirected to Shimun himself. "All your life you say? Had a calling?"

"My father died two months before I was born. The man that took my mother in brought me to the temple before she could put me to her breast. The priestesses raised me to be their servant until I was old enough to be trained as a priest. When the priest here was old and infirmed I was sent to assist and later after his death to replace him."

"Where were you trained? A big city?" Jack asked hoping against hope to hear the words 'close by' and 'Stargate'.

"No, not really just a slightly larger 'mud hole' as you put it, much like this one."

"This other goa..god you mentioned, you ever see him?"

The priest looked at Jack, curious wondering exactly what he was after.

"Yes Jonah, he comes to inspect the harvest and the people. He takes an interest in the children."

Just the way Shimun said that had Jack's hackles rise. "The children?"

The man stopped working looked down for a moment and when he looked at Jack he seemed stricken.

"The infants, only the very youngest, he...had he come to my mother's village that day that I was born I would have be his feast."

Jack stared at the man the word "What?" barely voiced, caught in his throat.

"They say "The beginning of wisdom is fear of the gods." This one, Belial, is one you would be wise to fear."

"What god would send that thing with power over you?" O'Neill asked.

At first the priest was confused, then realizing Jonah was asking why Ba'al sent Belial.

He answered "I have asked myself that many times. I have prayed and offered sacrifice seeking wisdom – to know the mind of the god. I thought it was not my place, that his reasons were far above what a simple man could understand. Could he be testing us?"

Shimun stopped working and stared hopelessly at the ground.

"I tried to protect the little ones. I have lost all faith, Jonah. My heart, once full of the joy and love of the gods, is desolate. Once I preformed the rites with reverence ...now ...it is all meaningless. I live my days out without hope."

"The why do you..."

"I don't know what else to do? What am I without the gods to serve?"

"Belial is no god and neither is Ba'al." Jack's tone alone had Shimun look up.

"I think I believe you but they hold power over us and I don't know what..."

"I'd kill the son of a bitch." O'Neill stated.

"He is a god and god's cannot die."

"He's no god. And yes he can die."

The priest wanted to believe O'Neill but he knew otherwise.

"He will rise again if you destroy his house of flesh. Or it is said that He could choose another to dwell in."

"We can stop him from taking another host, we can kill him."

"And who will Ba'al send in his place?" The priest was losing heart.

"We'll figure something out." Jack said as he gave the priest a affirming slap on his back. "Do not lose hope Shimun, don't lose hope in yourself."

* * *

This morning as Jack watched the priest, and couldn't help but notice beyond him the sky, as usual, was ablaze with rising of the sun. It was the kind of sky the local weather girl in Colorado Springs would have featured in her report. And for one moment, one glorious instant, everything, earth and sky, turned a molten gold. A thought raced through his mind. He needed to talk to Sam.

She was gone from their sleeping place. He needed to find her to bounce this idea rattling around in his head before he dismissed it as another false hope.

When he found her in the lodge it wasn't the same women he held in his arms last night . No this woman looked angry and dismissive. There were too many villagers milling around so he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. She didn't go willingly. She tugged back her arm but did follow him.

"The sun sets and the sun rises here are, well you know, on nice days, pretty damned spectacular, ah... colorful. And the moons too, most nights they're red to orange."

"Yeah...and" She said.

"They must be doing something, I mean something here with all the ore we mined. And I sure we weren't the only ones digging for ore. I bet those mountains are honeycombed with mines. So there must be stamp mills and smelters, right?"

"Mining debris polluting the atmosphere? So you think they not only refine it here but then they'd have to ship it out...so... a Stargate."

"Yeah." Jack eagerly responded.

"This planet is easily the size of Earth. Where would we begin to look? And how would we get there?"

"Must you always be so positive."

"And as for the atmospheric display, it could have been from a volcanic eruption spewing dust into the atmosphere months or even years ago."

Jack ran his hands through his hair. Why couldn't things be easy for once.

Still grasping for straws he asked "What about your Dad? Do you know where Jacob is?"

"How the hell would I know where my father is? You walked him to the gate from my room in the infirmary. You were the last one to see him." Jacob had asked, no ordered Jack to take care of Sam. Jack would be happy to see the old coot even if he kicked he sorry ass from here back to Earth for getting his daughter in this predicament.

Frustrated Jack stalked off to his assignment for the day. He met up with four other men including the priest and Sam joined them as well. There was some idle chatter when one of the men gathered his courage and asked Jack "Your woman – do you still want her. You don't seem interested."

"I don't have to put my emotions on display for you or any one else." He tried to reign in his anger.

"Jonah, I'll take her off your hands. I'll treat her well, I'm an honorable man." The man insisted.

"She can do what she wants. Ask her." Jack said.

Another of the men approached, the one man in the village Jack loathed. He took a long leering look at Sam and then said.

"Ah Jonah, who am I to instruct you in the way of women, but to ask a woman what she wants...you may as well ask the ox if it wishes to plow the fields. Give me the woman. I will show her her place, I will teach her some respect." He punctuated his statement with a slap on his palm with the small crop he held in his other hand.

"Never." Jack wanted to deck the man but knew it would only lead to further trouble. He had to clench his fist to keep himself from saying more or striking out. This was not lost on Carter. This fool was responsible for the decrepit condition of the old ox. He pushed the animal until it nearly dropped in its tracks. When it was foundering he whipped it bloody until it bent to his will. This man, this sadistic fool wanted Carter. Never, never going to happen.

O'Neill looked at Sam and saw understanding in her expression. He thought about apologizing for acting like a Neanderthal but Sam knew the culture. She walked closer to him. He took her hand and she let him.

The man sneered and walked away.

Jack looked again at Sam, the sun was doing wonderful things to her hair. Carter's scarf had slipped down to her shoulders and her hair glowed golden when the sunlight kissed it. She noticed his stare and smiled a smile that lit her face like the sunlight lit her hair. O'Neill loved that little crinkle at the corner of her eyes. He ached to kiss that spot, the crinkle of skin that told you the smile was real and heart felt. When he realized he was leaning in he abruptly straightened up. But he held on to her hand. She hadn't let go either.

Still a ways from the field they were assigned to Jack took the opportunity to ask his fellow laborers "Has anyone, you know, just left?"

The responses were immediate.

"Why would..."

"What?"  
"It is forbidden."

The priest glanced in Jack's direction, catching his eye and shook his head.

The village men said it was unheard of. "Why would anyone want to leave their people?

Once in a blue moon some love sick young fool would try to meet up with the object of his misguided affections but it always came to no good. No these things never worked out."

The men dismissed this foolish notion and dangerous talk and hurried off.

He and Sam slowed to walk along with the priest.

"If someone did leave – what would happen?"

"He would have to run in the shadows but even then the Jaffa would hunt him down like an animal." The priest sounded as if he knew this from experience.

"What if there was a woman or a child?" O'Neill was a glutton for punishment.

"They would kill them first in front of him, then him. That was before. Maybe now they would spare the child but I doubt it. I don't know, I just do not know."

"Which direction would they go?" Jack could not have looked or sounded more serious.

"I truly do not know and it would be a fools errand, Jonah. I beg you do not do this. Winter is coming. If the Jaffa do not find you the weather will kill you." was his stark answer. "No one will take pity on a wandering stranger. No one will give you shelter, no one will give you food."

The priest walked on ahead as Carter asked "Are you seriously considering this?"

"Not until I know which way to go." He said.

She nodded her head and O'Neill knew she would follow whatever he decided to do.

As they walked he told her what Shimun had said about the children, about the babies. It was incomprehensible. It spurred their resolve to get away.

* * *

Most of their meals were comprised of what ever was available. The choice produce was shipped out and the remains were left for the villagers. Not strictly vegetarian, there were a few chickens but they were too precious to eat and the few eggs they produced did not go far amongst so many. Some milk from a few goats and cheese supplemented their diet.

Jack could hear elk or some kind of critter bugling in the woods of the foothills north of the orchards. He was under the impression they were not allowed to hunt them while the harvest was taking place. The crops came first. The Jaffa showed no inclination to hunt, well no inclination to hunt for the villagers. Jack surmised they took their meals on the Ha'tak where they probably wanted for nothing.

One evening Jack took some of the older boys and a younger one who would not be dissuaded to the woods at the edges of the fields to hunt. They came back proud and happy with a brace of quail and the young boy half asleep perched on Jack's shoulders. Jack let one of the boys present the meaty birds to the ladies who maned the kitchen. Little did he know it was Sudra's grandson. The next night the evening meal was richer for the quail and the boy was a hero. Jack had made a fast friend of the boy and was held in high esteem in the eyes of his grandmother. So the hunts took place a few nights a week when there was enough light to see and enough energy left after a day of hard work. Sam knew the colonel was not just hunting he was gathering information and planning. He was assessing the game and ease of providing for them if they took off to find the gate.

Sam woke in the night to find herself alone and his side of the bed cold. After the talk with the priest Jack was getting anxious to find a way out before winter set in.

Sam had an idea bouncing around in her head and thought now would be a good time to try to talk about it with the colonel. So she got up, wrapped the thin blanket around her and walked out to find O'Neill. She slid down to sit beside him against the lodge wall. Both long legged individuals sat backs to the wall and knees bent, shoulder to shoulder.

"With your talk of the sunrises and ore refining this morning, I've been thinking..."

O'Neill smiled still looking out into the distance.

"You know that the Tel'tacs pick up the large crates of produce."

"Yeah" O'Neill, with furrowed brow, was at his monosyllabic best. He had certainly hauled and fill enough of them.

"Well why?"

O'Neill thought for a moment and wondered where this line of reasoning was going.

"No roads, no real vehicles, just those rickety carts, no wagons or decent draft animals."

"Or no Stargate." Carter countered.

"Maybe the city is very far so the Tel'tac bring it there. Oh shit, no. Too much handling and those young pups aren't about to haul... They're doing something more direct. They're putting it on a Ha'tak."

"Yes sir, that's what I think. And I don't think Ha'taks are going back and forth."

"Like on Apophis' ship when he first tried to attack Earth. The Stargate is on the Ha'tak."

"I think you're right sir"

"What if I hid..."

"No, the weight of the cabbages or rutabagas alone would kill you."

"I'm not sure those things are either cabbages or rutabagas."

"Sir."

"Aach"

"Jonah"

"Well..."

"If by chance you managed to survive and dig yourself out the Jaffa would kill you."

"Damn. You ought to get some rest Carte..." and he smiled and looked at her "Thera. Good work. I don't know how that helps us if it's true. But...ah..but you know, too, it's just as likely the Stargate is on the planet and the Jaffa sit around while slaves do all the hauling and toting. Back to square one. Get some rest."

"You should too...Jonah."

"In a minute." To go in with her was too damned tempting – her and the bed. It had actually been a difficult night for him. The ties holding her shirt closed kept taunting him. He tried to avert his eyes, pay attention to what she had been saying. His eyes were drawn to those ribbons, swaying, skimming her breasts as she talked animatedly.

They had seemed to put petty and personal problems behind them and had started to act like a team, using their energy to plot and plan. He didn't want to screw this new found partnership up. But he was sorely tempted by this lovely woman and this tantalizing situation.

Sam returned to their bed alone with so many thoughts swirling around in her head. She thought her idea had merit but it made their plight seem even more hopeless. How could they commandeer a Tel'tac, fly it to a Ha'tak, and find the Stargate and gate home with out being killed? They have done crazier things, hadn't they?

What if it wasn't even there? What if they went through all that and it was all for nothing?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The preparation to be made for the celebration of the Harvest festival were overwhelming. Many others from the surrounding villages would arrive soon with couples of all ages, young people looking for prospective mates and a gaggle of children. Sudra had so much to organize never mind procuring the ingredients, the vegetables, herbs and meats and preparing the dishes for the feast. The handier and more artistic of the villagers were preparing goods to trade.

The Harvest festival was usually a three day affair. On the first day the members of the four villages gathered. They brought gifts of their signature food stuffs and hand crafted articles to trade. Long lost relatives reconnected and new relationships were initiated. There was a gathering of women to prepare the wide array of dishes to be served and a gathering of men who would slaughter, dress and spit the main course, the old ox. It was a time for the newcomers to feel as though they were truly members of the community. The carcass of the beast would be placed on a spit and roasted over a fire and become the center of the feast along with all the other delectables. On the last day families would gather together and prepare for the trip home with the possibilities of new members added or daughters or sons left behind to form new bonds. The villages elders in conjunction with the family elders arranged and agreed upon matches before the prospective mates packed their bags.

That first day the village would be in turmoil due to preparations and in turmoil due to the influx of people. The old woman said a silent prayer to the sky god Ba'al that he would bless them with sunny skies and warm weather. She had no idea where she could shelter so many if it rained. She wondered where she would have enough room for everyone to lay their head at night to rest. The new structure was begun but nowhere near finished. Already some of her own people had begun to move in. She'd worry about that later.

And as for help, all the young unmated women and a few mated but dissatisfied, were busy arranging their hair and draping their clothing to be as alluring as possible and they weren't yet given permission to hold the feast. The young men were strutting around looking important without managing to do a lick of work. There were a few silly young thing that could easily be taken advantage of, their heads turned by a handsome face and promise of a better life. She couldn't be everywhere and do everything, she needed to delegate.

But Sudra was getting ahead of herself. First the demigod Belial would judge them. He would grace them with his divine presence and assess the harvest and grant them an allotment. If and only if they were pleasing in his eyes were they allowed to celebrate the festival. This was a good years and all the people had fond hopes. But gods could be fickle.

* * *

Belial was a most ancient Goa'uld. As his name reflected, his first host was an Unas. He still longed for that incredible host. He loved the strength of the beast and the terror it invoked in men's eyes. This ferocity, so lacking in his own nature, he drew from the creature and reveled in it.

Times and styles had changed and he could not face the disdain of the other Goa'ulds. He did not want to be viewed as a primitive savage both uncouth and uncultured. So, many, many years ago he chose to transfer to a human host. It was more acceptable to the others. The Unas reminded them of a more primitive time, a time they would rather forget. Now they were gods, well for about twelve thousand or so years, thanks to Ra.

Unfortunately for Belial he was never a very dominant personality and so he had to serve a more powerful god. He wanted what every Goa'uld wanted - power and all others to fall down before him. The only problem was he was afraid to take that step to assert himself. He saw so many fall before the great lords, never to rise again.

He found himself serving the great bull Ba'al. So he chose an unassuming human host thick of waist with a head of hair and beard done up in long curls in the style of the ancient Sumerians. He kept the attire and regalia to match. Ba'al always looked amused to see him. It paid not to look threatening in Ba'als presence. But he was amazingly efficient and Ba'al saw his potential. Part of Ba'al's genius was he knew how to select the order of Goa'ulds the level directly below him and keep them subservient.

It grated on Belial to be subservient, was he not a descendant of the revered Annunaki, was he not fated for great things. Belial for the sake of his existence had to conform to the wishes of his master and the other System Lords, after all look what had happened to Anubis when he dare ascend. Or what of the fate of Marduk, this he was sure was Ba'al's doing.

Ba'al was an upstart, a usurper who as soon as he began his ascendancy through the ranks of the Goa'uld thought nothing of slaughtering anyone who stood in his way and destroying anything that he could not possess. All that went before could fall as long as he dominated. Ba'al had lasted this long because he was clever as well as ruthless. Belial was no fool he would bend the knee and grovel. Better alive to grovel than rotting and forgotten.

While Belial, in his subservient guise, may have had to conform to the style of host that the other Goa'uld preferred, there were certain tastes he had developed in his former host. Tastes he did not flaunt but tastes he still enjoyed. His first host had a taste for human flesh, the younger the better.

If he only could, Belial would return to the species of his former host - so powerful, so imposing, so terrifying. He feared he would not survive the transition to either a new host human or an Unas.

* * *

Sam thought long and hard about the next step they might have to make. She wouldn't, couldn't do this lightly. When they were Thera and Jonah they felt the connection from the first and fell together – bonded and bedded within a few weeks. But O'Neill for as much as he seemed to joke around was a pretty serious person, he would not take this step unless he meant to commit.

Sam had done the hearts and flowers thing with Pete. She had gotten tired of it while the bouquets were still arriving. Right now there were probably some posies wilting in a vase on her kitchen counter. She smiled to think of the Colonel on her doorstep with a bunch of bedraggled flowers probably from the local gas station.

Jack was serious about people he cared for. He was married before and she wondered if he had any expectations. She knew he still loved Sarah and wondered if he ever kept in contact. For all she knew there was still something there. Sam knew she was just fooling herself. The devastating loss of his son destroyed his marriage and maybe a future marriage and having children as well. Where did she fit in his life and if so when?

* * *

The Harvest Festival would be celebrated as soon as Belial gave them leave and they could begin the preparations. Sam was a little nervous about the buzz going on in the village. It was said that the demigod might, if they were so blessed, visit their hamlet and grant them his blessing for their excellent harvest. The other villages would celebrate with them. No one had recognized them so far, would their luck hold?

They really had to resolve things soon. Sudra, the old woman, made it know she needed to speak to Thera. Sam thought the reason Sudra wished to speak to her was to tell her that she would have the opportunity to look over the shepherds, cattlemen and other farmers for a new prospective mate. Or chose to remain as Jonah's mate and bear his children. There would be the same opportunity for Jonah.

* * *

Things were easier between them now. However there was a undercurrent of emotions.

Night after night they spent time outside, sometimes plotting and planning, sometimes chatting about their day, and sometimes in companionable silence. He most often let her go in first. During the day in order to placate Sudra and for their own need for reassurance and support there had been more hand holding, more occasions walking to the fields with his arm slung around Sam's shoulders. And once too often looks more smoldering than kisses. But at night and the shared bed too much closeness led to touching, touching led to caresses and where that led they feared to tread.

* * *

He sat outside the lodge needing to come to grips with the problem at hand. Okay, he wasn't one of the intellectuals of the team but he wasn't a fool either. He had a problem to solve and he did what he usually did - reduce it to its simplest terms. Stay or go. If they stayed was it together or apart? No question there – together. How much together? This hot potato he'd throw to Carter.

But if they left – do they run or steal a Tel'tac? If they could possibly steal a Tel'tac, do they look for a Stargate on the planet or on the Ha'tak. He bet his boots it was on the Ha'tak.

But... If they ran which direction? There were four choices but that was easy. Definitely not north, been there done that. Due north was a range of foothills the looked challenging, past that the mountains were formidable. So okay, too mountainous and too damned cold. While at the mine Jack thought the shipments of ore always seemed to head, well, up. No help there. East and west there were other settlements they knew of with no Stargate, so south was the probably option. So he narrowed it down to three options run south, take a Tel'tac to the Ha'tak or stay put and hope for the best.

He had been outside for quite a while when Sam joined him.

"Hey" was all he said as he stared off into the distance. She returned the "Hey" and slid down and sat beside him in silence. After what seemed like hours but in fact was scarcely five minutes he heaved a great sigh and said "I don't know what to do."

Sam was so used to him being the decisive one, occasionally listening to the team although not always following their advice. He make the final decisions and he was responsible to the outcome whatever that might be. His being at a loss threw her.

He went on "Stay or go. A toss of the dice, a flip of a coin?"

"We throw the dice every time we go through the Stargate. Fly through a wormhole, get disassembled and reassembled."

"It's all a total crap shoot." Jack muttered.

"If you throw the dice you could stop during a winning streak, take your winnings and go home, or throw again and possible lose it all or win it all. We're not the kind that stop." Carter said.

Jack gave her a grim smile "You know they're not going to let me play much longer. They going to take away my team and give me a desk and shove a ream of paper at me."

"It's not that I want to go out there without you. You've taught us well, that part of you will be with us." Carter said.

"I'll have your back, I'll always have your back."

She bit her lip to keep from replying "I love you too."

Sensing things were getting too personal he went back to the problem of the moment.

"So" he asked again "Stay or go?"

"Stay?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea either. No one knows we here so it's pointless to stay and wait for rescue that will never come. And if we go there are two options. Work our way south and look for the city with the Stargate or steal a Tel'tac and fly it to the Ha'tak to find the gate there. Both are crazy."

Sam was thoughtful and replied "I think we have to be ready for either option and take our chances when we can."

"Yeah." Jack said "And I think this Harvest feast is the perfect opportunity, might be the only opportunity, the chance to get any new intel that might help with the final decision and the chance to disappear. Lots of new folks, a lot of food and a lot of booze. I'm banking on total chaos. The whole normal schedule will be upended and it might be three days before we're missed. They might even think we went off with one of the group of the herders."

They were quiet and let this decision churn within them. There were only a few weeks if that to prepare for any eventuality.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Belial mulled over what he had to do next. In order to report to Ba'al on the years harvest and population growth he was scheduled to tour of every one of these filthy, stinking slave villages on this planet. At least the next few weren't sweltering tropical villages. Amid the luscious fruit and masses of flowers there lurked the odor of decay. Here it was almost as disgusting, the odor of manure and unwashed bodies predominated. He would send his Jaffa to tell these yokels to prepare for him to clean the pigsty of a village for his divine presence.

The last time Belial visited Ba'al to make an accounting, Ba'al had no time for him. There was an almost frantic air on Ba'al's mother ship. Belial was beginning to think this fiefdom of his was, at least for the time being, his kingdom.

This planet, out on the edge of nowhere, was his charge - bring in the harvest, mine for precious metals and expand the population. Belial kowtowed to Ba'al's orders but yearned for his own domain. Here he was the resident lord but the great god Ba'al was always worshiped first, always first to be intoned in prayers, always the one the peasants thought of as god. Maybe when this war was over he could assume the mantel of first and only god. Ra had fallen, perhaps Ba'al would as well. Better to be the big fish in a small pond. And then he could do as he wished and satisfy his appetites.

He needed to instruct his Jaffa that a supply of incense be available to every village and burned in his honor when he deigned to visit them. It was the only way he knew to overwhelm the odor of the rabble and their filthy hovels.

One village after another he visited, fulfilling his raison d'etre in order to keep Ba'al at bay and remain in his good graces.

The Tel'tac landed and a young Jaffa emerged and intoned the proclamation "Behold your god." The assembled villagers fell to their knees. Belial stepped out of the Tel'tac onto a dais erected just for him, the smoke of incense wafting around him. Jack and Sam kept to the outskirts of the crowd and tried desperately to be inconspicuous.

Belial viewed the villagers who seemed enthralled at the visitation of the god yet thoroughly frightened. Perfect.

Along with a squad of Jaffa Belial brought a even more subservient Goa'uld with him to do the menial accounting work while he flounced about to be worshiped. With a Jaffa stood to attention on either side of his chair he held court on the dais while his accountant and a few of the Jaffa checked structures, livestock and supplies of foodstuffs, tools and dry goods. The pregnant women and young children were brought before him for his blessing. He looked around salivating. There were no infants at the breast. Yes, some young children but more interesting was a heavily pregnant woman with not a month or so to go.

Belial signaled with a wave of his hand for a Jaffa to attend to him.

"Find out the name of that woman and when she is to deliver."

There was no doubt in the Jaffa's mind to whom the god was speaking of. Although it troubled him he did as instructed. It was the will of the god.

Among Belial's entourage there was a squadron of Jaffa, some young, very new to this service and also some old veterans. The old Jaffa were of Bra'tac's vintage but not his caliber. Some of the young were bored in the camps of the Free Jaffa. They had come to serve the great Lord Ba'al to see action and 'be real Jaffa', to take their place in the society of their people. However they were shunted off to Belial's service instead of the front lines of war. Many kept contact with their families among the Free Jaffa. These Jaffa were disgusted when they realize that Belial plans to return for the infant. They cared nothing for these lowly villagers and thought of them as slaves but Belial's desires were beyond the pale. After all there was not much difference between these human infants and those of the Jaffa.

And one young Jaffa had been encouraged by Teal'c to return with his fellows to Belial's service in order to funnel information to the allies. He observed two villagers who no matter how they crouched appeared taller than the rest. The woman's scarf slipped and the gray haired man pulled it back over her blond hair. He was quite certain they were the ones, the Tau'ri, that Teal'c and Bra'tac have been so interested in finding.

Jack pulled at Sam's scarf only making the head covering slip more. She batted away his hand and readjusted the cloth. His other hand held her tight against his side as if that would protect her. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching them he took note of the Jaffa. He could have sworn that he had seen every last one of them either at the mine or here in the village jockeying the Tel'tacs. Were there new ones? The other assistant of Belial he did not recognize. Probably a Goa'uld as well.

He poked Sam and whispered "Do you know any of these guys?"

From under hooded eyes she scanned the entourage. "Only most of the Jaffa, from here."

The accountant Goa'uld, a Tok'ra who had embedded himself in Belial's service, carefully observed everything about this world. This secret world was established for the purpose of supplying Ba'al's forces and expanding his slaves and army of Jaffa. Ba'al had a far-reaching plan afoot, possibly beyond this alliance with Anubis. This information must be coded and forwarded to the council. He, too, noticed the couple, who while trying so hard to not be observed, caught his well trained eye. It was not the first time Jalrow had searched for Jack O'Neill but it was the first time he laid eyes on him.

When everything in the village had been inspected and tallied, Belial's minions returned to his side. Taking his leave he heaved himself to his feet, bestowed his blessing on all the people, bidding them celebrate the Harvest Festival and granting them extra rations for the coming winter. The villagers raised their voices honoring their god.

"The great god Ba'al, through the Lord Belial is gracious to his unworthy servants." the priest intoned and the people replied with their praises.

Looking somewhat miffed at Ba'al's mention Belial praised them for the bountiful harvest, the many villagers and their children.

Belial had no idea where Ba'al was and didn't care as long as he were left alone in his little fiefdom and as long as the people bowed down before him, as long as he could do as he liked. As he once more glanced at the worshipers, Belial noted again the woman heavy with child. The only time Belial seemed animated during this visitation was when he looked hungrily at her. He was sure Ba'al would not miss one, one very little one.

The otherwise thoroughly bored Goa'uld turned and reentered the Tel'tac. His entourage joined him and the Tel'tac rose from the ground and flew to the heavens where gods reside.

Now the villagers had attained the blessing of the god preparations were to begin in full swing.

* * *

Unexpectedly the next day two Tel'tacs landed in the usual field. No shipments were due to be picked up and some of the villagers became agitated for fear they had forgotten some order or some how had displeased the Jaffa or worse yet the god Belial.

When the door slid open a Jaffa called over some of the men to unload the cargo.

"These are the gifts bestowed upon you by your gracious lord, the god Belial for which you should be eternally grateful."

Bolts of material both woolen and cotton cloth, tanned hides, barrels of salted fish and meat, an assortment of farming tools and crates of fruits and vegetables they didn't recognize. The people were overwhelmed at the largess of their god, a god they were usually terrified of . Little did they know it was merely the excess from other villages after the goods needed by Ba'al's Jaffa were shipped. These left overs were given to them instead of being left to rot.

"When you are done storing these goods clean up this pigsty of a village. The god may visit you during you celebration. Make it ready if by chance you will be blessed with his presence." With that the Jaffa returned to the Tel'tac and ascended to the heavens once more.

* * *

The old woman had noticed the worrisome couple had stop sniping at one another but still... Since the Harvest festival would be celebrated in a few day she decided to speak to Thera to prepare her for the possible eventuality of finding a new mate and a new home, if that was what she wanted. She shook her head, she didn't know but best be prepared. So she asked Thera to walk with her as she gathered some herbs that grew wild along the stream.

The man Jonah was a mystery to her. Her husband sung his praises as a miner and here too he was a hard worker and quite affable. But concerning the woman Thera he was protective and Sudra saw the way he looked at Thera but he couldn't seem to take that last step. He certainly did not seem shy.

"Why does your man sit outside staring into the night? When you first arrived you did the same but I assumed you were waiting for him. Does he pine for another?"

"I think he misses his home." Sam wasn't quite sure if that was all it was.

"This is his home." Sudra said.

"When the men from the other villages come, see if there is another that would please you more."

"But I don't..."

"The decision could be taken out of your hands." The old woman was not harsh,she was trying to soften the blow of a possible separation.

"How would ..."

"Oh, by the gods, girl, do you know nothing. If you find someone to you liking just take your things and place them with his and make his bed your bed. If he is from a different village and you are permitted you may follow him home.

Don't do this too often or there will be dissension."

It wasn't what Sam was going to ask but she let it slide. Then she said something she hadn't meant to, something that had been worrying her since she had started dating Pete.

"A few years ago something happened to me and...I was told...I was told I might not be able to have a child."

"Is this why he spurns your bed?" Sudra was shocked, perhaps this was the answer to their attraction-aversion problem.

"No, I don't thinks so." The woman sounded uncertain to Sudra.

"I was beginning to think he valued you more than his own needs."

Sam blushed and Sudra wondered it she were on the right track.

They took the handfuls of herbs wrapped the bunches by the stems and hung them near the cook fire.

After a while Sudra continued.

"Thera, while I do want you to look over the men from the other villages, don't neglect to look at the one you have before you now. He is a good provider. Speaking of which, you are aware many are doing their best to prepare for the feast or if they can, doing something special. Would it be possible for Jonah to take his team of young hunters and bring back something special for our guests, something that will make our village stand out among the others."

"I'm sure he will."

"Go then, find Jonah and ask him."

Jack had spent a good bit of the day with his buddies from the mine. They had gathered some of the produce that was not considered fit for consumption but just dandy in their estimation for fermentation. The hooch they made was thick with seeds, peels, pulp and stems. Presently they were attempting to strain the elixir through two layers of the coarsest fabric they had. They had sampled their brew and were desperate not to lose a drop. It was the kind you threw down your throat hoping it didn't touch your tongue. It burned all they way down, made your eyes water and had a kick like a mule. In their estimation it was great.

After scouring the village Sam found Jack with the former miners huddled over a small keg. He turned to her with a small cup and a grin and said "Try this, it's kinda like... cider".

Unfortunately she gulped down the liquid which more closely resembled lighter fluid.

"Good, huh." he said while she sputtered and gasped.

She was having trouble catching her breath never mind speaking.

"I thought they were making ale." She choked out.

"A little side experiment with the hard stuff."

"I need you." Sam hissed.

He turned back to the gang and smile and they saluted him with their cups.

"Oh for goodness sake, are you drunk."

"Not yet."

"Sudra wants you to organize a hunting expedition."

"Now?"

"She wants something to impress our guests."

"This will impress our guests." he said with a grin.

She sighed.

"I guess I'll get the boys together to exterminate the rabbit and quail population. But we have almost a week don't we?"

"Maybe you ought to take a nap." Sam wondered if he were fit to hold a weapon never mind use one.

As he walked off with her he leaned in close and said "I spilled more than I drank, wouldn't want the fellows to know I thought that crap tasted like kerosene."

"And you gave some to me?"

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd chug it." he said with a smile.

She smelled of cinnamon and clove, delicious. It reminded him of Thanksgiving and pumpkin pie. He couldn't even remember what time of year it was at home. Home...home is where the heart is. Where was his heart, his home? Maybe he was a little drunk.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

After so many weeks of nothing but futility, things finally began to fall into place.

Teal'c received a message to come immediately to the gate room. As he entered the gate opened and Bra'tac, Ry'ac and Cyn'ac proceeded down the ramp.

Bra'tac spoke, the younger men deferring to him.

"This one brings you word of your brother O'Neill and the female warrior Major Carter. Hammond of Texas will wish to hear his words."

With that the Jaffa climbed the stairs to General Hammond's office. After brief pleasantries were exchanged the young Jaffa recounted his recent past.

"Master Teal'c enlisted me as a warrior in his service and I have just this day returned with vital information. I have sought a place in the service of the Goa'uld Belial who in turn serves the system Lord Ba'al."

"Hold on Cyn'ac." Hammond commanded. After this brief conversation Hammond asked the old man, Rya'c and Cyn'ac to join in a briefing to his senior staff.

"Walter, have every team leader on base report to the briefing room ASAP."

Then to his guests Hammond said "Come this way." Within ten minutes the briefing room was full of team leaders as well as the remaining members of SG-1 - Daniel Jackson and Teal'c.

Once the majority of the officers were seated Hammond quickly got to the point and had the young and slightly nervous Jaffa repeat what he had told him earlier. He had the rapt attention of everyone who sat at or stood around the conference table.

"Master Teal'c enlisted me as a warrior in his service and I have just this day returned with vital information. I have sought a place in the service of the Goa'uld Belial who in turn serves the System Lord Ba'al. I accompanied this Goa'uld as a guard while he made a visitation to a village on a remote farming planet. Master Teal'c charged me with looking for your missing..." Here the young Jaffa searched for the right word. Teal'c prompted him with "Officers". "Master Teal'c has told me of the Tau'ri you seek and described them - a tall woman with wheat colored hair and a tall man with hair of gray. I saw them not two nights ago on this world used to feed the troops of Ba'al. It is administered by a lesser Goa'uld Belial. When I saw them they were in the back of the crowd that knelt before the god. They did not wear the uniforms of Tau'ri warriors but the rags of slaves. The man pulled the covering over the woman's golden hair. This is what drew my attention to them."

From the description given to him from Teal'c they seemed remarkable like Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Not only that but he procured the address of the Stargate, it's location in the cargo bay of a Ha'tak orbiting the planet and the count of the Jaffa guarding it. The spy didn't not think anyone suspected him. He claimed to be visiting a girl he was courting when bringing the information to Bra'tac and Rya'c. He would also raise no suspicion then when he returned.

This information was vital to the success of the rescue mission: troop strength – there was but sixteen Jaffa under Belial's command and a few slaves to serve them, a lesser Goa'uld who was presently reporting to Ba'al, the number of ships present – only one Ha'tak and a four or so Tel'tac, and not one death glider. He described the Jaffa on board as mostly very young and inexperienced and for the most part not terribly loyal. He told them what he knew of the routine and location of the Goa'uld – usually lounging or eating in his opulent quarters on the Ha'tak or making occasional visitations to the villages.

Cyn'ac also told them of the routine followed by the inhabitants of the planet as well as those who lorded over them. There were numerous festivals occurring on the planet celebrating the harvest and the Goa'uld Belial having previously assessing the harvest might now make an appearance at the feasts he had approved. He made these appearances in order to appease his base desires which were unspeakable. When the Goa'uld was planet side he took a contingent of Jaffa with him and left a skeleton crew on board the Ha'tak.

The team leaders assessed that that was precisely when it would be easier to invade and take control of the ship and the stargate but it was difficult to determine exactly when that would occur. Cyn'ac was sure most of the young Jaffa, never before having faced an armed foe, would surrender easily to the superior forces of the Tau'ri.

Then once the Ha'tak was secure the Tel'tac aboard the Ha'tak could be used to collect the two officers return to the Ha'tak and gate home.

It sounded easy.

Teal'c, Bra'tac, Rya'c and Cyn'ac gated back to the Free Jaffa home world to start training young Jaffa for a foray against this new foe. Supposed new recruits to Belial would be welcomed and therefore not suspected. They would be the initial invading force. They could mingle with the crew then turn on them taking over the Ha'tak

The young and mostly inexperienced warriors assembled before their leaders to hear of a chance to bring honor their heritage, prove their worth and make their parents proud.

Teal'c looked upon the youth of his race and said to Bra'tac "These chatii long for battle to prove themselves. This may be what they seek. I hope it is valor they find and not death."

Teal'c then addressed the Jaffa.

"I have need of warriors. Warriors who can take possession of the Ha'tak of the false god Ba'al. Warriors who can fight and work with our allies – the Tok'ra, the Tau'ri and the Asgard. Warriors who can not only take over the Ha'tak but take control of the mighty ship and provide a path for the Tau'ri to rescue their lost soldiers.

I have need of warriors, brave Jaffa warriors who have no fear of the false gods. Warriors who are brave enough to face the Goa'uld.

Who will stand with me?"

And a might roar went up from the crowd. Teal'c had his army.

Teal'c after a few days returned to the SGC to report on his part of the rescue plan.

Bra'tac and Rya'c remained to further train the Jaffa troops and refused to allow anyone else leave through the Stargate or by Tel'tac to insure the secrecy of the upcoming mission. Any one except Cyn'ac who needed to return shortly so as not to arouse any suspicion.

Hammond again called his team leaders, and Jacob Carter, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson into the briefing room for a brainstorming session.

Teal'c suggested that the initial strike should be an incursion of young Jaffa led by Cyn'ac posing as new recruits.

Before he could continue Walter came rushing in with a message from the Asgard Thor. Thor was distressed at the loss of O'Neill and Carter and offered what little help he could provide. He had a ship that he could offer to them for a mere two or three days. He apologized for the meager offer but Hammond welcomed this opportunity. They could use this to transport the bulk of the invasion force – the rest of the young Jaffa and SG teams.

Once they boarded the Ha'tak and it was secured, both the Jaffa and 2 SG teams, or as many deemed necessary, could be sent planet side via Tel'tac. Using complete surprise these forces would invade the village find their missing officers and get them to the Stargate and then gate back to Earth. This surgical strike would occur when Belial was at another village in his rotation of appearances.

Teal'c objected "We must kill the false god."

General Hammond said "Gentlemen I'd like to hear your thoughts."

Reynolds spoke up first "I think we go in when the Goa'uld is in another village. It's one less complication."

"I agree, general. We go in when the goings good, get Carter and O'Neill and get out." Griff said.

There were numerous murmurs of agreement.

Teal'c in a booming voice once again objected. "I have to disagree."

This brought a hush to the room.

"This Goa'uld must be destroyed. The Jaffa, those that are loyal are loyal to Ba'al not Belial. If our ultimate goal is to defeat Ba'al we must weaken him, kill his warriors, take his ships. The Jaffa loyal to Ba'al are few and they will not defend Belial. There are many who would gladly join the free Jaffa and I wish to give them that opportunity to become your allies rather than your enemies.

Furthermore Belial must be destroyed."

"He's got a point, Sir. Not only do we get a few more Jaffa on our side but this planet supplies Ba'al, right? Well if we give the Ha'tak over to the Free Jaffa, and kill the Goa'uld we free the people of the planet as well and deny Ba'al need supplies. A win-win situation." This was Dixon's longest speech in years.

Griff said "If we do this we are going to need a way to distinguish which of the Jaffa are on our side to prevent friendly fire."

Teal'c stated confidently "When the SG teams arrive on the Ha'tak those who are not dead or on their knees are our allies."

The rest of the session was spent exploring all the 'what ifs' buttoning up all possible problems they might run into.

One problem was that of communication. They needed to know when it was safe to be transported to the Ha'tak from Thor's vessel. One of the Asgard communication stones was fashioned into a broach that Cyn'ac could use to fasten his cloak. The excuse for his long absence was a fabricated wedding feast and the broach a wedding present.

Hammond had what he hoped was all the necessary intel to accomplish a successful rescue. Now that he had gathered allies and he next needed permission for the mission. It was at best a risky proposition. He planned on asking for volunteers of the SG teams. He had done that on previous occasions and was never disappointed. Every last man and woman of his command stepped up.

The rest of the afternoon military minds formulated the details of the rescue plan. Walter amassed supplies while Sargent Siler procured an assortment of weapons all of which would be transported to Thor's ship. Hammond was holed up in his office to work the phones.

The destruction of a major supplier of Ba'al and a heretofore unknown hidey hole of Ba'al's, and the possibility of uniting their prickly allies – the Tok'ra, Free Jaffa and Asgard in this joint venture brought this decision to a higher level. It was decided to proceed. The top brass however would never know very little help most of the allies supplied.

That evening General Hammond watched his men blithely assemble on the gate room to be transported to the awaiting Asgard ship, aware they are stepping into the unknown, perhaps never to come back, perhaps facing death. Yet now and every time striding forward without hesitation. He was proud of his people, every man and woman under his command.

And now to bring his lost lambs home. All he could do now was wait.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

On his way to gather up his band of young hunters Jack saw the goods promised by the god being unloaded off the supply ship. He was glad these people, whom he had grown fond of, would be comfortable this winter. Furthermore winter clothing for them both and boots for Carter would be essential if they made a break for it. Jack turned back to encourage Sam to get some of the necessary clothing.

The woman, who took charge of the bolts of cloth, doled out the fabric with the stinginess of a miser. On top of that the woman had taken a dislike to Carter. It probably was because her husband had made a fool of himself over Sam but that wasn't Carter's fault. This woman was jealous and refused Carter. Sam fumed but the woman would not budge.

Although Jack knew Carter preferred to fight her our battles this one was not only necessary but quite urgent. Approaching this tightfisted quartermaster Jack started with a winning smile. "Do you have the winter gear?"

She knew exactly who he was and for whom he was asking. An angry dismissive voice answered. "There is only enough for those who need it."

A chilly night a week before came to Jack's mind.

 _It had been a long hard day that started getting brisk in the afternoon. By the evening hot tea was made available while the villagers settled down for the night. Jack brought a large mug to share with Sam who was seated on their fur bedding. Unfortunately the tea cause Sam to get up in the wee hours to make a pit stop. She used her thin blanket as a shawl although it did little to protect her from the piercing wind. Returning to their bed she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. When her icy feet brushed the colonel's leg he jumped. Without opening an eye he stretched out an arm and grabbed a pair of socks from his pack._

" _I couldn't."_

 _He pushed them toward her "Put them on – for my sake."_

 _They were wonderful, this tube socks came nearly to her knees._

 _She lay down again and O'Neill opened his arms to her and said "C'mere"._

 _She demurred, but she was so cold and the man was a furnace._

" _Come on now"_

 _She accepted his invitation and surrendered to his warm embrace. He pulled the edge of the fur over her and dropped back to sleep._

Back to the task at hand, the need of warm clothing for Carter. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the woman and he said.

"My ...my woman needs warm clothing for the winter. Give them to her." His voice was demanding with an edge of a threat.

The woman pushed a few yard of cloth toward Jack. "She will have to fashion them herself." Her voice dripping with disdain.

He brought the material to Sam who looked at with a bit of apprehension. "Sorry but your gonna have to do some sewing." He said and then left before she could raise an objection.

Jack found the villager who made boots and encouraged him to accompany him back to where Sam was working.

"She gonna need boots for the coming snow season."

He gave the man the heavy leather pants he had worn in the mine.

"I will be glad to help your mate, Jonah. My son has brought meat to the cook pots of our people because of the skills you have taught him. This has brought him status among his fellows. His mother had a fright where he came home with blood on his cheek. He raised the brace of hares to her and she saw the pride in his eyes. "

"He is a fine young man." The man beamed as Jack praised his son.

Sam has seen the pride in the eyes of the young men coming back from hunting or fishing with Jack. _Was she calling him Jack now? Wasn't calling him Jonah bad enough?_ Sam knew well the pride of having worked by his side for years, the easy banter, laughter at lunch with Daniel and Teal'c, the deadly serious man making life and death decisions, the consummate professional, the goofy guy deciding between pie and cake. This is not all he is, and he's certainly not an open book. She hid herself as well – kept it professional. The more they cared for one another the more they withdrew.

She wanted now to know this man.

Once Sam wanted to get into NASA and become an astronaut. Plans change. The incredible opportunity with the Stargate intervened and the course of her life was changed. Sam saw her life as an officer of the SGC. Although she did not want her professional life to change she wanted more for her personal life...with O'Neill. She would or rather they would have to find a way. Change was inevitable, change for the better she might have to work for.

Later after Sam had her feet measured for her new boots her young friend joined her. A'tima fingered the material that lay at Sam's side. "This will be warm and sturdy for the months of cold. I could help you made a coat and a skirt."

"Pants, a coat and pants" Sam interjected "and I could really use your help."

Nousra a young and very heavily pregnant woman joined them.

"I cannot do heavy labor anymore but I would be glad to help you sew."

"I have seen your handiwork, we would both be happy for you help. Come, sit with us." A'tima said.

Sam smiled at Nousra and lifting the folds of material she asked.

"Is it enough? Jonah could get more."

"No, this is more than enough. Perhaps something for Jonah? A warm vest?"

"Thanks, I think he like that."

Just then Jack returned with the cowl torn from his shaggy cloak. It had been shoved under the head of their bed providing a quite serviceable pillow.

"Can you use this?"

A'tima smiled and she and Nousra fashioned a broad collar on the new coat that could be flipped up to become a hood. "You will be warm in the worst storm. Jonah is most thoughtful. You are lucky woman Thera."

Jack, about to set out with his band of young hunters, looked back and smiled at the domestic scene - women cutting and sewing the fabric and fur. Sam had looked up at the same moment and smiled back at him, a feeling of warmth filling her.

* * *

Two day before the men and women of the other villages were due to arrive Sudra gathered together the young and unmated women and girls. She spoke of the feast that was quickly approaching and of all the work needed to be done in order to make it a success. Assignments were handed out – mostly cooking and cleaning up. Then the talk turned to more serious things.

"As you know many men will arrive looking for mates. It is the will of the gods that you are accommodating. And perhaps a few may think you suitable. You will not refuse these men on a whim nor be so haughty to think yourself above them. If you find yourself with child yet without a mate it is the will of the gods. And you will find many men prefer a woman who has proved herself fertile.

Now go there is much work to do to prepare."

Sam was flabbergasted. What was Sudra thinking? She bit her lip to keep from speaking out. Keeping her head down and staying under the radar was asking too much of her. Jack wouldn't stand for this but objecting and causing a fuss would screw up their escape plans.

She approached Sudra who was still speaking to a few of the remaining women.

"You can't be serous. No woman, and certainly not these girls should submit to any man unless it was her choice."

"Should we all choose not to do that which is difficult. Choose not to toil in the fields but choose to eat. Choose to have a child yet choose not to bear the pain of childbirth. Life is filled with difficulties.

Do you not have an assignment Thera, or are you above that?" With that Sam was dismissed.

Later Sam asked Jack "Were you guys given the talk."

"Ahh... what talk?"

"Finding suitable mates... telling the girls, young women, to submit to the men of the other village. We can't let this happen."

"No...the old men muttered something about have a 'good' time at the feast."

"Jack!"

"Of course not, but how the hell do you propose we stop it. You can't get up on a soap box. They've been doing this for, what, centuries and we're going to change it in a day."

She huffed out a breath. "We can try."

"Yeah we can but don't get your hopes up. Tell you what, I'll talk to some of the fathers and next time I go hunting I'll talk to some of the young men."

Sam raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"About respect and choice, okay." Jack added. He was sure the young men knew intrinsically that no one should put you in a position where you felt you had no choice. They knew this for themselves. They needed to realize it was the same right for all.

Sam nodded her head "I'll talk to the young girls and women."

"Don't get Sudra on your ass about this. We have enough to worry about with that old bat. By the way, do the boots fit."

"They'll be perfect. He has them half done. You trimmed your beard?"

"Yeah" he scratched at his chin "starting to look like ZZ Top."

She laughed.

"And it gave me an excuse to sharpen the knife."

The next evening as they sat outside the half finished new lodge house Jack and Sam discussed their preparations. They had winter clothing and soon would have boots fit for snow. His fur cloak would make an adequate bed role. His hunting tools became weapons. Both Sam and Jack were storing up some nonperishable food. And his friend who made Sam's boots made Jack a leather bag for his hunting gear. This, plus the leather sack he brought back from the mines with his meager belongings, they could use to carry their supplies.

Sam reminded him about the hot prospects coming for inspection. This did not thrill him but he wasn't threatened. Of course they would have to play the role of looking over other prospective mates – it was a excellent way of gathering intel.

"What do you think about the Jaffa that came with Belial?" Jack asked.

"I think he has a very limited contingent. I counted 12 of them and I've seen at least 10 of them before, here picking up produce."

"All of the Jaffa except for a few look like kids. I've seen some of them at the mine."

"So if they've seen us before and haven't recognized us..." Sam added.

"Yeah, both good and bad. No one to turn us in but no one to get a message to the SGC." O'Neill sounded a bit discouraged, another hope dashed. After some thought he asked "Who's running the Ha'tak? How many of them do you they need to run that barge?"

"It pretty much runs itself. There must be a crew though, don't you think?"

"Do you think we can take them?" O'Neill asked with a confidence that he was sure they could.

He and Sam had questioned most everyone about the surrounding territory and had plans to get as much information as possible at the Harvest feast. If there was an inkling of information about the location of the Stargate the plan was they would head out that very night. In the confusion of the crowds, the marriage arrangements, the drinking and possibly appearance of the God, no one would miss them. They might not be missed for a few days if they were lucky.

Plan B was just as dangerous. If they became convinced the Stargate was on the Ha'tak they would steal a Tel'tac and fly by the seat of their pants. If all else failed they would winter in place. All their options were fraught with one disaster or another.

"If we manage to steal a cargo ship, does it have some sort of Stargate detector? Damn where is Teal'c when we need him?"

Sam smiled.

"Cause" Jack went on "if the gate is on the planet we could just fly there and voila."

"Could work, maybe. You think it might be guarded?"

"Who do they have left? Anyway they won't be expecting us. We really need some better weapons." All he had was a spear with a fire hardened tip and a knife. The fishing hook didn't count.

"What if we get out of here but don't make it back to the SGC?" Sam gave voice to one of her many fears.

"Carter what did I say about negativity. We'll be together and we'll figure it out."

She attempted a smile, grim though it was and nodded her head with a sigh. She supposed she would have to live with that – the unknown. The thought she might have to leave him dead on this planet or the deck of the Ha'tak if things didn't work out. No she couldn't do that, wouldn't think that...together, whatever happens, together.

"I'm tired." Jack yawned "My band of intrepid hunters were so excited about the coming events they scared away the game yapping. We must have walked miles to get that scrawny rabbit. Gonna have to go out again tomorrow."

He stood up and offered her his hand. They went into the new lodge and settled down for the night.

The worries of the Harvest feast roused her from sleep and the need to relieve herself drove Sudra from her warm bed. Some 8 families had moved to the unfinished building giving her a little more space to negotiate her way. On her return she walked past the new structure and there she saw Jonah and Thera spooned together in their bed, his arm holding her close. Was it the threat of separation that finally brought them to their senses? She didn't know. She'd still insist they seek out others. It might firm up their commitment. They were quite a pair. She smiled to herself thinking of her youth and slowly made her way back to her warm bed.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

The night before the feast Sam joined Jack sitting outside the lodge. He was quiet, staring out into the night sky. She took her place beside him, looked up and was breathless at the unfathomable array of stars that littered the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. What she really wanted to ask him was what he felt but that was not a question you could ask the colonel and certainly not one he would answer.

He was silent and she though he would not answer. Thinking she had disturbed him she started to leave.

He put a hand out and she settled back down. "It's so ..." he searched for the right word and settled for "magnificent" then made a noise signifying that the word was trivializing what he was trying to convey. "makes us so insignificant. I want to go there, be there. Not study it, not try to figure it out but to enjoy it. Does that make any sense?

Say 'hello, we're here. We come in peace.'"

After a beat he looked at her with eyebrows raised and asked "Does that sound too much like Daniel?" She smiled.

"I'd let them know too - Don't tread on me. Just shouting into the void. Kinda foolish I guess. "

"No" she replied looking into the velvet dark sky sparkling with the rim of the Milky Way spiral arm "it's both beautiful and terrifying and draws you in.."

"Like you were right there...free and weightless, floating and falling, and alone, all alone." Jack said.

Somehow her hand was clasped between his two and she understood every word, felt what he felt.

"It's late. Let's go to bed."

"Don't tempt me." he said with a grin but he was serious. He gently squeezed the hand he still held .

She leaned toward him to give a peck on the cheek. He cupped her cheek, agile fingers caressing her delicate skin and stared into the depths of her eyes intriguing as the starry sky.

The kisses at first were sweet and soft and tentative. Then deep and long and desperate.

It left them both breathless, hearts pounding. They need to stop. The aching desire to reach completion almost overwhelming them. Biting her lip Sam left him and made her way to the half built structure and to bed.

Every time he touched her he felt an overwhelming guilt. She was his subordinate, no matter what the circumstances, and it was his responsibility to get them home.

It took him over a half hour to join her in their sleep space.

There was a warmth he felt when he looked at her- the warmth of the familiar in this alien land, someone so lovely, so desirable yet someone he could depend on with his life. In her he felt secure. He thought it should be the other way around.

He wished it had extended to their personal life. When the cop strolled into the picture he felt his world shift. He didn't like it but knew he had to be the one to adjust. What about here and now? Did he have to let his feelings for her go. Weren't they pointless and counterproductive? Shouldn't he just stop thinking about it.

She stirred woozy from sleep glancing his way she gave him a gentle welcoming smile, a smile that warmed his heart, a smile that invited him into her bed.

That glimmer of a smile warmed the core of him.

Sam was still awake.

"You should get some sleep, they're coming tomorrow." She said.

"Your suitors?"

"You jealous?" She asked in jest.

"Yeah" he admitted.

Strangely enough that made her feel good.

"You remember I said I was getting tired of waiting."

"So you're going off with a shepherd?" Jack asked.

"Could you be serious for a minute." She demanded.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" She knew he meant her choosing the cop.

"I couldn't. You were 'sir'"

"What do you say we give it some time and then talk about it again, give it a shot."

"Give it some time, it's been years."

"When we get home and we get our feet back on the ground."

"Soon?"

"Finish this thing first, the war." Jack said.

"I'm afraid that it might never end, out last the both of us. I don't want to wait forever."

"Okay."

"We'll talk."

"Okay."

"Are you just humoring me?" Sam asked.

"I'll talk to Hammond, I'll resign."

"Will they let you?"

"At least get out of your chain of command. Give it a year."

Sam thought about it and asked "One year from today?"

"Deal."

She said "Deal. You know don't you I l..."

He put a finger on her lips. "I know. I do too."

He rolled over and fell asleep.

They had found their rhythm as Colonel and Major. Although they were more than that. They had a plan and were about to execute it. Would they survive it? Sam had her doubts – in the plan, not in themselves. What kept her awake was the "What then?" What would happen if their plan failed or what if it worked? Deal or no deal would anything between them change?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Harvest Feast**

Jack had been talking to his buddies from the mine and trying to find out as much as possible about the up coming harvest feast. If this was to be his and Carter's opportunity to escape he needed as much intel as possible.

Jack found out the old ox was to be retired. That was a polite way to put it. The poor creature in fact was to be the main course at the harvest feast. Only one man was sorry to see the beast go. He had raise it from a calf. In its prime it was strong and pulled both plow and cart. Now it took three men to pull the aged beast from the comfort of it's stall to plow the fields which it did at a glacial pace only with much prodding.

If the other villages had a fruitful season they expected a share of each others harvest. It was earnestly hoped that a yearling would arrive with the cattlemen and two milk goat would be the gift of the herdsmen of the village to the east. The village to the south usually brought bushels of grain, enough for the other three villages needs of bread and porridge for the winter months and the brewing of a few barrels of ale. Together these four villages would celebrate the harvest and share resources.

The celebration allowed the young people of marriageable age to mix and mingle. If a match was made the young woman packed her belongings and accompanied her new mate and his family back to their village at the end of the feast.

The harvest feast was the high point of the year, the men spoke of it as an incredible delight. The roasting ox, the fruits and vegetables, the breads and cheeses, the barrel of ale – they did not see that much food in one place all summer, for all of summer's gracious bounty, and certainly would not during the months of winter, the months of scarcity.

According to Shimun, the priest of the village, this celebration was to honor Lord Ba'al, bringer of the sweet rain and life giving fertility. It was the god's will that they feast to honor his gifts and to enjoy this bounty that they produced, notwithstanding they had shipped the vast majority of this bounty to Ba'al's warriors.

Jack was not buying the propaganda fed to them by the priest. He would enjoy the feast and drink his share of the brew but no toasting to Ba'al – no, not to Ba'al. There wasn't enough beer on this planet to get him that loopy.

Actually Jack couldn't imagine that there would be that much of anything. The poor emaciated ox had nearly dropped in it's tracks from old age and over work. Its meat would be a challenge to the sharpest of teeth. The produce that would graced the feast tables were those deemed not suitable to be nourishment for Ba'al's warriors.

Jack and Sam planned to use the Harvest Festival to gain the final bits of intel. The old woman instructed Sam to find a man attending the festivities she deemed suitable to take as a mate. Perhaps she would not be forced to go with another man but Sudra wanted to give Sam a choice. Jack was to do the same among the visiting women.

All the preparations were in a frenzy a day before the other villagers were due to arrive. Early the next day, before a glimmer of dawn three men, priest of Ba'al, each bearing a lamp and chanting the morning liturgy walked to the village. The three men, a man from the south, one from the east and one from the west greeted one another and proceeded to the priest's humble dwelling where he stood to welcome them. The four men fanned the embers on the altar sprinkler on some aromatic resin and began again to chant to the gods. As the flames grew and the smoke of the incense spiraled skyward the men's voices rose in an ethereal harmony. Soon the entire village awakened and joined them to greet the dawn.

At these first streaks of dawn there appeared the first of their guests - cattlemen leading two young oxen and 4 men following them each carrying a quarter side of beef. Following them at a bit of a distance were streaming along the path men and women and children. From the other direction goat herders lead two milk goats with their kids. And as with the cattlemen the other villagers followed in a joyous crowd bearing baskets of cheeses and objects made of horn. From the south men carrying bushel baskets of grain and jars of oil preceded their families. Friendly rivalries broke out, men greeted one another with traded barbs and insults about the others professions and gifts. Friend and families reunited, the children many shy at first were encouraged to go play and the unattached went in search of a new life and possibly a mate.

The barn was the place all the gifts were arrayed. The creatures were tethered in stalls and the basket and jars of foodstuffs were heaped in four piles. This village had begun the grouping by arranging baskets full of fruit and vegetables. The newly arrive items were divided up and arrayed so that everyone could marvel at the bounty.

The adults found space by their relatives and friends to drop off sleeping mats and other burdens they had carried. Before the noon meal the village had more than tripled it size and full of the sounds of happy people and laughing children.

The elder woman of each village got together to discuss what would be cooked and who would be in charge of that most important task. They exchanged the important news of the past year and finally the pointed out the young adults who were ready to take the plunge and seek out a mate and the more mature ones who were also in the market. The elders spread the word although the interested parties had made their availability more than obvious.

Ba'al's priests of the four villages gave a lengthy benediction and blessed all the food and especially the drink. It put a decidedly bad taste in Jack's mouth. What a way to ruin a good beer! Oh well, maybe if he drank enough of it, the bad taste would wash away and make the rest of the meal more palatable.

As exhausted as the villagers were from harvesting crops of this bumper year and preparing for the feast, they were up for this celebration. Music and laughter could be heard as well as the clash of dinnerware.

Jack watched the villagers dance while he dipped his mug into the beer barrel again. He had been captured while on mission so technically he was still on mission. He was so damned tired of been on guard, in command, the responsible one. It was his goddamned watch for these what almost 10 weeks – didn't he deserve a break, didn't he get any down time. For Christ sake he was probably declared KIA – don't the dead deserve a little R&R.

Yeah he wanted, no desperately needed a little down time yet somehow he couldn't manage to enjoy the party. Couldn't these people see this one night they were being thrown a crumb on top of the bare subsistence diet they survived on. He'd like to start a

revolution, he wanted to shake these people up. If he were realistic he acknowledge that they didn't have the weapons or the know how, never mind the strength to overcome the Jaffa lording it over them. He had plans for tonight so the ale was merely tasted and not deeply drunk.

And there was Carter, he tilted his head to the left and looked at her, really looked at her. Her hands chapped and red, she'd lost a little weight, looked tired like everyone else and she wore a tentative smile. On the edge of enjoying herself but also afraid to let her guard down. Waiting for someone to expose her as Tau'ri, the dreaded SG-1, waiting for the chance to escape. Escape from the clutches of the Goa'uld, escape from the boring drudgery of everyday life here or escape from the exhaustion of living cheek by jowl with your obstinate over bearing commanding officer. He almost swilled down the beer. He had better pace himself. He had stationed himself at the ale barrel in hopes to gather more information from his slightly sloshed loose lipped companions.

The sun was going down and the sky was on fire. There were whiffs of incense drifting down from the small shrine. The evening had turned chilly and a bonfire was lit. And the ox roasting on a spit was deemed ready to be carved.

After feeding them most of the younger children were sent off to bed while the older children were jostling underfoot. The teenagers and young adults were mingling seeking mates. Many of the young women had on as little as possible to emphasize their attributes while the men wore clothing trimmed with furs to show off wealth. The older adults were feasting and catching up with relatives and friends from the neighboring villages.

Jack from his vantage point at the ale barrel kept one eye on Sam. She had many admires. He felt pangs of jealousy which he labeled as protectiveness for a fellow team mate. He was well practiced at lying to himself. He watched from a distance, watched them look her over, touch her arm, try to sweet talk her. He watched her smile at them, talk to them, avoid their grasping hands and turn one after the other down. He gloated.

Sam looked over to the colonel, with a tankard in his hand, slouching in a corner of the community hall and decided to check in with him before he drank the beer barrel dry. She understood his frustration with the circumstances here but as of yet neither of them could see a way out. She walked over to him and took hold of his tankard.

"Hold on it's not empty." He said.

She drank down the last drops.

"Okay, as long we're not wasteful" He smiled at her.

Now that was a good look on him. It was so much better than the usual glower.

"Enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Well the food is awful and there's not enough of it. And as for the music, oy, a musical saw and a banjo would do wonders for the band."

Sam tried not to laugh.

"Hear anything useful?" He asked.

"No" she said "Did you get enough?"

"There is another beer barrel." He noted.

"No, I'm sure you had enough of that, I meant enough to eat."

"Waste of good shoe leather."

"I'd better get back to..."

"Your admirers?" He said.

She shook her head and returned to the knot of chatting people.

Jack eyed the ale barrel and wanted to drown his troubles but Carter was back to being shopped around as a prospective mate. This was unacceptable in his book but unfortunately necessary.

Sam found herself swamped with suitors. One sniffed her, one hummed in her ear, one whispered compliments in her ear as he looked over his shoulder for a jealous wife, one told her of his enormous attributes. She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. Almost all of them except the very shyest attempted to paw her. She found out she was still very agile, avoiding groping hands while asking questions about the surrounding territory and if they ever traveled to other towns. A few asked her why she wanted to know, most had other things on their minds. To those who asked she said she wanted to know what she might see from her new front door.

Jack drifted off into the crowd to chat up the eligible ladies and when he wasn't forward enough he had to fend off their advances. Jack had women draped over him, some offering him an advance taste of their possible joining and much to his surprise some groped him. They said they were just making sure they wouldn't be disappointed.

He glanced over to see how Sam was faring and was impressed at how easily she manipulated those poor saps. He knew she did the same to him although cloaked in a bit more deference. He excused himself from the cluster of females citing the desperate need for a drink.

In an attempt to evade more suitors Sam looked over and saw a harried Jack at the ale barrel.

"Taking a break?"

Jack looked up with slightly unfocused eyes.

"Your not drunk already?" Sam was annoyed.

His eyes came back to sharp focus and he winked at her. "Can you get me out of here? Some of those gals are voracious."

Sam laughed.

"You okay?" he asked "Get any info?"

"Nothing useful – just a bunch of sniffers and gropers."

"Sniffers?"  
"Do I smell bad?" Sam asked.

He sniffed and smiled at her. "You smell delicious."

Sam looked confused for a moment. "Oh, I was helping bake the bread this morning."

"Let's get some air."

"Running away, are you?"

"Yeah, this is pointless, can we call it a night? Let's pool what little we do know."

The only thing of note was the rumor the Goa'uld Belial was to make an appearance. This was exactly why Jack needed to be sober, sober to fend off the ladies, sober to retain all the intel he was gathering, sober for Carter and sober if everything aligned right to make their getaway.

From the goat herders they learned that border to the east was an impassible mountain range – the Jagged Teeth of Mot.

The cattlemen spoke of a wide raging river to their west. It provided enough water to satisfy their vast herds and keep their pastures lush. There were no bridges to span it's width and it occasionally poured over it's banks. The prairie folks spoke only of an unending sea of grass.

Three of the villages were bordered on the north with the foothills and finally the snow capped mountains dotted with mines. South was the only option left them.

There were no Tel'tac's to steal so it seemed that was out of the question. They doubted one would arrive now. They had only one option open to them - run south. They decided to make their escape the next day when the party was in full swing, when alcohol and new romances fogged the brain and a surfeit of food had mellowed many to the point of sleep.

"Okay, Car...ah...Thera, what if you went south with the prairie folks and I followed behind."

"No."

"You'd be safe traveling with them. I'd keep the group in sight and meet up with you..."  
"No I'm not leaving here with anyone else and I not leave here without you." Sam was adamant.

"Okay"

"What if we get out of here but don't make it back to the SGC?"

"We'll be together and we'll figure it out." Jack tried to reassure her.

Sam nodded her head. That she could live with. She couldn't live with the thought of leaving him behind.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Harvest Feast Day 2**

The next day, the main day of the Harvest Feast started somewhat like the day before. O'Neill sat leaning against the partially built east wall of the new addition watching the priests chant the new day into existence. The smell of fresh baked bread filled the air as did the happy excited sounds of children and the stirrings of men and women. Sam slid down beside him sharing the bounty of a warm loaf and a mug of tea. To anyone who looked at the couple they seemed relaxed, seemed at ease but there was a tension. Today was the day of decision, today they would cross the proverbial Rubicon. Today they would take their chance.

He barely had finished his breakfast when one of the men called him.

"Jonah, give us a hand."

It was barely daybreak and the men were off to spit one of the sides of beef and prepare the fire below. The remains of the ox were carved up mixed with an assortment of herbs and vegetables and simmering in large cooking pots. Jack smiled at Sam, left her the remains of their breakfast and trailed off after the crew.

They were both busy for a good bit of the day often checking in with one another. Not only were they a little tense but there was an air of tension in the crowd. Women worried about the specialties they prepared, young women and young men worried, hoping they'd made a good match. Some felt the frenzied need to cram in every bit of excess possible. Others needed to enjoy to the full the novelty of the feast before the dullness and drudgery of everyday life and the bleakness of the coming winter. Even the children appeared to assume the feelings of the elders. The various emotions were expressed by laughing shrilly, fighting and a pitiful few were crying. There was a good bit of chaos. It reminded Jack of those last days of August right before school started. Everyone frantic to have as much fun as possible.

Sam and Jack again took up their posts, she among the women and he at the ale barrel and tried for any last minute bits of information. Sam help some women from the goat herders village bring out the latest dish. It smelled wonderful. Best she could describe it was thin spicy slices of meat served on warm pita bread topped with feta cheese and a creamy sauce. She took one and brought it to the colonel.

"I think you'd like this."

"Oh yeah." He said as he took it from her and took a big bite.

A bit of the sauce remained on his lip and she reached out a finger to wipe it off just as his tongue swept out to catch it. She didn't move her fingers but her eyes widened as did his as he licked her finger. She pressed her finger to his lips. He raised his free hand to hold her hand in place and kissed her finger tips.

"It's delicious." He said.

She wasn't sure what he was referring to but she'd take what she could get.

* * *

 **Aboard the Ship**

Colonel Dixon walked from the bridge of Thor's ship to the compartment in which his troops as well as the Rebel Jaffa warriors were located. Each one was involved in their own preparations. Some rested, some meditated, some were studying deck plans and schematics. Others adjusted uniforms and armor, some checked their weapons.

Each team had their own set of orders. As soon as they received the signal from Cyn'ac they would be transported by Thor to the Ha'tak. The organization of the attack on the Ha'tak were given to the troops to study. The overall plan for each team was carefully laid out so that the Ha'tak would be taken over quickly and quietly with a minimal of violence.

Daniel walked through the Asgard ship. It was so much smaller than any he had been on before. The other ships of the Asgard were ultra modern, cold and utilitarian, totally without embellishments so unlike the Goa'uld ships. But this ship was beautiful. Where the Ha'taks were covered with hieroglyphics, here there were engraved runes trailing down an occasional bulkhead. There were gleaming swords and ancient armor displayed along hallways not so much as the tools of war but as art. As Daniel walked in to the flight deck he noticed the walls covered with gracefully curved strips of overlapping wood. He felt as though he were looking at a Viking ship of old.

Thor looked up from the controls and noticed Daniel's inspection of the ship. He said "This was O'Neill's idea."

"Jack's idea, really?" Daniel was skeptical.

"When I told him of the Replicators targeting our most advanced ships he suggested I look in our 'mothball fleet' to outwit them. I did not understand the reference at first."

"This ship is beautiful." Daniel was still overwhelmed.

"The Skidbladnir is slow and small but a worthy vessel, one of our first of the Asgard fleet. When I first suggested refitting her the council thought I was indulging in nostalgia."

Thor's attention strayed to the console in front of him and said "Dr. Jackson, we are not far from our destination."

* * *

Cyn'ac was nervous, the plan was drawn up and it was time. He had roughly 6 earth hours to accomplish the initial parts of the plan. From the Rebel Jaffa planet, he communicated through the Stargate to the Jaffa on the Ha'tak. He said he was prepared to return and would be accompanied by two other young Jaffa who wished to be in service to Belial. Once permitted entrance he and his 'new recruits' would board the Ha'tak and hopefully secure both the Stargate and the ring room. He also needed to locate all the enemy combatants on the ship as well as the Goa'uld. This, and some careful timing, was the keystone of their plan. Once the signal was given and it was safe to deploy the rest of the troops, the remaining teams would be beamed over by Thor and they would proceed to secure their assigned sectors of the ship until they had full control and all the enemy were subdued.

* * *

Teal'c, standing at a large seemingly transparent viewing port, gazed out into deep space.

Dixon approached the inscrutably Jaffa. "Hey, Teal'c."

"Colonel Dixon"

"Should be there soon." Dixon was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Teal'c wondered if this colonel was as impatient as his friend O'Neill or was he anxious about the mission.

Dixon sought to make a connection. "I know this planet has the usual designation PX whatever..."

"PL4-937" The Jaffa replied still looking out into space

"Yeah but does it have a name?"

"Indeed it does." Teal'c, his chin lifted, looked inordinately pleased with himself and maybe there was a glimmer of a smile although Dixon could not be sure. "It is Kessel."

It took a minute but then Dixon got it. "You gotta be kidding me, you mean..."

And just when Dixon was sure he thought he saw the Jaffa smile Thor made a ship wide announcement that they would be within hailing range of their goal in less than one Earth hour.

One could hear the last minutes sounds of men standing, of straps tightening, papers being folded and the bolts of weapons sliding home. And some breaking out rations. It was strange how some wanted to eat before an incursion and for others it was the last thing on their mind.

A second announcement was made and the now cloaked ship, already extremely quiet, went silent.

Dixon and Teal'c joined Jacob Carter and Thor on the bridge.

"A Tel'tac has exited the Ha'tak and appears to be headed to the planet's surface."

Just as Teal'c was about to suggested they signal Cyn'ac they were hailed by him. Pressing the Asgard stone Cyn'ac said "All is ready." And he sincerely hoped his allies were there to receive his call.

The reply came from the cloaked Asgard ship "We are here."

He seemed totally amazed that he made contact. He related to them that the Goa'uld Belial had just left the Ha'tak with six Jaffa as a guard, one of which was loyal to Cyn'ac. A small contingent was to follow him in a second cargo ship which Cyn'ac had sabotaged. Except for one or two loafing in the Pel'tac, Belial's loyal Jaffa, the only other Jaffa left on board, were muddling around in the cargo bay attempting to repair it to no avail. It seemed the other two were out of service as well. Cyn'ac had been busy.

A large room, near the cargo bay, had been made ready for the invading force.

Thor locked on to the signal and without another word transported the Rebel Jaffa warriors and the four SG teams.

Jacob Carter, although anxious about his daughter's fate, elected to stay aboard. Here he would assist Thor by relaying information and if necessary he would use the Tok'ra healing device on any of the returning injured. Jacob feared he would be more of a liability if there were a fight and even wondered how much energy he would have if called on to heal many. He hoped he would have nothing to do. And if there were any seriously wounded there was always Thor's medical pods if the Asgard had the time or the infirmary of the SGC.

Again Cyn'ac was totally amazed as the soldiers appeared. He informed them of the location of the few Jaffa that remained aboard the Ha'tak. The Rebel Jaffa warriors and SG teams, armed to the teeth proceeded with precision, surprised and captured all the enemy Jaffa.

The sweep of the ship took less time that original thought. The Jaffa in the cargo bay were taken totally by surprise. They were squabbling over the needed repairs for the faulty Tel'tac and did not have time to pick up a weapon and so surrendered without a fight.

Dixon decided that they would repair the Tel'tac, some missing gizmo Cyn'ac had filched, and assume the role of the additional guard for Belial. They would capture or kill the Goa'uld and remaining Jaffa. After the enemy was defeated they would ascertain what village their missing officers were located in and rescue them. Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, 2 SG teams and four Rebel Jaffa crowded into a Tel'tac and hurdled off to Kessel.

* * *

 **The Village  
**

Jack and Sam planned to make their escape when the party was in full swing, when the alcohol and food and new romances fogged the mind, when no one would notice. But that was precisely when a Tel'tac landed.

Concealed in the deep shadows of the hedge row Jack had not two minutes before sent Sam to pick up the leather bag containing their supplies and meet him there. Both were already dressed warmly due to the chill of the late afternoon. Jack had hidden away his hunting weapons and the other bag of their goods there in the thicket. He hoped the landing of the Tel'tac would just layer on one more bit of confusion.

The royal Tel'tac, as Belial liked to think of it, landed in the usual field. The Jaffa arranged a seat in the door way for the god so that he did not have to set foot on the dirt of the village while being honored by the villagers. A Jaffa stood to attention at his right and left and the other four stood outside the Tel'tac on guard. Belial sent one of the Jaffa, the youngest, off to find the pregnant woman or if she had delivered, find her and the newborn. The Jaffa was to tell her she and the child would be blessed by the god and perhaps if found pleasing presented to the Great God Ba'al, a profound honor.

Belial was somewhat miffed that the rest of his guard had not arrived. However the rabble worshiped him, why should he worry. As it was a Jaffa stood to attention on either side of his throne and three at the entrance of the Tel'tac.

Sam was on her way to grab the last of their supplies when she saw it's light and heard the Tel'tac land. Why now, it ruined everything. It could only mean one thing – he had come for the newborn. Sam abandoned her task and ran back to the colonel. He'd have heard but they needed to reconsider their options. And it seemed to her it was all her fault. The complications in their lives always seemed to be her getting him into a fix. She was always bringing disaster on his head.

Returning immediately without their supplies Sam started to apologize.

"What, what's going on?" Her quick return surprised O'Neill.

"It's Belial."

"So"

"You don't understand. He here for Nousra."

"Huh"

"Nousra and her baby."  
"She had the baby?"

"In labor all day." Sam looked distraught.

"Shit."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, she's my friend."

"Not your fault. We'll just … adjust."

Sam had taken a liking to the young soon to be mother and felt as though this quirk of fate that put him in this precarious position was her fault. She knew him, she knew Jack would not allow this to happen.

She had heaped a lot of guilt upon herself concerning Jack O'Neill. She felt the month lost on the moon he spent with Maybourne was her fault, his implantation with Kanan and torture by Ba'al was her fault. Now their escape plans were thrown into disarray by the arrival of Belial.

"Stop it." He could sense her fretting over circumstances that were beyond their control. "Any way, it's great. We kill him, take the Tel'tac and get the hell out of here."

How could they not try to save the woman and her unborn child but how could they succeed fighting unarmed against a Jaffa guard and a Goa'uld? Because of this complication in good conscience they couldn't leave and even if they did they would hate themselves. Sam felt tears of frustration well up. She wept for their plans gone to hell, she wept for the horror they would soon have to face, she wept for this man who would certainly die at the hands of the Goa'uld and his retinue of Jaffa.

The errant thought of a superior yelling at a soldier to pull themselves together flew out of his mind as quickly as it flitted in. He in fact was as miserable as she was about their dashed plans. He held her and rubbed her back. Comforting her had somewhat comforted him. While he held her he realized he loved her, truly loved her. If she went back to the cop... He wanted her to be happy, truly happy. He kissed the top of her head.

"What we need now is a new plan. We can do this."

She pulled herself together, looked up and gave him a glimmer of a smile. They had to plan anew; they had to save their friend. He had to get his head in the game.

"Go get the rest of our stuff and bring it here. I'll scout out the Tel'tac and see how many Jaffa are with him. Maybe we can pick them off. Go."

She nodded and ran off.

It all got more complicated when a second Tel'tac approached.

Jack took his time watching then snuck up on a Jaffa lurking in the shadows much the same as he was. Pulling his knife he tackled the Jaffa and would have slit his throat but for the need of information.

"O'Neill" the Jaffa choked out "we have come to rescue you."

The Jaffa was surprised to hear O'Neill's bark of a laugh.

Sam was at their sleeping place bending over to pick up one last thing when a hand slid over her mouth and arm around her waist. She bit the hand which released immediately. Thinking it was a over enthusiastic suitor Sam said "Back off or my husband will kill you."

She then turned to defend herself and saw Daniel's eyebrows lifted up to his hairline.

"Oh god, Daniel."

"Sam! Husband?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Battle**

"Daniel, you have to help Jack."

"Sam, Sam, listen, we've taken the Ha'tak and have Rebel Jaffa and two SG teams here with us."

"Then we have to get to Nousra and the baby. He'll use... Oh god."

They heard the woman scream as she was being dragged away by a Jaffa.

"You must be quiet woman." the young Jaffa pleaded with her. "You will get us both killed."

Sam grabbed Daniel's side arm and faced the Jaffa. "Let her go."

"You are Tau'ri. Here." He pushed the mother and child toward her.

Daniel asked "Are you with... '

"Cyn'ac, yes. Did you you bring enough warriors?" The young Jaffa was nervous. "If we are to kill a god this night..."

"There are more than enough." Daniel sought to reassure him.

"Nousra, let's get you somewhere safe." Sam said and took the woman and her infant off to find Shimon the priest.

Belial, with the acute hearing of the Goa'uld, heard the scream and infant wailing. He was inpatient and sent the Jaffa who stood by his left hand to assist the young incompetent first sent on this mission. The Jaffa trudged off on this task which was so beneath his status. But the god had ordered it as so he obeyed.

The second Tel'tac had already landed and Belial was somewhat relieved that he would be well protected, although he was wondering what was delaying his guard. He did not trust the lowly inhabitants of this world and wasn't too sure either about the young raw recruits. Two Jaffa approached bowed low and took their positions at Belial side. Little did he know they were here to make sure he never left this planet alive.

The older Jaffa sent off to find the woman and child was so busy grumbling to himself over the affront to his dignity he never heard the blade rob him of his last breath.

Unfortunately some of the villagers wished to pay their homage to the god. There was always the hope that buttering him up will result in more gifts bestowed upon their village. The Rebel Jaffa pushed the crowds back so that no one would get hurt in the cross fire.

Daniel radioed a check in with Dixon. "We have Sam, she's safe."

"We've got O'Neill. Closing in on the target. You stay put and help keep the civilians out of our hair."

"Okay."

At this point Belial was aware something was not right. As he turned to the Jaffa on his right the Jaffa lifted his staff weapon and charged it. At first Belial thought the danger was outside the Tel'tac.

"Close the door and take me back to the Ha'tak." He ordered. His heavy throne like chair blocked the door way. The Rebel Jaffa, although he tried, did not have the room to swing around his weapon and was immediately set upon by the loyal Jaffa. While they grappled with one another the staff weapon discharging wildly, Belial bellowed to the Jaffa of the other Tel'tac to come to the defense of their god. When these warriors failed to appear he cursed them as traitors and cowards.

Belial put up his personal shield and instead of Belial's guard coming to his defense Dixon and company charged his position. The Jaffa loyal to Belial fought fiercely as the Goa'uld struggled to use his hand device. The Jaffa grappling with one another tumbled outside the Tel'tac in full view of the frightened villagers. Surprisingly the old stout Goa'uld put up quite a fight incapacitating many of the soldiers, both loyal and rebel. He did not take care to differentiate between the two.

Teal'c charged the Goa'uld and with his knife pierced not only the shield but the neck of Belial, the demon. Smears of red human blood and blue symbiote blood streaked down Teal'c hand and arm as the Goa'uld personal shied sputtered and failed. Teal'c grabbed the wounded symbiote slithering out of the gash in Belial's neck. He lifted in his fist and squeezed it until the blue blood ran between his fingers. Holding the mangled parasite aloft he turned to the Jaffa warriors who all stood stock still. He then uttered words he had said so long ago when he served Apophis.

"Kree Jaffa! Behold the Goa'uld."

Would they understand the irony of his words Jack wondered.

"Will you follow me or this?" Teal'c asked the Jaffa.

Some of the Jaffa stood bewildered the staff weapon dropping from their hands. They had been taught from childhood and did so believe a god could not die. And here he was dead and dismembered.

The young Jaffa raised their staff weapons high and with a shout pledged their loyalty to Teal'c and the rebel cause.

Turning to the villagers he said

"This is the false god Belial."

The villagers were horrified at the sight of the creature that dwelt within the being they once assumed was their god. They were silent and confused not knowing if he meant them to fall down and worship it, not knowing what would become of them.

"This was the false god Belial. Dead by my hand."

Daniel too blanched at the gruesome death. He knew full well if the symbiote was removed from the host, surely thousands of years old, would wake up to the horrors of what Belial had done and shortly after die. Maybe this was a mercy.

Sudra was among the crowd looking at the Jaffa who turned on their masters and slew the god Belial. She stood with her hand held to her mouth, what has happened here in her peaceful village, who were these people. Maybe Belial wasn't a god at all, maybe he was a demon and should have been destroyed. Where did that leave her people? Would Ba'al, the great god, come and seek retribution for the death of his servant Belial? Who would protect them then? Would the others, the people from the herding villages think this place acursed, a place were a god was slaughtered? Or would they look upon it as a place where the people were freed from a demon?

Would these strangers come back and protect them or leave this mess on her doorstep? Her people were good and did not deserve Ba'al's wrath.

Sudra noticed how the strangers regarded Jonah and Thera, the man and woman she had so wondered about. These Jaffa and men in uniforms knew them and held them in high esteem. Now Jonah and Thera seemed taller and more self assured, forceful as warriors. That is what he had said. Now they would go return to their home worlds. Would she if she had the chance - no, not now. This was her home and the better for it with the death of the demon. No more mothers crying for their little ones. The man Jonah still looked to the woman Thera. Sudra could see admiration for one another in their faces. Perhaps they would take that final step. They were a riddle she no longer had to solve.

When the people saw the snake taken from the Goa'uld Belial they turned to Shimon and asked "Surely the great god Lord Ba'al is not like this demon." He thought to argue with them but no he would leave the theological discussions for another day or someone else. There were more important things, Jonah and his mate Thera were going, going with these warriors. Jonah told Shimon that his name was Jack, Jack O'Neill and the woman was Samantha Carter and they were going home. He would miss them; they turned his world upside down.

When he told Shimon that he was returning to his world, Jack wondered if they were ready to resume their roles as Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. He wasn't sure he was ready to put that persona back on. It seemed to him like a garment that no longer fit, too tight in places, too loose in others.

As Jack walked back to the Tel'tac the elation of the fight was slowly ebbing away and it hit him that they were indeed returning home. He felt a surge of self pity well up and he tried to brush it away. He was going to miss her. He was so used to her by his side during the day and in their bed at night. As much as he had tried to avoid physical contact with her to prevent this overflow of emotions, this need , this desire. It reared its ugly head and it hurt. He had to surrender to what was best for her and that in his mind excluded him. Whatever happened it had to be her choice.

The events on the evening hit everyone in the village in different ways, one reality they were all sure of. They were free, all of them Jaffa and villagers, free of Belial's cruelty, his vile orders and his obscene appetites. Free now to make their own choices.

It was over. Jack took a deep breath and tried to let it sink in. In less than an hour their rescuers had arrived, the Goa'uld was dead, the mother and child were safe and they were going home. _They were going home_.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **End of the Battle**

 **SHIP**

It was decided that some of the Rebel Jaffa would clean up the scene of the fighting, disposing of the body of the Goa'uld and confirm to the villagers that they were now free to make their own decisions. The Jaffa would protect them, shuttle them and their good around to the other villages and trade with them as well. They planned to use the excess of the harvest to supplement the settlements of the new Rebel Jaffa bases. The people below would be free to pursue their own lives without interference.

Then all the SG teams, including the now intact SG-1, as well as Cyn'ac and many of his men took one of the cargo ships back to the Ha'tak.

The Rebel Jaffa took possession of the Ha'tak as their booty and would use it as a buffer to protect the planet below.

As soon as Thor was informed the brief fight was over, Carter and O'Neill were retrieved and all combatant were safe, he wished Jacob Carter well and transported him to the Ha'tak. Thor sent a brief message of greeting to the rescued soldiers and with that the Asgard ship departed for the ultimate battle with the insidious Replicators.

Jacob arrived to a garrulous crowd of soldiers celebrating a successful mission. Jacob was there to greet the victorious warriors but most especially his long lost daughter. And there was his daughter smiling at a tall bearded stranger who looked back with affection… it was O'Neill. She looked healthy and happy. She was safe and headed home. What more could a father want.

Jacob saw something in the glances between O'Neill and his daughter and he realized it was something he had already known. He felt a deep contentment down to his very bones and a stinging in his eyes. He heard Selmak call him a maudlin old man and felt her swell of joy and contentment as well. Jack glanced at Jacob nodded and smiled. Jacob returned the gesture, an understanding between the two men.

Meeting up with the contingent left to guard the ship the soldiers traded information. The returning heroes told the details of their victory and those left on board told of their discoveries. It seemed Belial was skimming. The ship's hole was filled with tons upon tons of ore. The assorted consumables and poorer grade ore had been shipped out to Ba'al while the almost pure grade ore filled the Ha'tak. This wealth of minerals could be used to trade with the Tau'ri for tretonin and make the Rebel Jaffa feel less like beggars.

A few of the Jaffa left on board by Belial asked to join the free Jaffa. They as well as Jalrow, the Tokra were bound hand and foot. The young Jaffa did not know whom they could trust and so trusted no one.

Jalrow spoke up from his place on the cargo hole floor "Selmak would you mind freeing me." Jacob was relieved to see his friend. He would be of great help in integrating the villagers and Jaffa and protecting all from an unsuspecting Ba'al. Hopefully protect Jalrow's cover as well.

Jacob asked Jalrow if he knew about Belial's skimming.

"Of course I kept separate accounts for Ba'al and for Belial"

"Two sets of books?"O'Neill asked.

"He had other cashes of ore on the planet."

Dixon asked Cyn'ac if they could have samples of the ore for their report.

"Show and Tell?" O'Neill asked as Cyn'ac hefted a fist sized chunk of ore to Dixon.

The thing weighed a ton so smaller samples of gold, and naquadah were obtained.

Jalrow led them to a few crates of raw crystals yet to be shaped and formatted.

Jack felt a slap on his shoulder, he turned to see Jacob Carter grinning at him.

"Thanks Jack."  
O'Neill brushed the words off and said "Thank you for the rescue, I see it was a concerted effort."

"You gotta thank Teal'c and Daniel and Hammond for that."  
"Stickin' around?" Jack asked.

"No unfortunately got to go mend some fences. I appreciate you looking out for my little girl."

"Who's to say she didn't look out for me."

Jacob smiled and said "I'm still holding you to your promise."

Jack nodded. "Will do Jacob."

"And Jack don't wait too long." With that Jacob was gone back to Sam's side.

"Sorta Belial's ace in the hole if things went south for Ba'al." Dixon said looking over the vast stock piles of ore.

"What's been happening since we've been away? Win the war yet?" Jack asked.

"Sure Jack, actually can't do it without you, glad your back."

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, ruins here, false leads there. You're in luck though, while you were lounging around on the farm you haven't missed the reporter. I hear he's due any day now and Hammond is irritated." Dixon said.

"Oh crap." Jack smacked himself on his forehead.

"You sure you want us to take you back?" Dixon asked with a smile.

After briefly reconnecting with his daughter Jacob Carter reluctantly took his leave. He had to find out just what was going on with the Tok'ra. He needed to assure this fragile alliance didn't fall apart. The galaxy was too dangerous place for this allies to be sniping at one another.

As soon as Jacob exited through the Stargate it was again dial this time to Earth. The rebel Jaffa raised their staff weapons in salute and all the SG teams, the now complete SG-1 included, saluted them in return, then gated home.

The entire base was anxious awaiting the return of the special rescue mission but none more than General Hammond. So much political capital had been spent but more so the lives of so many of his brave and loyal men and women had been placed in jeopardy. When the Stargate began to spin everyone stood stock still waiting for word, waiting for word of success, waiting for the return of all. The down the ramp they trod ever last one, hale and hearty, smiling and Carter and O'Neill in their midst. The general took a breath, mumbled thanks to the universe and welcomed his errant children home. He looked O'Neill up and down and try as he might failed to keep the amused smile off his face.

"Welcome home, son. And you too Major Carter." The general was actually grinning.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

She was home at last only it didn't feel right. Some wonderful person, she was thinking Daniel, had cleaned out her fridge, emptied the trash and brought in the mail. The place she knew was home it was clean and tidy. Everything was as she remembered but it had an alien feel, it didn't even smell right.

It was late and she was bone tired but she couldn't sleep. The bed was too soft, the bed clothes were all wrong. Sam rolled over and he wasn't there. That wasn't unusual. She grabbed her phone, wrapped her afghan around her shoulders and went out on the back porch and sat on the bench to look out to the night sky.

First she called the house phone – no answer. Maybe he wasn't home. She called his cell and he answered on the first ring.

"O'Neill"

She was regretting it the second he answered. "I shouldn't have called."

"Carter." His voice warm and rich.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted.

"Me neither."

"Are you outside?"

"Yeah on the roof deck."

"Looking at the stars."

"What few of them I can see."

Up until then she hadn't realized how cloudy it was.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Her tone belied her answer.

"Carter"

"No, it just..."

"Yeah me too."

"Why doesn't it feel like home?"

"Give it a little time. It will."

"You've been through this before."

"More times than I care to think about. Don't you have someone to help you sleep?"

He cringed as the words left his mouth, bit his lip and had the urge to smack himself on the forehead.

"And I would be calling you?" She sounded a little put out. "No one." These words came out so soft and forlorn.

"Want me to come over?" Again he cringed at his artless choice of words.

"O god yes. Probably wouldn't be a good idea." By her tone he could tell she wasn't insulted, more likely they'd wind up doing what they resisted all those months. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, longing for a woman he could not have, love he must tamp down, the sting of hope for a future too damned far away.

"One year, you said you'd give this war one more year. Then..."

"Then I retire and we can..."

"Yes, yes we will."

The End

A/N: This tale was inspired by the look of utter devastation on Sam's face coming back from the battle in which Janet Frasier was killed and Jack O'Neill was wounded.

A sincere thank you to all who have read and to those who have reviewed and/or favorited this story.


End file.
